La casa de los desequilibrios mentales
by Gwen-Van-Well
Summary: Un fanfic en el que tendrán la oportunidad de preguntar cualquier cosa a cualquier personaje, sin censuras y de categoría M por si las dudas, uno nunca sabe que puede ocurrir. Anímense es una oportunidad única y prometo no abandonar ni dejar de escribir.
1. Llamado a los fanáticos desquiciados

Rell:¿Tienes lista la cámara?

Kelly: Si.

Rell:¿Cómo luzco?

Kell: Emmm...bien, supongo.

Rell: Correcto, entonces comienza a grabar.

Kelly oprime el bóton y filma a Rell, quien se encuentra sentado en una cama frente a la cámara. Ambos están en un estudio de grabación completamente vacío y medianamente iluminado.

Rell: Hola queridos compañeros lectores de la web, ¿cómo están? ¿se sienten cómodos? ¿ya comieron?, pues espero que estén preparados porque tengo una noticia que les hará chiflar el moño. Tengo el placer de informarles que a partir del día de la fecha, yo, comenzaré a con este pequeño pero fabuloso programa de preguntas y respuestas y agonía¿En qué consiste esto? Muy sencillo, como varios de ustedes sabrán, en esta página existen varios fanfics en el que sus amados personajes responden a sus preguntas, pero ¿saben qué? yo ya estoy más que saturado de tener que leerlos en inglés, pues no encontré casi ninguno en español. Así que pense: si quieres algo bien hecho hazlo tú mismo y ¿por qué no?, me puse manos a la obra y heme aquí.

Ahora todo lo que necesito son sus comentarios señoras y señores lectores, traeré a todos, si, TODOS, los personajes de su manga/anime preferido a.k.a.:Death Note, y ustedes podrán hacerle cualquier, repito, cualquier tipo de pregunta al o los que sea que elijan. Recuerden que en su comentario deben incluir las preguntas que quieran y junto a cada una debe venir un desafío, pues el personaje escogido deberá optar por responder o por sufrir las consecuencias. Así que ¡no tengan piedad! y no habrá ningun tipo de censura, son libres de preguntar o retarlos a lo que sea que se les ocurra, no sean tímidos.

Además, como yapa hay dos sorpresas:1º la primer persona en comentar recibirá un poema escrito y recitado por su personaje preferido, 2ºen cada gala me acompañará un personaje del famoso manga y anime Bakuman, también escrito y dibujado por los únicos y maravillosos Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata, y juntos realizaremos las preguntas al elenco de Death Note.

¡Es una oportunidad única!, asi que por favor comenten, escriban, hagan las preguntas más comprometedoras.

Kelly: Y...¡Corte!

Rell: Ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo.

Kelly: Oye, este lugar luce horrible¿cuánto tuvimos que pagar por el?

Rell:¿Tuvimos? pero si el dinero que use era todo tu...ahora que lo mencionas es verdad, este lugar no es muy bello, pero descuida conseguiremos público.

Kelly: Más te vale ¬¬ no quiero perder mis años de estudio cinematográfico en esto.

Rell: Con ese ánimo no conseguiremos que la gente comente, mejor ya vete a dormir.

Kelly: Otra cosa, ¿Por qué el show tiene ese nombre?

Rell: ¿La casa de los desequilibrios mentales? pues es muy simpático y además este lugar se convertirá en eso.

Kelly: Definitivamente no debí haber aceptado.

Rell: Eso es verdad, creo que se debe a nunca fuiste muy lista. Este programa alimentará más mi obsesión con dicho manga.


	2. Primer comentario WOW

Ningún personaje me pertenece a excepción del par de inútiles de Rell y Kelly.

Gracias por leer.

Rell:*arrojando confeti en el aire* Si! Wooohooo!Oh si, he aquí a nuestro primer review!Kelly,¿ qué demonios esperas para festejar?

Kelly: Oh, claro*toca la trompeta de forma victoriosa*Wiiii...*exclama sin ánimo*

Rell: Muy bien, parece que tenemos cosas que hacer así que aquí esta:

HOLA!

aqui akane :3

estoy de acuerdo contigo en que no hay muchos fics en español con esta  
tematica que ,a mi parecer, es muy buena. Yo tambien estoy harta de leer en  
ingles este tipo de fics, asi que contribuiré con algunas preguntas! w

Esta es para Light:

-pregunta: "¿es cierto que eres Gay?¿entonces por que Yagami al reves es I'm  
a gay?..."

-reto: "toma una barra de pan (las que parecen lapices) y comela de extremo a  
extremo con L"

Esta es para Mello:

-pregunta: "Alguna vez haz usado el chocolate para otro motivo que no sea  
comerlo?"

-reto: "vistete como chica y hasle un strip tease a alguien del grupo"

Esta es para mi gamer favorito! *se escuchan tambores y tropmetas* MATT! OwO':

-pregunta: "¿cuantos juegos para mayores de 18 años haz jugado en tu vida?"

-reto: "toma TODOS tus videojuegos y consolas, y tiralos por la ventana desde  
un octavo piso" -w-

xDDD

espero te hayan gustado mis preguntas, y que continues con la historia :DDD

hasta la proxima actualizacion!... CHAO! :3

Kelly: Primero en principal, akane: agradecemos tu colaboración! El pequeño problema es que deberemos omitir tu mensaje debido a que no cumpliste con la consigna de pedir que tu personaje preferido recitara y escribiera un poema, en serio lo lamentamos por...

Rell: Ya cállate de una vez, solo estas aquí para filmar, y tu no preocupes akane tu mensaje no será omitido. Ahora presentaremos a la figura misteriosa que nos acompañará: el fantástico y talentoso Ashirogi Muto!

*un segundo de silencio para esperar los aplausos*

Kelly: No hay nadie más aquí, solo hazlos pasar al set.

Rell: Aplaude tú y grita cual fanática desquiciada.

Kelly: Yo no...

Rell: Hazlo*con un control remoto en la mano, el cual manipula un rayo láser que se inclina sobre la cabeza de Kelly*

Kelly: Si! Ashirogi!Son los mejores mangakas, los amo!Cásense conmigo!

Rell: Oye no te pases de lista con esos comentarios, ¿Qué no ves que los sofocas?

*Esperando la llegada de Ashirogi*

Kelly: ¿Qué sucede?¿Por qué aún no entran?

Rell: Pues...el presupuesto no fue suficiente como para traer a alguien de su taquilla, ¡pero descuiden público! Les tenemos a...¡el payasito Pirulin!*arroja confeti mientras entra un payaso sucio y disfrazado mediocremente*

Kelly: A ver si entiendo, respondes tarde al único comentario que tenemos, no traes a la estrella invitada, pero en su lugar tienes al payaso mala onda que hasta a mi me asusta, y como si si eso no fuese suficiente tienes el tupé de decir que "el presupuesto no fue suficiente" cuando en realidad tu desperdicias el dinero comprando cosas inútiles como ese rayo láser y a mi siquiera me pagas lo que deberías.

Rell: No te comportes como una reina del drama, yo también podría ridiculizarte y sin siquiera intentarlo.

Light: ¡Oigan! ¿Alguien piensa decirme que estoy haciendo aquí?*pregunta desde una silla a la cual esta atado*

Rell: En resumen, tu deber es responder las preguntas que te hagamos, en este caso las de akane. Así que comencemos, ¡oh! casi lo olvido, más te vale no mentir porque sino recibirás una descarga eléctrica del casco que llevas en la cabeza.

Kelly: ¿De donde sacaste un detector de mentiras?

Rell: Secuestre a Lightman.

Kelly: ¿Y ese quién es?

Rell: ¿No sabes quien es Cal Lightman? Eres una bruta.

Kelly: ¬¬

Rell: En tu idioma troglodita, él equivale a un detector de mentiras humano y esta oculto detrás de los vidrios oscuros, ya comencemos de una vez. Entonces, Light, ¿es cierto que eres gay? si mientes más de tres veces deberás aceptar el reto obligatoriamente o puedes elegirlo en lugar de responder.

Light: Pero que pregunta tan absurda, solo los hombres pueden ser gays pero yo no lo soy, ergo tampoco soy gay.

L: ¿No eres hombre? Light espero que seas consciente de que esa declaración te convierte en un travesti.*atado en la silla de al lado*Después de todo, no has recibido una descarga, debemos suponer que lo que dices es cierto.

Light: No me refería a eso, no soy ni hombre ni mujer, no tengo inclinación sexual por que yo...¡SOY DIOS! HAHAHAHAHAHA*risa histérica*

Rell: Hahahahahahaha*riendo junto a él*

Light: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado*

Rell: Hahahahahahahahahaha*brincando alegremente*

Light: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Rell: Ha ha ha...muy bien, suficiente*oprime el botón y le da una fuerte descarga eléctrica a Light*

Light: ¡Ahhhhrrrrgggg!* gritos desesperados*

L: ¡Lo sabía! tu eres Kira.

Light: Por favor Ryuzaki, solo estaba bromeando para romper el hielo*repentinamente sofisticado* Y no soy homosexual, pueden estar seguros de ello, si no me creen preguntenle a Misa.

Rell: Parece ser que esta diciendo la verdad, no veo la necesidad de hacerla hablar todavía* apuntando a Misa atada a otra silla y con unas cuantas vendas en la boca* La siguiente pregunta es para...oh, es para Mello, creí que en los fanfics solamente te utilizaban como toyboy, pero parece que eres más que eso, bien por ti.

Mello: Yo soy mucho más que eso, soy mucho más que tu y tu tonta camarógrafa, tu sucio programa no merece que tener a alguien como yo respondiendo preguntas triviales, pero no tengo nada que ocultar así que adelante.

Rell: No te pases de listo*descarga eléctrica para Mello*Muy bien, nuestra concursante pregunta si alguna vez has usado el chocolate para otro motivo que no sea comerlo, vaya, vaya, se me vienen muchas cosas a la mente con esa pregunta.*pensando en una pistola hecha de chocolate*

Mello:...No se a que se refiere...aahhhggggg!

Rell: Esa es tu primer mentira, hazlo dos veces más y tendrás que vestirte como chica para hacer un strip tease, ¡Woohooo!

Mello: De acurdo, voy a decir que... siempre termino comiendo el chocolate.

Rell: Aham...*asintiendo*eso es verdad, pero el doctor Lightman nos informa que nos estas ocultando algo, suéltalo, el público debe saber.

Kelly: ¿Cuál público?

Mello: Bueno, digamos que...también uso el chocolate como una especie de...estimulante par..

Rell: ¿Usas el chocolate como afrodisíaco?*interrumpe súbitamente*

Mello: ¡Claro que no! ¡Ahhhhhrrrrggg!

Rell: ¡Ja! Mentiroso, solamente te queda una oportunidad. Pero mantente tranquilo no voy a preguntarte a quien tuviste la oportunidad de satisfacer, aunque puedes decirnos que tal funciono, con "puedes" me refiero "debes".

Mello: De maravilla ¬¬

Near: Vaya Mello, jamás creí que tuvieras problemas en ese campo como para tener que recurrir a una sustancia estimulante.

Mello: No tengo problemas, entrometido, es solo que de esa forma es más placentero y fue idea de ella, yo solo quería comer chocolate.

Rell: Y no pudiste negarte,¿verdad?

Mello: ¿Cómo hacerlo? Tenía chocolate por todos...eso no les incumbe.

Rell: Como sea, el siguiente es Matt* con tambores y trompetas* a pedido de la concursante.

Matt: Heh, parece que soy el preferido.

Rell: Aún no logro comprender por qué.

Matt: Entonces, puedo tener el privilegio de que me suelten y así fumar.

Rell: Claro que NO. Kelly, ve y dale de fumar tu misma.

Kelly: ¿Qué? Pero...de acuerdo*enciende un cigarrillo y lo posa sobre los labios de Matt con nerviosismo*

Matt: Ahhh...ya lo necesitaba*dice mientras suelta el espeso humo*Gracias.

Kelly: De nada.

Relly: ¡Oye! No le hables de forma tan lasciva, compórtate como una señorita. Perdónala Matt, a veces no puede controlar sus hormonas, en cuanto a tu pregunta, ¿Cuántos juegos para mayores de 18 has jugado en tu vida ? Si no respondes debidamente deberás arrojar todas tus consolas y videojuegos desde un...octavo piso, si, eso dice.

Matt: Bien, no quiero perder todos mis juegos, pues en total tengo como 53, pero no crean que son para mayores de dieciocho por ser pornográficos, están marcados así debido al exceso de violencia.

Rell: Eso no hace que suene mejor y creo que el público entiende a lo que me refiero.¿Cuántos de esos juegos son pornográficos? Solo por curiosidad.

Matt: Solo siete, ya he ganado en todos excepto en uno, no se dejen engañar, no es tan fácil como parece.

Rell: Intenta utilizar chocolate, según Mello es un gran afrodisíaco.

Mello:Fue solo una vez aaahhhhrrrrrggg jdbkbckjbvkdsbv. De acuerdo, dos.

Rell: Esa es la tercer mentira, debes vestirte como señorita y bailar.

Mello: No, legalmente ya terminaron mis preguntas, eso solo lo dije para aclarar las cosas.

Rell: Entonces público, hagan preguntas más arriesgadas todavía, aquí todo vale. Y a ti Akane te enviamos saludos y agradecemos tu comentario. ¡Hasta la próxima! Volveremos con el próximo comentario, recuerden que ninguno de los personajes puede escapar, son libres de comentar.


	3. Roxanne, put on the red Light

Kelly:*enciende un reproductor de música*

All my people in the crowd  
Grab a partner take it down

Beyond: It's me against the music *B.B. comienza a cantar en el centro del escenario, volteado y con la luz enfocándose en él*  
Rell: Uh uh  
Beyond: It's just me  
Rell: And me *entra al escenario, caminando hacia Beyond*  
Beyond: Yeah  
Rell: C'mon  
Rell: Hey B.B.?  
Beyond: Are you ready?  
Rell: Uh uh, are you?

Hey, hey, hey

B&R: All my people on the floor  
Beyond: Let me see you dance  
Rell: Let me see ya  
B&R: All my people wantin' more  
Beyond Let me see you dance  
Rell: I wanna see ya  
B&R: All my people round and round  
Beyond: Let me see you dance  
Rell: Let me see ya  
B&R: All my people in the crowd  
Beyond: Let me see you dance  
Rell: I wanna see ya

Rell: All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance  
Rell: C'mon B.B. take it down, make the music dance  
Rell: All my people round and round, party all night long  
Rell: C'mon B.B. lose control, watch you take it down

*Beyond y Rell realizan la "pose final"*

Rell: Eso es lo que yo llamo una entrada con estilo.

Beyond: Soy el invitado especial a petición del público, y no necesito que me reten a cochinadas para aparecer *le saca la lengua L*

L: Te felicito por eso B*exclama sarcásticamente y sin darle demasiada importancia al comentario*

Rell: Vaya, hacía tiempo que estábamos inactivos, pero finalmente han comentado.

**"hooola... aki Roxanne Vandorth me esnacanta tu fic**

**muy padre, me gusta muxo... si al fin una oportunidad de torurar a kira(risa malebola) Rill.. ¿podrias invitar a beyond birthday? *¬*... mistras tanto mipregunta es para L *¬* (suspiros)¿si te pagaran muxo dinero por hacer un capitulo yaoi con Light lo harias?( Roxanne hace pucheritos mistras hace la pregunta... luego acuchilla con la mirada a light)**

**reto: ¬/¬... ponerse su delce preferido en la boca y pasarselo a Roxanne resistieno la tentacion de comerselo...jijijij (si... soy una aprovechada)¬u¬"**

Rell: Muchas gracias por tu comentario Roxanne, tenía ganas de poner la letra en negrita pero nunca encontraba la situación.

Kelly: No quiero parecer entrometida pero ¿No habías dicho que traerías a un personaje de Bakuman?

Rell: De hecho, eres entrometida, y eso no me agrada. En cuanto a lo otro, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Que los secuestre? No seas ridícula.

Light: ¡Hola! A mi me secuestraste.

L: A todos, nos secuestro a todos.

Light: Ya lo se, pero yo soy el único que vale la pena liberar *susurra con mirada maligna*

L: ¿Cómo dices?

Light: Digo que es mejor elaborar un plan de escape para salvar a los involucrados.

Rell: No lo creo. L, la primer pregunta es para tí: "¿si te pagaran muxo dinero por hacer un capitulo yaoi con Light lo harias?". Te recuerdo que nuestra concursante esta haciendo pucheritos, si yo fuese tú me sentiría presionado. Si deseas no responder, el reto será: "ponerse su delce preferido en la boca y pasarselo a Roxanne resistieno la tentacion de comerselo"

L: Es realmente complicado, no creo poder decidirme *exclama mientras observa la taza de té que se encuentra sobre la mesa*

Rell: Oh, ¿en serio? explícanos en detalle el motivo de tu indecisión*se acerca hacia donde L se encuentra atado*

L: Pues, por un lado no puedo decidirme con un solo dulce, pero por el otro no tengo idea de lo que es "yaoi" *explica mientras mueve los pies*

Matsuda: Yo puedo decirte si lo deseas *grita desde una tribuna*

Rell: El público no pude interceder.

Matsuda: Pero no hay público, solo estamos aquí el resto del elenco.

Rell: Ustedes son el público, no tenemos demasiado éxito.

Near: Es realmente aburrido observar este tedioso programa, ¿Al menos pueden traerme un par de robots?

Mello: Si a él van a darle lo que quiere yo pediré más chocolate, tan solo me quedan diez barras.

Aiber: ¿Puedo ir al baño?

Misa: ¡Light! Misa Misa te esta dando apoyo desde aquí.

Matsuda: Háganme una pregunta a mi, yo quiero participar, y no desde el público.

Aizawa: ¡Cállate Matsuda!

Aiber: En serio debo ir al baño.

Gevanni: Near esta solicitando robots.  
Mello: Solicito que Near cierre el pico.  
Takada: Solicito que echen a Amane Misa.  
Matsuda: ¡Solicito participar en el juego!  
Roger: Solicito que bajen el tono de voz, me está dando jaqueca.  
Higuchi: Solicito que asesinen a este anciano, no lo soporto.  
Naomi: Solicito que B.B. no me burle *Beyond le enseña la lengua desde el escenario*  
Aiber: Solicito permiso de ir al baño.  
Rod: Solicito que no seas tan teñido.  
Aizawa: ¡Ya dejen de decir solicito!  
Matsuda: Solicito que Aizawa tenga sentido del humor.

Rell: Muy bien, esto se salió de control *Oprime el botón para darles descargas eléctricas a todos*

L: Eso fue muy extraño.

Light: ¿Lo de las descargas? Después de recibir una te acostumbras a las que le siguen.

L: No, me refiero a que es extraño que Mello tenga diez barras de chocolate y yo ninguna.

Rell: No cambies de tema L, aún es tu turno de elegír.

L: De acuerdo, elijo el reto.

Rell: Oh, me parece bien, hasta ahora todos han elegido responder a la pregunta, aburridos. ¿Qué dulce eliges entonces?

L: Elijo el helado, se derretirá en mi boca así que no me lamentaré. Gané.

Rell: No lo creo, debes pasárselo a Roxanne, pero con "pasárselo" no se a que se refiere. Tal vez quiera que se lo pases a la boca, o por todo el cuerpo o quizá que lo pongas en su mano, pero seremos generosos y haremos que se lo pases por el cuerpo hasta que llegue a su boca. ¡Oh si! eso hará las cosas más interesantes.

L: Eso no suena muy bien...

Rell: Hazlo.

*L es desatado y le entregan un trozo de helado de vainilla. Lo lleva su boca y con precaución se aproxima hasta Roxanne. Inhala aire profundamente, posa el frío trozo en el hombro izquierdo y descubierto de la joven, sin dejar de observar el dulce comienza a moverse dejando rastros del helado en el hasta la clavícula y toma aire nuevamente. Con los nervios disimulados sube a través del cuello de la muchacha, tras lo cual L intenta llevarlo hacia su rostro. El alimento, ya un tanto derretido, es colocado en su mandíbula pero se resbala hasta la mejilla. Cuando esta a punto de depositarlo en los labios de ella termina por derretirse completamente *

Rell: Eso estuvo cerca, demasiado.

L: Mi boca esta helada, y sabe a vainilla.

Matsuda: Yo quería que llegara hasta su boca *decepcionado*

Rell: La próxima será, mientras tanto demos un vistazo a la segunda parte:

**"soy y de nuevo...Roxanne... esta es mi preunta... para Light..jejeje(risa malevola) ¿eres kira ?**

**reto: besar a watari en la boca una vez.. sin ke el sepa k e por el reto (muajaja...muajajajaja)"**

Light: O.o

L: ¿Todo en orden Light?

Light: Eh… Claro Ryuzaki...cofcofbastardocofcof...

Rell: Entonces Light, dinos que harás.

Light: *Observando la nada, el cabello rojo, la cámara se mueve por todos lados y en todos los ángulos, piensa cual será sus siguiente movimiento y considera todas los posibilidades por más disparatadas que sean * Bien, decido...

Rell: ¿Si...?

Light:...elegir...

L: ¿Si?

Light:...la opción...

Near: ¿Si?

Light:...número...

Todos: ¿Si?

Light: ...la opción número dos.

L: ¿Besar a Watari? ¿Acaso eres Kira y no quieres admitirlo o solo planeas torturar al pobre de Watari?

Light: *_debo escoger mis palabras con cuidado, no puedo mentir ya que su detector de mentiras lo revelaría_*¿Torturar...?¿Pero qué..?*Acerca su cabeza hacia L para susurrar* Si me sueltan para besar a Watari será la oportunidad perfecta para intentar un escape, no puedo desperdiciarlo.

L: Oh, ya veo.

Rell: ¿Qué tanto están diciendo allí? Deben hablar más fuerte así todos oímos sino recibirán una descarga.

Light: Le estaba explicando a L mis motivos para besar a Watari.

Rell: Todos queremos saberlos.

Beyond: Si vas a torturar al anciano al menos dinos por que.

Rell: ¿Tanto lo odias a Watari?

Light: Mis besos no son una tortura, ahora solo déjenme cumplir con mi reto.

Rell: Bien, después de soltarte te colocaremos un brazalete que servirá para darte descargas eléctricas en caso de ser necesario.

*Desatan a Light de la silla y este inmediatamente sale corriendo hacia la puerta*

Rell: ¡Seguridad!

Ryuk: Light, mantente quieto o deberé escribir tu nombre en mi Death Note.

Light: ¿Qué rayos...? Ryuk, no digas estupideces.*con una mano en la manija de la puerta*

Ryuk: Me han invitado a este programa y parece bastante divertido, no pienso dejar que tu lo arruines.

Light: Maldito shinigami.

Ryuk: Suelta la puerta y cumple con tu reto Light.

Light: ¡Mikami, haz algo!

Mikami: Dios, no tengo aquí mi libreta*llantos desesperados*

Light: *_Es solo besar a un anciano, puedo hacerlo, pero eso significaría humillarme, aunque es una mejor opción a morir ahora mismo_* De acuerdo.*vuelve al escenario*

Beyond: *poniéndole el brazalete*

Light: ¡Pst! si me liberas ahora luego podré ayudarte a ti. *susurrando*

Beyond: Eres tan feo, no entiendo como es que tantas muchachas se alocaron por ti.

Light: Desgraciado, te mataré. Si, lo haré, pero esta vez sufrirás ¿Me oyes? Hahahahahahaaha.

Beyond: Disfruta de tu beso. Henh henh henh henh.

*Light es llevado a un cuarto en donde queda a solas con Watari, quien no sabe que esta ocurriendo*

Watari: Joven Yagami, ¿Qué esta sucediendo? Hace unos días me trajeron a un programa bastante bizarro, pero luego que abandonaron aquí sin ninguna explicación aparente.

Light: *Tomando aire* Necesito de su ayuda Watari. Debo practicar reanimación cardiopulmonar.

Watari: Esto no tiene sentido, no se en donde nos encontramos, es urgente, debemos hacer algo al respecto...

*Sus palabras son cortadas por un repentino y ligero beso de Light, quien al finalizar deja a Watari solo en la habitación*

Watari: ...*perplejo*

Beyond: Kyahahahahahahahaha

Rell: Eso si que fue frío Light.

L: Desagradable y maleducado, pero sobre todo desagradable, pudiste haber elegido la opción de decir la verdad. Ahora solo has logrado que mis sospechas hacia ti aumentaran.

Light: *Limpiándose la boca* Ryuzaki, ya te explique mis motivos.

Beyond: ¿Por qué te llama Ryuzaki? Ese es MI nombre, maldito ladrón.

Aiber: ¡Debo ir al baño!

Beyond: ¡Cierra tu sucia boca!, esto es mucho más importante.

L: Habías muerto, no vi problema alguno al tomarlo prestado, y al hacerlo no creí que volverías a la vida como invitado especial en un programa de poca calidad y que justamente yo sería uno de los participante involucrados.

Bayond: Pues esa es una de las razones por las que no quiero reemplazarte, eres patético, muérete.

Ryuk: Kukukukuku, esto sin duda es más divertido que apostar en el mundo de los shinigamis.

Rell: *Alcanzándole una manzana a Ryuk* Y así será, solo espera el siguiente comentario, espéralo pacientemente, espéralo...


	4. Triángulo amoroso

Rell: Wohooo esto fue más rápido de lo que esperaba, ¡Hoy es tu día de suerte Matsuda! Parece que lograste causar lástima y te han dado la oportunidad de participar.

Matsuda: ¡Si! Y tu Aizawa, decías que jamás lo lograría, ¡En tu cara!

Rell: De todas formas estarás en el próximo episodio, hay que respetar turnos.

L: Hablas de respetar cuando has dejado que Aiber se orinara en los pantalones.

Rell: Sal de aquí L, hoy no participas, por lo tanto debes permanecer con el resto.

Light: Tranquilo Ryuzaki, yo me encargaré de la situación.

Rell: A ti tampoco te han preguntado nada.

Light: ¿¡Qué! Le preguntan al inútil de Matsuda y no a MI, YO soy el protagonista, YO soy quien debería estar en el escenario, YO...

Rell: Ya tuviste tu momento de gloria, te desesperaste tanto por la fama que abusaste de un pobre anciano, esfúmate, me das asco.

Beyond:*Iluminado por los reflectores*

I can't seem to face up to the facts  
I'm tense and nervous and I  
Can't relax  
I can't sleep 'cause my bed's on fire  
Don't touch me I'm a real live wire

Psycho Killer,  
Qu'est-ce que c'est  
fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa far better  
Run run run run run run run away  
Psycho Killer,  
Qu'est-ce que c'est  
fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa far better  
Run run run run run run run away  
oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh...

Rell: Veo que te ha gustado la idea de realizar tu entrada cantando, por cierto esa canción te sienta muy bien.

L: ¬¬

Light: Yo debería haber hecho una entrada musical.

Kelly: Aquí esta el primer comentario.

Rell: Yo lo leo, entrometida. Bien, dice:

"**HOOOLAAA BEYOOONNNDD! 8DDDDD , y veamos, la pregunta para el sexy ojirojo es: ¿Por qué molestarte tanto preparando un caso en contra de L, si podías retomar tu vida en plena libertad, hacer lo que se te diera la gana y jamás te hubiesen capturado? Y si no me dices la verdad... (Zamtik se truena los dedos) Pues el desafío/tortura/reto, sería: Comerte una fresa sin usar nada más que tus labios, entre Naomi Misora y tú JAJAJAJAJA XDDDD**

**PD: Light cochino! JAJAJAJA XDDDDDDD Habla claro que te gusta Watari JAJAJA XDDD"**

Rell: Light, al menos te incluyeron en la posdata.

Beyond: Creo que no llegue a entenderlo por completo, ¿Lo repites de nuevo?

Rell: Claro, dice "Light cochino!"

Beyond: No escuche la segunda parte.

Rell: "Cochino!"

L: ¿Cómo dices?

Rell: "Light cochino!"

Light: Ya quedo claro.

Matsuda: Yo no escuche bien.

Rell: Jódete Matsuda. Entonces Beyond, ¿Qué eliges?

Beyond: Ese desafío/tortura/reto, ¿Es para mi o para Misora? Siento que no me molesta en absoluto...

Naomi: ¿Qué?

Raye: Aléjate de mi novia.

Rell: ¡Oh! Un triángulo amoroso, pero lamento informarte Raye que un desafío/tortura/reto es un desafío/tortura/reto y no puedes hacer nada al respecto. Además, no tengo ganas de oír a B.B. enloquecido, dando un discurso sobre por qué hizo lo que hizo.

Beyond: *Arreglando su aliento* Traigan la fresa y los labios de Misora.

Naomi: ¿Por qué yo? Él es quien esta jugando, esto es injusto.

Rell: Claro que no, no te resistas.

Naomi: No lo haré.

Rell: Entonces...*Le da una descarga eléctrica a Naomi*

Naomi: Aaaaaaarrrrrrggghhhhhh Ya dije que no lo haré.

Rell: ¿Quieres jugar a hacerte la ruda, eh? Entonces tendremos que acercar a B.B. hacia ti y si no cumples el reto tu novio se muere.

Matsuda: ¡Oh no! Esto se vuelve cada vez más interesante.

Aizawa: ¡Matsuda!

Bayond: Por mi esta bien. *Se ubica frente a Naomi y le sonríe* Misora, esto no es nada personal.

Naomi: Entonces elige responder a la pregunta.

Bayond: Ya es muy tarde. *Mete la fresa en su boca y luego la lleva hasta la de Naomi. Roza sus labios contra los de ella.*

Rell: Recuerden solo usar los labios.

Raye: ¡No! Quítate, aléjate de ella, suéltala bastardo.

Rell: *Le da una descarga a Raye* Le quitas el romanticismo con tus gritos.

*Beyond continua presionando la fresa, sin cerrar lo ojos y observando a una ruborizada Naomi Misora. Sostiene su rostro entre las manos y comienza a morder la fresa. Emite gemidos exagerados mientras le acaricia las mejillas, provocando que la cólera de Raye aumente. B.B. se apodera del labio inferior de la dama, sin dejar de sostener la fruta, y saborea el gusto dulce que posee. Lleva sus manos hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza y ejerce presión en ella, enredando sus delgados dedos entre el oscuro cabello de la agente.*

Matsuda: Esto es a lo que me refería.

Misa: Pervertido.

Rester: *Cubriéndole los ojos a Near* Lo lamento señor, pero no considero apropiada la situación.

Near: Confío en sus instintos Rester.

Higuchi: ¡Demasiada ropa!

Roger: No esperaba esto de ti Beyond.

Rell: Eres demasiado ingenuo Roger.

*Naomi muerde la mitad de la fresa sin saber que su compañero hace lo mismo, provocando que sus labios junten completamente. Beyond Birthday mantiene firme el rostro de ella y deja que su propia lengua saboree el interior de la boca femenina, devorando los restos del dulce.*

Raye: Oigan, la esta besando, eso no figuraba en el reto.

Rell: Es desafío/tortura/reto, y yo no creo que se estén besando, es decir, no hay forma de que lo sepa.

*Se oyen de nuevo los jadeos exagerados mientras pálido muchacho mordisquea levemente el labio inferior de la morocha.*

Beyond: *Finalmente la suelta* Eso estuvo bien.

Naomi: *Intentando relajarse* Eso fue todo, ya se terminó, ahora alejen su rostro de mi.

Beyond: Mira nada más, estas toda ruborizada.

Raye: ¿Acaso te gustó Naomi?

Naomi: No quiero hablar del tema. *Aún más ruborizada*

Rell: Como digas, señorita enamorada. *Picándola con el dedo*

Light: Ejem…

Sexbomb Sexbomb I'm a Sexbomb  
I can give it to you, when you need to come along  
Sexbomb sexbomb I'm a sexbomb  
And baby I can turn you on.

I can give you more and more counting up the score  
I can turn you upside down and inside out  
I can make you feel the real deal  
And I can give it to you any time because you're mine

Sexbomb Sexbomb I'm a Sexbomb  
I can give it to you, when you need to be turned on

Sexbomb Sexbomb I'm a Sexbomb  
And baby I can turn you on

And baby I can turn you on

Misa: ¡Liiiiiiiggghhhht!

Takada: *Súbito desmayo*

And baby I can turn you on

And baby I can turn you on

And baby I can turn you… ¡Aaaaaarrrrrrrrrgggggggghhhhh!

Rell: Esto no es American Idol.*Dándole descargas eléctricas*

Matsuda: ¿Puedo tener un número musical?

Raye: Me las vas a pagar. *Saltando hacia B.B.*

Rell: Tú estabas atado.

Ryuk: Kukukuku, quería divertirme un rato.

Rell: Oh Ryuk, no puedo enojarme contigo. Pero tampoco dejaré que lastimen a Beyond…aunque me gustaría ver como pelean.

*Penber toma a Beyond por la camisa y suelta un puñetazo en su rostro*

Matsuda: Enséñale que los federales mandan. *grita a Raye*

*B golpea con un fuerte codazo en el estómago a Raye, provocando que este lo suelte. Luego patea sus piernas, haciéndolo caer sobre sus manos*

Mello: Eso es Beyond, machácalo por completo.

Naomi: Esto es muy sexy, pero hay que detenerlos.

Raye: Esto es por ti mi amor. *Derriba al morocho y continúan golpeándose en el suelo*

Beyond: Kyahahahahaha*Se encuentra sobre el agente del FBI, ahorcándolo con la corbata* Kyahahahahahaha.

Rell: Creo que con esto bastará. *Le da una descarga eléctrica a cada uno*

Raye: * En el suelo, intentando respirar normalmente*

Beyond: Henh henh henh henh *retorciéndose de la risa*

Matsuda: Eso si fue una pelea, como en las telenovelas.

Aizawa: Matsuda compórtate.

Rell: Casi lo olvidaba, si quieren que, cada vez que reciban una llamada o mensaje de texto, su celular suene con la voz de Aizawa diciendo "¡Matsuda!", solo deben enviar AFRO al 13 13, recuerden AFRO al 1313.


	5. Bocadillo de medianoche

Rell: *Bailando en círculos en el centro del escenario* ¿No es agradable estar a las dos de la madrugada bailando canciones de Disney?*En el fondo suena la música del Rey León*

Kelly: Tu estas bailando, pero yo tengo que trabajar sin que me paguen un mísero centavo, más bien dicho: sin que TU me pagues un mísero centavo.

Rell: Lo siento, no escuche nada de lo que dijiste, estoy practicando mi nuevo método de ignorar idiotas.

Matsuda: Oigan, ya es mi turno de jugar¿No?

Rell: Tampoco te oí a ti Matsuda, tu estas incluido dentro de la definición de "idiota", creo que encabezas la lista.

Matsuda: Eso no...

Rell: Nadie desea oír tu respuesta *Cortando súbitamente la frase del policía*Y por cierto, estas último en el juego.

Misa: Misa tiene sueño, ¿Por qué debo despertarme si no hay ninguna pregunta para Light o Misa?

Rell: Por la misma razón por la que hablas en tercera persona.

Misa: *Tras pensarlo* Eso no tiene sentido.

Rell: Me ganaste Ryuk *Dándole manzanas*

Ryuk: Kukuku, creíste que Misa tardaría más en razonar tu respuesta kukuku.

Rell: Da igual, leamos el motivo por el cual todos están despiertos:

**"L****a primera pregunta es para... MELLO!, asi que... hola mello :DD me gustaria saber... ¿te vistes como esquinera a punto de venderse a proposito?... si no la contestas, tendras que representar una escenita hard yaoiestca (?) con Matt donde TU seas el UKE mientras yo lo grabo para subirlo a Internet *¬* [ejem, ejem, lamento meterte Matt owo']**

**Ok, mi siguiente pregunta es: Near, mucha gente dice que tu no puedes ser el activo en una relacion... ¿podrias demostrar lo contrario conmigo durante 20 seg.? ¬u¬' ... ehh... bien, realmente no me gustaria hacerte sufrir, ademas de que si no te doy segunda opcion tienes que hacer obligatoriamente la primera, así que olvidemos lo del reto -w- xDD**

**Por ultimo, tengo que hacer mi buena obra del dia, así que Matsuda, jejeje... te estabas quejando de que nadie te hacia preguntas, asi que... ¿que tal van las cosas con Sayu?¿es cierto que cuando llega "la hora" es ella la que esta arriba? LOL,,, si no lo aceptas tendras que ir con Watari, que seguramente seguira traumado en ese cuarto, y le preguntes: "watari, ¿que es el sexo?" con un tono y sonrisa mas inocente que la de una chiquilla de 2 años :333"**

Mello: No crean que seré motivo de humillación nuevamente.

Matt: Creo que no tenemos opción *Preparado para que lo desaten*

Mello: Quédate en tu silla, dije que no seré motivo de humillación.

Matt: Como digas *Preparado para volver a dormir*

Rell: Oh vamos, esta vez no es solo Matsuda quien quiere ver algo de acción en el escenario.

Mello: Esto es el colmo, no soy un exótico objeto exposición, no soy una marioneta, ¡Y Near no va a utilizarme según su conveniencia!

Near: *Con una media sonrisa en su rostro*

Mello: De seguro ÉL mandó ese mensaje solo para humillarmeuna _vez más. _Pero no me ganarás, no esta vez. *Con la respiración agitada, rechinando los dientes*

Rell: Vaya, esto se puso tenso.

Near: Yo no he mandado ese mensaje Mello, y tu lo sabes, ahora solo limítate a responder.

Mello: ¡No me digas que hacer!

Rell: *Colocándose un par de gafas y tomando postura de psicoanalista* Por lo que veo, querido Mello, tu solo buscas excusas para enfadarte con Near.

Mello: "Querido Mello"...*Repite con la mirada perdida*

Rell: De acuerdo...responde la pregunta de Akane, te garantizo que ella no es Near.

Mello: Tal vez sea verdad, dudo que él sepa lo que significa Uke *Pronuncia esta frase con suma arrogancia*

Near: En realidad, lo se.

Rester: ¿Pero qué rayos...?

L: ¿Qué es Uke?

Rell: Esto sigue siendo un tanto incómodo...Entonces, Mello, ¿Qué eliges?

Mello: La pregunta, obviamente. Tener estilo y buen gusto a la hora de elegir ropa es muy diferente a vestirse como, utilizo palabras de nuestra lectora, "esquinera a punto de venderse". A diferencia de esas mujeres con un "trabajo" degradante, yo me visto así porque a mi se me antoja vestirme así, y no para conseguir sucios cerdos sedientos de servicios de mujerzuelas.

Matt: Eso fue sorprendente, por un minuto creí que halabas en serio.

Mello: Es en serio.

Matt: ¿"Estilo y buen gusto"? ¿Realmente? Entonces dime ¿Por qué combinas tus vestimentas con ese peinado?

Mello: Cierra la boca Matt *En un tono muy bajo y amenazante, con las pupilas diminutas* Por tu propio bien.

Rell: Solo para confirmarlo, ¿Estas 100% seguro de que no quieres grabar la escena hard-yaoi? Te aseguro que tendrías más fanáticos que Near.

Mello: Si lo que dices es tan genial, ¿Entonces por qué todavía no se le ha ocurrido hacer eso a Near?

Rell: Todos sabemos que no tiene las agallas para hacerlo.

Mello: Mal. Porque es una estupidez y hasta yo lo sé.

Matsuda: Vamos, no es tan difícil.

Aizawa:¡Matsuda!

Misa: Creo que sonó mi celular.

Ide: No Misa, fue solo Aizawa en persona.

Rell: Es un buen tonó para las llamadas. Ahora es tu turno peliblanco.

Near: Lo he meditado y es contra las reglas no proporcionarme la opción que incluya un reto.

Rell: Hago una excepción.

Near: De igual manera, la señorita Akane River me ha propuesto la opción que incluye una pregunta, por lo tanto solo debo limitarme a responder. Mi respuesta es: Si, podría demostrar lo contrario contigo en veinte segundos. Eso es todo.

Rell: Pues, realmente tienes razón, no tengo ningún argumento en contra.

Mello: Maldito...¿¡Por qué nadie lo fastidia!

Rell: Debes admitir que esta vez tuvo razón.

Mello: Yo también la tengo, mi ropa exquisita.

Matt: Eso es lo que dicen todos tus clientes.

Mello: ¿Tu eres mi amigo o un mal bufón?

Matt: Necesito un cigarrillo.

Near: Deberías abandonar ese hábito repugnante, puede provocarte daños severos.

Mello: Fealdad, estupidez aguda, trastorno obsesivo compulsivo por los videojuegos, y hacer pésimas bromas. No veo por que tenga que dejar de fumar, ya tiene todos estos problemas y dudo que pueda empeorar.

Matt: Por favor, soy el personaje preferido y tan solo tuve que aparecer en dos o tres oportunidades jugando y fumando. Por otro lado tu has tenido que adquirir una horrible cicatriz para ser tomado en serio.

Mello: Mueres siendo tiroteado por un montón de ridículos japoneses y eres el tercer candidato para tomar el puesto de L, auch.

Matt: Eso fue un golpe bajo, yo no se como es que mueres. Además debes agradecer que no nombre lo que más te duele.

Rell: Dilo, dilo.

Mello: ¡Me gustaría ver si te atreves!

Roger: Por favor Mello, disminuye tu tono de voz.

Mello: ¡Nadie va a...!

Rell: Eso es todo *Dándole una descarga eléctrica al rubio*

Gevanni: Si alguien me ofreciera el reto de abofetear a Mello, lo haría con gusto.

Takada: Si alguien me ofreciera el reto de abofetear a Amane, lo haría con gusto.

Aiber: Si alguien me ofreciera el reto de ir al baño, con gusto, con mucho, mucho gusto lo aceptaría.

Rell: Cállense, si los lectores quisieran oírlos solo les hubieran hecho preguntas, pero no es así. Creo que aquí damos por finalizado el programa de hoy.

Matsuda: Esperen, se olvidan de mi turno...

Rell: Claro, olvide que tuvieron compasión de ti. Te repito la pregunta Matsuda: "¿que tal van las cosas con Sayu?¿es cierto que cuando llega "la hora" es ella la que esta arriba? LOL,,, si no lo aceptas tendras que ir con Watari, que seguramente seguira traumado en ese cuarto, y le preguntes: "watari, ¿que es el sexo?" con un tono y sonrisa mas inocente que la de una chiquilla de 2 años :333"

Soichiro: ¿¡QUÉ! ¿¡Cuando llega la hora! ¡Matsuda!*Agitándose en la silla en la cual se encuentra atado*

Matsuda: Eh... yo no podría, es decir, quisiera...es decir, tal vez si, pero no...nunca he..., no es que no me gustaría, pero no creo, es decir si, no, si...

Soichiro: Habla de una vez, y hazlo con claridad.

Matsuda: Elijo la pregunta. Las cosas con Sayu van mejor de lo que esperaba.

Soichiro: ¡Matsuda!

Matsuda: Solo hemos compartido un par de tazas de té por la tarde, juro que no la toqué.

Rell: Me informan que esta diciendo la verdad.

Soichiro: Entonces dime Matsuda, ¿Hubieras deseado intentar algo con MI HIJA?

Matsuda: Eh...pues, no estoy seguro de a que se refiere

Rell: *Dándole descargas eléctricas* Eres un mentiroso Matsuda, sabes muy bien a que se refiere.

Soichiro: Contesta.

Matsuda: De acuerdo, me hubiera agradado, pero no lo hice, jamás intente nada, digo la verdad.

Rell: Tengo una brillante idea. ¡Kelly! Trae a Sayu.

*La joven japonesa es colocada en el escenario, atada en su silla y un tanto nerviosa*

Rell: Bien Matsuda, deberás revelar tus sentimientos hacia Sayu mediante una dulce balada. Veamos cantarás...Toxic, la versión de Hard Fi.

Ide: ¿No se dice Wii Fi?

Matsuda: Oh, me encanta esa canción, pero no se si el jefe la cree apropiada para que se la cante a Sayu apropiada.

Soichiro: No dejaré que le cantes ni El payaso plin plin.

Rell: Si no lo hace Sayu recibirá potentes descargas eléctricas y una orden de descuento en traumas psicológicos, si lo ordenan ahora le obsequiaremos una silla de ruedas.

Soichiro: Primero los mafiosos y ahora esto, ¿Es que mi hija esta destinada al sufrimiento?

Mello: Oiga, no se atreva a compararme, lo mio era importante, esto no es más que una maldita pérdida de tiempo.

Rell: Por favor, si Matt te cantara a ti no lo considerarías una estupidez ¿Verdad?

Mello: Solo si cantara como un Oompa Loompa.

Rell: *Pensativo* Lo tendré en cuenta. Entonces, jefe, ¿Qué elije?

Soichiro: ...De acuerdo, dejaré que Matsuda cante...

Rell: También debe bailar mientras Sayu observa atada en su silla.

Soichiro: ¿Qué?

Rell: Son las reglas.

Soichiro: Bien...

Rell: ¡Canta Matsuda!

Matsuda:Baby, can't you see?

I'm calling.

A girl like you,

Should wear a warning.

It's dangerous,

I'm falling.

*Matsuda se quira la chaqueta y la corbata, sacude esta última y termina por arrojarla en dirección a Sayu*

Too high, can't come down.

Losing my head, spinning 'round and 'round.

Do you feel me now?

With a taste of your lips,

I'm on a ride.

You're toxic,

I'm slipping under.

With a taste of your poison,

Paradise.

I'm addicted to you,

Don't you know that you're toxic?

And I love what you do,

Don't you know that you're toxic?

I'm addicted to you,

Don't you know that you're toxic?

Rell: Pasable, hubiera esperado más de ti Matsuda, pero eres una constante decepción.

Matsuda: Ya me lo han dicho.

Rell: Ya que están todos despiertos mandare a Watari a preparar unos bocadillos, el pobre se ha salvado de ser involucrado en el reto de alguien más.

L: Yo quiero un pastel.

Ryuk: Y yo manzanas.

Rell: Los bocadillos son para mi, pero descuida Ryuk, te traeremos manzanas, hay que mantenerte sobornado.

Matt: Envíenme cigarrillos, ¡Estoy entrando en el síndrome de abstinencia!

* * *

N/A: Casi lo olvidaba, perdón por haber tardado tanto en este capítulo, me resultó difícil escribirlo, seguramente esto se deba a que han comenzado las clases por acá y estuve con cansancio ya que debo madrugar T.T

Por otro lado espero que Japón y los demás países perjudicados por los desastres recientes consigan recuperarse, fue realmente doloroso y mis más sinceras condolencias para todas las familias afectadas.


	6. BFF

Rell: Oigan vagos, pongan atención que ha llegado un nuevo mensaje y hay que responderlo antes de que el tiempo se nos escape de las manos.

Matsuda: ¿Uno nuevo? ¿Y, hay mensajes para mi?

Rell: Emmm...no.

Kelly: Si Matsuda, hay uno para ti, es realmente interesante.

Rell: Bocona, esa es la razón por la cual no diriges este programa.

Beyond: ¿Por qué rayos estoy atado a una silla? Siempre entro realizando un número musical. Esto no es justo.

Rell: Veras, algunos de tus compañeros se han quejado porque, según ellos "tenemos preferencia y te damos los gustos". No daré nombres .

Beyond: Malditos celosos.

Light: Entonces, ¿Cuántas preguntas hay hoy para mi? ¿Diez, quince, veinte tal vez?

Rell: No lamento decirte que ninguna. Para que nadie más comience a preguntar si ha llegado su turno de jugar, leeré el mensaje:

**Shino: para...*redoble de tambores* Elle**

**Pregunta: a quien preferirias a Light o a Beyond? **

**Reto:ver como Beyon se come un pastel de fresas con glasseado y Mu...chos dulces...Atado en una silla frente a el**

**Mitsuki:yo sigo **

**para Matt**

**Pregunta:(se recomienda que mello no este ahi)a quien prefieres a Mello o a Near La verdad!**

**Reto: Besar a Near enfrente de mello y...Sobrevivir**

**Kaoru:yo tengo que hacer una accion buena Diario a si que yo le pregunto a...**

**Matsuda**

**Pregunta:¿Que fue lo mas raro que viste hacer a Elle y ¿Lo grabaste? y si es asi ¿me pasas el o los videos**

**Reto:(A qui si voy a ser malo Muajajajaja)vestirse de chica y... que light te toqueteeh (se escribe asi o.O)**

**Shino: se me ocurrio otra! que es para Beyond**

**Pregunta: podrias describir a Alex?(hablando bien por favor) y... fueron amigos o Mas?**

**Reto:(esta vez si es para el y no para la pobre de misora)Elogia Elle Diez veces **

Rell: Tú vas primero ojeroso.

L: Ya lo se, pero esto... ¿Es en serio?¿De verdad debo escoger entre Light o Beyond? Que asco, sin ofender Light.

Light: Descuida Ryuzaki... bastardo ...

Beyond: Sin ofender Light.*tono burlón*

Rell: Puedes elegir el reto si lo deseas.

Beyond: De hecho, me gusta el reto.

Rell: Dejarás que Beyond arruine y se ría de tu orgullo frente a ti, o elegirás entre las dos personas que más te odian sobre faz del planta que, actualmente, podemos llamar Tierra.

L: Bien, elijo la pregunta, y escojo a Light. Al fin y al cabo, tú eres mi único y mejor amigo. *mintiendo*

Rell: *Dándole una descarga eléctrica a L*Pero miren nada más, a alguien se le ocurrió mentir.

L: Arrrrrrrrrgh, pasé de alto ese detalle.

Light: ¿Eso quiere decir que no me consideras tu mejor amigo o que no me escoges a mí? Porque en serio, soy mucho más bonito que ese fenómeno de ojos rojos.

Beyond: Te-ñi-do *cantando burlonamente*

Rell: Tengo tres noticias Light: una buena, una mala y una sin importancia. La buena es que me acaban de informar que L si te escogió a ti, la irrelevante es que no eres el mejor y único amigo irreemplazable de L, y la mala es que al parecer para él no eres tan importante como B.B., pues tu solo fuiste el reto más difícil que se le presentó, pero B.B. implica una situación más personal y para L no fue solo el caso de un asesino. En otras palabras, él tomó tu caso porque era peculiar y la policía no podía resolverlo, es más creo que ellos fueron quienes se lo presentaron. En cambio, al caso de Los Ángeles él lo escogió solo porque se trataba de B.B.

Misa: ¿Lo qué?

Light: ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? Yo fui quien lo venció, yo gané.

Near: Tú solamente lo mataste.

Rell: Ni siquiera pudiste hacerlo solo, tuviste que utilizar personas y shinigamis para lograrlo. En cambio, Beyond Birthday lo hizo todo solo.

Light: Y perdió, termino muriendo gracias a mi, sin siquiera poder asesinar a L antes.

Rell: Ese no era su objetivo. Y Beyond fue un caso personal, tu no.

Light: Da igual, yo gané.

Near: No, yo lo hice.

Mello: Hubieras muerto de no ser por mí.

Rell: Tú moriste.

Mello: Eso no significa que no pueda ganar.

L: Siempre supe que Light era Kira.

Rell: Pero no tenías pruebas.

L: Pero lo sabía.

Light: Perdiste, acéptalo.

Near: Tú también acéptalo entonces.

Mello: Acepta que yo también gané Near.

Near: Ya lo acepté, no viste el último capítulo.

Mello: Quería que lo hicieras en persona.

Light: Yo les gano, soy uno solo, ustedes deben trabajar juntos para lograr ganarme. Quiero agregar que también hubiera ganado sin utilizar a los shinigamis y humanos, soy lo suficientemente asombroso como para lograrlo de otra manera, mis estrategias son infinitas.

Near: Mentira, en el último episodio estabas solo y terminaste muriendo.

Light: ¡CÁLLATE! Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrgggghhhhhh

Rell: *dándole descargas eléctricas a los cuatro* Si que son irritantes. No hay ningún ganador absoluto así que ya basta. Matt, es turno.

Matt: *Todos observándole enfadados* No es mi culpa que sea mi turno, de hecho no me molestaba que discutieran.

Mello: Solo elije, por cierto ¿Qué dice la pregunta?

Rell: Veamos, dice:

**Pregunta:(se recomienda que mello no este ahi)a quien prefieres a Mello o a Near La verdad!**

**Reto: Besar a Near enfrente de mello y...Sobrevivir**

Matt: *Tragando saliva*

Rell: Oops, olvide alejar a Mello.

Kelly: Mentira, antes habías dicho que querías que él presenciara la situación para que se enfade con Matt e intente asesinar a Near, según tu eso atraería más público.

Rell: Ya que tienes tan buena memoria recuérdame cortarte la lengua.

Mello: No veo por qué debería de alterarme, después de todo ya se que elegirá Matt.

Matt: *Pensativo*

Mello: Matt... ¿Qué esperas?

Matt: *Dudando*

Mello: ¿Matt? *Rechinando los dientes*

Near: Dudo que logres ser elegido si continúas presionándolo de esa manera.

Mello: Responde de una condenada vez.

Matt: Es que estoy pensando.

Mello: ¿Pensando? ¿Desde cuándo se te da por hacer eso, eh? Elije ya.

Matt: Ves, siempre haces lo mismo, me subestimas.

Mello: Matt, hablo en serio, no vengas con estupideces ahora.

Roger: Mello, es suficiente, no seas tan duro con Matt.

Mello: Cierra la boca. Elige Matt, no tienes mucho que pensar. Yo soy tu amigo y no Near, debes elegirme a mi.

Matt: Eso...eso es verdad, pero jamás e intentado ser amigo de él siquiera.

Mello: Espera, quiero ver si entendí. ¿Estas evaluando la posibilidad de ser suamigo?

Rell: Auch, eso no suena nada bien.

Matt: Pues...pues, tal vez si, tal vez no...*contesta intentando parecer misterioso mientras los nervios se lo comen vivo*

Mello: ¿Así son las cosas entonces? Llevo una vida entera odiando a Near y me dices como si nada que "tal vez" pienses ser su amigo.

Matt: Bueno...

Mello: Malo, esto es malo, y tu no serás su amigo. Es más ¿Por qué querrías serlo?

Matt: ¡Ese es el problema! No se si quisiera ser su amigo, ya que tu jamás me has dado la oportunidad de elegir nada.

Mello: Si ese es el problema, deberías haberlo dicho desde un principio ¿Por qué siempre haces las cosas tan complicadas?

Matt: Deja de subestimarme, sé que no soy perfecto, no deseo serlo tampoco, y no por eso debes descargar tu furia conmigo o con los demás. ¿Sabes una cosa?

A veces tú eres tu propio problema.

Rell: Wooooooooow eso, fue profundo.

Mello: Apenas puedes mantenerte centrado en un solo tema, atente a responder la pregunta y déjate palabrerías.

Matt: Deja de evadirlo. Me atacas porque no puedes enfrentar tus problemas. Quieres demostrar tu superioridad por sobre Near, pero en realidad eres un miedoso.

Mello: ¡Cállate!

Matt: Eres un miedoso.

Mello: Cállate. *intentando soltarse de la silla*

Matt: Eres un maldito miedoso.

Mello: ¿¡Ah si! Entonces puedes irte bien a la mierda y matarte antes de que te pudras solo. No tendrías la oportunidad de ser alguien sin mí, sabes perfectamente que eres un inepto bueno para nada.

Matt: Sé claramente quien soy, no necesito ser detective para recordarlo.

Mello: Mantente tranquilo, jamás lo serás. Y tampoco volverás a verme a menos que esperes un balazo entre tus ojos.

Matt: Me da igual lo que hagas de ahora en más.

Mello: Ese pensamiento no dista mucho de como has sido toda tu vida, siempre te importo un comino lo que ocurriera.

Halle: Mello.*Lo llama desde el público, pero el aludido intenta ignorarla* No lo hagas, dentro tuyo sabes que lo que dices no es verdad. Tú le importas a tu amigo y él a ti. Sabes que el hecho de que él haya arriesgado su vida en el caso no fue en vano. Esto es en lo que siempre le has ganado a Near, tal vez Matt sea uno de tus mejores logros y estés a punto de perderlo por no haber confiado en él. No lo dejes ir.

Mello: No…..Pero….*Reflexionando, con la vista fija en Matt* Tal vez...tal vez sea cierto, pero...lo siento Matt. Lo lamento.

Matt: ¿Eso significa qué ahora...?

Mello: Eres el mejor amigo que podría haber tenido.

Matt: *Sonriendo amplia y lentamente* Elijo a Mello.

Rell: Awwwwwwwwwwwww, que dulzura, pero ni crean que los liberaré para que se abracen.

L: Con que eso es la verdadera amistad.

Light: Por favor, estamos secuestrados, no sean ridículos.

Mello: Cierra la boca, tu moriste solo y pidiendo ayuda a las personas que utilizaste.

Rell: Ven: no solo torturamos personajes de anime, sino que también recomponemos amistades.

Mello: Tú no hiciste más que fastidiar.

Matt: Salvo por ese detalle, debo admitir que valió la pena.

Matsuda: Qué día de pelos, esto fue toda una telenovela. Por cierto, ahora es mi turno de jugar. ¿Verdad?

Light: Que elija la pregunta, que elija la pregunta...*rezando a todos los dioses en los que no cree*

Rell: ¿Qué elijes Matsuda ? ¬¬

Matsuda: Mmm... pues...creo que... la pregunta.

Light: Si *pronuncia rápido y en voz baja* Es decir, prudente elección Matsuda.

Matsuda: Lo se, pero ahora que lo pienso, no estoy seguro sobre que responder.

L: No veo por que yo haría algo raro.

Rell: Eres tan incomprendido pequeño retoño.

Matsuda: Tal vez les interese saber que hubo una noche en que Ryuzaki estaba dormido, ya saben, sentado como lo hace usualmente, sin embargo sostenía en sus manos una porción de pastel a medio comer. Yo solo quería apoyarla en la mesa así él no estaba tan incomodo. Pero cuando me acerqué L me pateó el brazo, y seguía con los ojos cerrados. Luego me acusó de ladrón de pasteles y incluso me preparó un plan alimenticio para que bajara de peso, según él no pensaba lo suficiente como para quemar mis calorías. Y eso no es todo, creo que los lectores recuerdan aquella vez en que Watari nos sirvió helado, pues el mío era dietético. También cuando nos proporcionó las placas nuevas y los cinturones, el mío tenía hoyos extra por si subía de peso durante el caso. En el incidente de Yotsuba, cuando terminamos con la operación dijo que no fue sencillo conseguir un colchón que resistiera mi peso.

Rell: Vaya Matsuda, ahora veo a que se debían esos rollitos en tu estómago.

Matsuda: No estoy gordo.

L: Esa es la actitud Matsuda, pero hay que ser realistas, tienes un problema de sobrepeso.

Matsuda: No estoy gordo.

Rell: El primer paso es admitirlo, pero suficiente de ti. Es el turno de B.

Beyond: Presente.

Rell: ¿Por qué no todos pueden pueden ser como tu?

Beyond: De ser así tendría que matarlos.

Rell: Adoro tu buen humor. Pero en fin, tu pregunta: **Pregunta: podrias describir a Alex?(hablando bien por favor) y... fueron amigos o Mas?**

**Reto:(esta vez si es para el y no para la pobre de misora)Elogia Elle Diez veces **

Beyond: ¿Quién demonios es Alex?

Rell: Pues, es A. Pero en Internet hay rumores de que su nombre era Alex.

Beyond: A...ya veo... era una rata de laboratorios, como yo, solo que él era mejor. Un niño bastante inseguro debo decir, sumiso, brillante y se mato. Pero, era una buena persona, un gran sujeto que no debió haber sido tan presionado ni debió haber sido tan débil, incluso pudo haber sido mi amigo. Ahora que lo pienso, él no se mato solo, L lo mato, Watari también. Después me llaman a mi asesino, destruyeron su mente.

Rell: Este día ha sido bastante tenso. ¿Por qué no vamos a unos comerciales?

¿No esta cansado de hacer siempre ejercicio para reducir su peso? Pues la solución esta a una llamada de distancia. El Quema grasas 3000 TM, es cómodo, práctico, sencillo y hasta a Matsuda le funciona, no es tarea fácil alejarlo de los pastelillos, pero con el Quema grasas 3000 MT puede lucir casi tan esbelto como L. Así que llame ya al 555 MATSUDA, le incluiremos un pañuelo usado por Light Yagami si lo hace ahora. Llame al 555 MATSUDA y atenderemos su llamada, pero apresúrese que las unidades se agotan. Llame ya.

Beyond: Oigan, dijiste haber secuestrado a todos los personajes. ¿En dónde está A entonces?

Rell: Yo nunca dije eso.

Beyond: Exijo una respuesta.

Rell: Te lo diré, de todos modos no puedes hacer nada. Se encuentra con Watari en el cuarto aislado, descuida no están "jugando" a nada.

Ryuk: Kukukukuku, eso es lo que crees.

Beyond: ¿Cómo?

Ryuk: Están jugando a intentar escapar.

Rell: Eso ya lo veremos *preparándose para los electrochoques*


	7. Diez mil años después de Kira

Rell:*Recostado en un sofá, viendo películas piratas, comiendo helado, con el aire acondicionado prendido y tapado con una frazada* Creo que debería continuar con las preguntas.

Kelly: ¿En serio? No veo el problema de que tú estés allí bien cómodo mientras tus rehenes se mueren de hambre, eso sin decir que ya no puedo salir de este espantoso lugar y ni siquiera me pagas.

Rell: Es verdad, todo marcha de maravilla, mejor espero una semana más. Además, creo que ellos ya encontraron una manera de pasar el tiempo. *Señalando en la dirección en la que se encuentran todos atados*

Matsuda: Bien...son grises, cuadradas y sucias.

Light: Las baldosas del piso.

Matsuda: ¡Si! Te toca Light.

Light: Veamos...perezoso, subnormal, desagradable y bueno para nada.

Rell: ¿Me llamaste a mi Raito?

Light: Me llamo Light, y si, a ti me refería. Esto apesta, si vas a tenernos secuestrados al menos llévanos un sitio más agradable.

L: Yo me conformaría con volver a ver a Watari, hace días que no se nada de él.

Aizawa: Bajen la voz, parece que Misa finalmente se ha dormido, estuvo las últimas dos horas contándonos sobre su amor por Light.

Ide: Creo que después de escucharla he comprendido algunas cosas sobre el amor y las relaciones.

Rell: ¿Tan aburridos están?

Matt: No quiero presionarte pero Mello lleva bastante tiempo observando una gotera del techo, le he hablado y no reacciona. Tiene las pupilas diminutas y la cabeza inclinada, ya me esta asustando esta situación. Encima tengo muchas ganas de fumar, prácticamente ya me he comido mis labios por los nervios. Dios santo, estoy en medio del síndrome de abtinencia.

Misa: Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhwwww... Misa-Misa se ha despertado. ¡Oh Light, que bonito luces cuando estas desesperado~~!

Light: Oh, no.

Rell: Creo que ya fue suficiente. *Poniéndose de pie y chasqueando los dedos* Kelly, tráeme las preguntas, yo voy a despabilarlos *Dándole un toque eléctrico a cada uno* Vamos, despéjense todos y escuchen.

Kelly: Son estas:

**Pregunta para: Light Yagami (Tiene tiempito sin aparecer XDDD)******

**Pregunta es: ¿Por qué no le dijiste al obseso de Mikami que matara a Near solamente, en vez de montar semejante espectáculo que fué la diversión para los No-Kiranianos? XDDDD******

**Reto es: (Estoy de buen humor, así que vámonos con un poco de Yaoi como tortura XDDD) Tienes que darle un beso de lo más apasionado a Beyond Birthday JAJAJAJAJA XDDDD Y no, no se valen trampas XDDDD******

**Y otra para mi hermoso panda :3******

**Pregunta para: L (Yay!)******

**Pregunta es: ¿En serio no pasó NADA entre Light y tú cuando estaban esposados? (Por favor, dime la verdad L que yo te amo XDDD)******

**Reto es: (u,u Owww, buew, si lo elijes...) Debes decirle a Near el porqué de su similitud contigo (Im your father! JAJAJAJA XDDD)****  
**

Light: Vaya, parece que se dignaron por preguntarme. ¿Qué es eso de No-Kiranianos? Ya lo recuerdo, son todos los que no se merecen el nuevo mundo, y los mataré, uno por uno. Ni siquiera lo haré yo mismo, se lo ordenaré a Mikami.

Mikami: ¡Siiiiii! Dios me ha elegido, me ha encomendado una tarea...

L: ¿Entonces admites que eres Kira?

Near: Mira nada más.

Light:Mh…mhhh….mhhh…ha…ha…ha…haaaaa…. Soy Kira, soy Kira, soy Kira. Ahí lo tienes, y te maté L, yo te gané. ¿Qué caso tiene que lo siga ocultando si estamos siendo secuestrados? Sé que ni bien nos liberen volveré a Mu.

Rell: Buen punto Kira, ahora responde.

Light: Eso sucedió por dos razones, 1º Mikami podría haber sido lo suficientemente idiota como para no saber cual de los agentes del SPK era Near y 2º Debía aprovechar la oportunidad y deshacerme de ambos equipos para después proceder a dominar el mundo sin interrupciones. Y debo aclarar que jamás besaría a ese fenómeno. *Apuntando a B.B.*

Beyond: ¿Y si la única forma de crear tu absurdo nuevo mundo fuera besándome?

Light: Pues, he besado a Misa después de todo.

Misa: Muchas veces.

Rell: Es tu tuno panda.

Matsuda: ¿Ahora quién es el obeso?

L: Sigues siéndolo tú Matsuda. Veamos, hablar sobre las perversidades a las que Light quería someterme o mentirle al pequeño. Creo que es mejor opción sacar a la luz las pestes de Light/Kira.

Light: Esta mintiendo.

Rell: La verdad es que no lo se, le di vacaciones a Lightman.

Kelly: Querrás decir que lo liberaste por fin.

Rell: En realidad lo rescataron, pero eso es otro tema. El punto es que no se si L miente, pero como me agrada tanto no voy a hacerle nada. Ahora danos detalles de las perversidades.

Light: Esto no tiene sentido, es decir, tiene menos sentido que antes. ¿Qué clase de secuestrador eres?

Rell: De la peor calaña. Ahora, escúpelo L.

L: Bien, Light pretendía que durmiésemos en una misma cama, parecía no entender que la situación era muy seria.

Light: Yo jamás hice tal cosa.

L: Light, por favor, te pido honestidad para con el público, creo que merecen la verdad y solo la verdad.

Matsuda: No seas egoísta Raito, quiero oír la historia.

Light: Maldito, dime Light.

L: También recuerdo que quería bañarse muy seguido, pero en la misma ducha que yo porque, según él, no me bañaba correctamente y deseaba encargarse él mismo del asunto.

Light: Mentira, mentira, mentira, yo no soy un sucio puerco.

Misa: ¡Aaaaaaaaaayyyyyy! Light ¿cómo es posible que me reemplazaras por alguien como Ryuzaki? A mí jamás me pediste que nos bañásemos juntitos.

Light: ¡Cállate idiota!

L: Por favor Yagami, no te salgas de tus cabales frente a la audiencia.

Light: Los matare a todos *(Agréguese aquí una sonrisa enfermiza)*

Mikami: Yo lo haré por usted Dios, cumpliré todos sus deseos *desatado de la silla*

Rell: ¿Y éste cuándo se liberó?

Kelly: Creo que nadie le estaba prestando atención como para saberlo.

Rell: ¿Cómo nos matarás entonces Mikami?

Mikami: Yo...yo...

Rell: Tu...tu...no tienes la libreta *tono burlón*

Mikami: ...*el rostro distorsionado por el pánico*

Light: Después de como me defraudaste ya no tengo esperanzas en ti *completamente sereno*

Mikami: ¡Dios!

Rell: *Dándole descargas eléctricas a Mikami* Sinceramente, esperaba que hicieras algo más interesante.

Oh, miren que divertido: cuando le das una descarga grita y al parar se calma *jugando con el dispositivo*

Mikami: Aaaaarrrrrrggggghhhhhhh...aaaaaaarrrrrrrggggg...aaaaaaaaaahhhhh*retorciéndose del dolor*

B: Quiero intentarlo *Rell le otorga el dispositivo*

Mikami: ...aaaaaarrrrrrrrrggggg......aaaaaarrrrrrr

B: Hahahahaahhahahaha

Matsuda: Eso no es justo...

Rell: ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Tienes algún problema con que el dulce e inocente Beyond Birthday juegue a torturar al miserable de Teru?

Matsuda: Emmm...no...

Rell: ¿Entonces que te parece injusto? *se acerca amenazante*

Matsuda: Es que...a Beyond le cambiaron el nombre y ahora, cuando habla, dice "B" en lugar de "Beyond". Y pues, yo quería saber si también pueden cambiar el mío.

Rell: De acuerdo.

Matsuda: Pero yo...espera ¿en serio?

Rell: Si, ya esta, dinos si te gusta.

Idiota#1: No quiero parecer una carga, pero realmente no me agrada.

L: ¿Seguro? Yo lo sugerí.

Rell: De todas formas no volveré a cambiártelo.

Light: Si el idiota va tener privilegios, yo también. Cámbienme a "Kira, el Dios del nuevo mundo".

Rell: De acuerdo...listo.

Kira, el Dios del nuevo estiércol: Esto no es lo que pedí.

Rell: Solo son detalles. ¿Cómo quieres llamarte tu L?

L: Solo liberen a Watari.

Rell: Como quieras, si así es como te quieres llamar, yo no soy quien para juzgar tu gusto.

Solo liberen a Willy: No me refería a esto, y ni siquiera es lo que dije.

Rell: Error de tipeo. ¿Alguien más quiere que le cambie el nombre?

...

Rell: Mejor así.

Puaj, Kelly, quita a Mikami del suelo. Esta desmayado y retorciéndose, es muy poco estético.

Kelly: ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa la estética del programa? *apoyando la cámara y atando a Mikami nuevamente*

Rell: Creo que por primera vez tienes razón *pensativo*. Esta decidido, ¡para la próxima iremos a un crucero de lujo!

Ryuk: Dame una razón por la cual deberían creerte.

Rell: Si no llega a suceder perderás tu dotación diaria de manzanas, te conviene ayudarme a hacer algo al respecto.

Ryuk: Oh-oh.


	8. Kiranianos, Wammy's kids and religion

Rell: Parece que hoy tenemos una larga lista de preguntas, esto será entretenido.

Light: No, deja las preguntas para después. La última vez nos prometiste un crucero de lujo.

Rell: En serio Light, pareciera que madrugaras, siempre tienes que ser el primero en quejarse.

L: Creo que está en su período, y veo que nos devolvieron nuestros nombres.

Light: No estoy en mi período, soy Dios y por lo tanto yo no...hphrhhm *Rell le tapa la boca con cinta adhesiva*

Rell: A ti también L *le tapa la boca a éste*. Se la pasan hablando durante todo el capítulo, dejen a los demás decir algo. A ver, Wedy ¿hay algo que quieras decirnos?

Wedy: No realmente, ya me acostumbre a esto y aunque no lo ande publicando en el periódico, también intento escapar de este secuestro.

Rell: Palabras muy profundas.

Wedy: Quisiera saber qué pasó con el tal crucero en el que embarcaríamos.

Rell: Suficiente de ti Wedy, perdiste tu oportunidad por hablar de más *tapa la boca de la mujer con cinta*

La primera pregunta es para Light, este tipo siempre termina hablando...

**¿Que harias si Elle encontrara tu cuaderno (Death Note) y Ryuk le contara TODO?**

Rell: *Le destapa la boca*¿Y bien?

Light: Comenzaré diciendo que Ryuk no le contaría de mis planes a L porque así las...

Rell: Esa no es la respuesta a la pregunta, limítate a lo que te piden.

Light: ¿O qué, me darás una descarga eléctrica? Ya me acostumbré, son como un piquete de mosquito.

Rell: Gracias por informare, la nueva tortura será que...Takuo Shibuimaru te lamas los pies.

Light: ¿Quién es ese?

Rell: Vaya, en serio no lo recuerdas...fue una de tus primeras víctimas, creo que la segunda. Es el motociclista que mataste para ayudar a la muchacha.

Light: Cierto, que sujeto tan repugnante, lo mataría de nuevo. Ni sueñes en que dejaré que me lama los pies.

Rell: Pues entonces responde o puede que seas tu quien lama los suyos.

Light: Bien, bien, ahora respondo. Veamos, si lo hiera ya no tendría nada más que esconder, así que simplemente le diría a Rem que mate a L.

Rell: Lógico. Ahora que lo recuerdo también tenías un reto para elegir:

**Reto:Ir a donde watary y pedirle perdon por besarlo, matarlo, matar a Elle y Por existir****  
**

Rell: Pero como ya respondiste queda anulado.

Light: Maldito bastardo, te matare...*le tapan la boca con cinta inmediatamente*

Rell: Me gustaría ver eso. La siguiente:

**Mitsuki:Yo sigo (con una libreta) Y es para Alex (SI asi se llama ¬¬)**

**Tu nombre completo:**

**Tu edad:**

**Mejor Amigo:**

**Peor Enemigo:**

**Libro Favorito:**

**Color favorito:**

**Color de ojos:**

**Color de Cabello:**

**Y Ropa favorita:**

**Mitsuki:y no le doy reto por que quiero que responda**

Rell: Me veo obligado a aclarar unas cuestiones: su nombre no es Alex, antes de traerlo aquí lo golpee con una guitarra en la cabeza las veces suficientes como para que no pueda recordar con claridad los detalles de su vida, puse en sus ojos unas rebanadas de limón y por lo tanto debe tenerlos cubiertos con vendas, lo obligue a dormir debajo de la lluvia y ahora tiene la voz afónica, lleva puesta una camisa de fuerza para no escapar de ninguna manera posible. Oh, casi lo olvidaba, está encerrado en un cuarto aparte, ya lo separamos de Watari.

B: Quiero ver a A.

Rell: Permiso denegado. Ahora dejaré a todos a cargo de Kelly, yo me llevaré la cámara y grabaré a A mientras lo interrogo. Por cierto Mitsuki ¿jamás habías considerado la posibilidad de pertenecer al cuerpo policial en lugar de acosar a los niños de Wammy? Para pedófilos ya tenemos Roger.

Roger: ¿¡Qué!

Matt: Roger me toco.

Roger: Eso es mentira.

Rell: Nadie quiere detalles de tus perversidades, anciano.

*Dirigiéndose al cuarto en donde está A* Pequeño suicida~~ tenemos preguntillas para ti.

A: ¿En dónde estoy? No veo nada. Ya lo recuerdo, los limones ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? Hasta me duele llorar.

Rell: Me duele más a mí que a ti. En fin, responde.

A:

Tu nombre completo: No lo recuerdo realmente, he sufrido un accidente con una guitarra.

Tu edad: Soy consciente de que atravieso la etapa de la adolescencia, pero no estoy seguro de qué edad exactamente.

Mejor Amigo: No tengo demasiadas amistades, pero con quien he llegado a profundizar mis lazos es con B.

Peor Enemigo: Creo que...yo mismo.

Libro Favorito: La Biblia.

Color favorito: Escarlata.

Color de ojos: No lo sé.

Color de Cabello: Tampoco lo sé, en serio lo lamento.

Y Ropa favorita: Esa pregunta es extraña, pero supongo que la ropa de L es mi favorita.

Rell: Muy bien hecho niño, supongo que lo eres, los más listos de Death Note son hombres *acariciando los cabellos de A*

A: Muchas gracias señor *sonriendo débilmente mientras Rell le inyecta un sedante*

Rell: Hahahahahahaha, es tan simpática esa criatura *Nuevamente con el resto de los secuestrados* Y como verás Mitsuki: Jaque mate.

Kelly: No deberías ser grosero con quienes comentan, mas bien agradéceles por dignarse a apoyarte en tus artimañas.

Rell: Lo siento, no te prestaba atención, estaba en piloto automático para ignorar idioteces. Ahora continúa... ¡Misa! Hasta a mi me extraña esta situación.

Misa: ¡Si! Misa es famosa y Light estará muy orgulloso de ella.

Rell: Lo que tú digas, aquí esta el mensaje:

**Shino: Yo continuo y es para Misa Si ella no ha tenido NI UNA pregunta **

**¿Que harias si encuentras a Light y Elle En "In Fraganti"?**

**Reto: Vestirse como Elle por UNA SEMANA**

Misa: ¿"In Fraganti"? Maldito pervertido, yo sospechaba que tenías malas intenciones con esas cadenas. Todo fue una excusa para aprovecharte de mi Light, pero él no te ama.

Aizawa: Misa, esto es solo una suposición.

Misa: ¡Oh! Bueno, creo que de ser real continuaría con mi rabieta y luego asesinaría a L con mi Death Note sin pensarlo *a medida que continua hablando su mirada se vuelve más oscura*

L: Eso te convierte en el segundo Kira, bonita confesión.

Misa: Pero Light dijo que ya no importaba si tu descubrías la verdad, ya que iríamos a Mu de todas formas ¿No es cierto eso Light?

Light: Si, me da igual lo que digas a partir de ahora, asquerosa humana insoportable y manipulable.

Misa: Light, Misa aún puede seguir siéndote útil.

Light: Claro que no, de hecho, eso es un alivio. Y lo mismo va para ti Takada. Mikami me agradaba, por eso fue el único que escogí, por sus cualidades. Solo me fallaste al final, aunque de todas formas eres una mala persona y por eso no te considero digno de vivir en mi Nuevo Mundo.

Misa: ¡Light!

Takada: ¡Yagami!

Mikami: ¡Dios!

Rell: ¡Burro! Para quien no entienda mi comentario le recomiendo ver Shrek 2. Pero en serio, suficiente Light *le aplica morfina* Y también sus seguidores *seda a sus aliados*.

B: Aleluya, ya eran demasiados Kiranianos.

Rell: Entonces, ahora pasamos al "Rincón Wammy's". A ti te toca primero Beyond:

**¿Que harias si supieras que a ti te enparejamos con Alex?**

**Reto:Besar a Alex con lengua y todo *¬* **

Rell: Por lo visto tenemos demasiados mensajes hormonales por aquí, pero no me malentiendan, mientras más sean, más bochornoso es ver qué responden nuestros anfitriones.

B: Escojo la pregunta, es muy sencilla, tan solo diría: Ok.

Rell: Directo y concreto, tan prudente como siempre Beyond.

B: No puedo evitar serlo. Por cierto, exijo que A esté en el mismo cuarto que el resto de nosotros.

Rell: Nuevamente, permiso denegado. Vas tu Matt:

**¿Sabes que te han enparejado con...Near? y ¿te gustaria ver el fic?**

**Reto:jugar solo con los muñecos de Near y No fumar por un mes**

Matt: Estaba seguro de que la pregunta involucraría a Mello, esto realmente me tomó por sorpresa. No creo poder sobrevivir al reto, así que supongo que no me hace ningún daño leer el fic. Emparejado con Near, siempre he apoyado a las mentes abiertas.

Mello: Yo no, a menos que sea a mi favor. Ahora, si, tu Kaoru, quema ese fic.

Near: No creo que deba, tal vez sea un buen aporte a la literatura, y si lo quema jamás lo descubriremos.

Mello: Cállate, solo opinas cuando quieres llevarme la contra.

Near: De hecho solo comento porque ahora hay una pregunta para mi, pero no veo ninguna dirigida a tu persona.

Mello: Por ahora *exclama con una desafiante sonrisa*.

Rell: Presiento que aquí se desatará una batalla campal, y más aún con este mensaje:

**¿Que harias si te encontras viendo a Mello y Matt "Jugando"?**

**Reto: Quemar TODOS tus jugetes**

Near: Sería horrorosamente asqueroso, por lo que solamente giraría y volvería con mis juguetes, intentando olvidar la imagen que presencié.

L: No lo comprendo, solamente estaban jugando.

Rell: Siempre tan inocente.

B: Se refiere a relaciones sexuales si mal no lo interpreto y estoy seguro que no lo hago.

L: ¡Oh! Creo poder captar la idea.

Rester: Insisto en que Near no debería ser expuesto a temas de estas matices.

Near: Tranquilícese Comandante, he adquirido los conocimientos necesarios sobre este área.

Mello: No tanto como yo.

Near: ¿Se supone que ese comentario debe hacerte quedar bien?

Mello: Claro que...oh, cállate.

Rell: Me gustaría continuar escuchando sobre sus experiencias, pero muy a mi pesar debo informarles que deberemos terminar aquí.

Matsuda: ¿Un itinerario que cumplir?

Rell: Verán, ustedes no son mis únicas víctimas, les tengo algunos compañeros que los acompañaran en su agonía en los próximos capítulos.

Matsuda: ¿Es alguien famoso? ¿Alguna señorita?

Rell: No te daré pistas. Así que por ahora solo les desearé unas felices Pascuas debido a mi religión.

Mello: ¿Eso significa que nos darás chocolate?

Rell: Claro que no, las Pascuas se tratan de Jesús y de resurrección y... para más información consulten a Wikipedia o a su Biblia amiga.


	9. Secret life

Rell: Have you heard the news that you're dead?  
No one ever had much nice to say  
I think they never liked you anyway  
Oh take me from the hospital bed  
Wouldn't it be grand to take a pistol by the hand?  
And wouldn't it be great if we were dead?

B: And in my honest observation

During this operation  
Found a complication in your heart  
So long,

Misa: 'Cause now you've got (now you've got)

Maybe just two weeks to live  
Is that the most the both of you can give?

Rell: Debería aprender a tocar la guitarra o el bajo, o lo que sea que toquen en esta parte de la canción.

Misa: Si desatas a Misa tal vez ella pueda intentar tocar.

Rell: Como si eso fuese a pasar. Como verán, público, somos devotos de My Chemical Romance, al menos yo.

Matsuda: Yo también me sé la letra de la canción.

Rell: Nadie quiere oírte aullar.

Matsuda: Mi mamá dice que canto bien.

Rell: Dudo que tenga oído musical entonces.

L: Creo que deberían darle una oportunidad a Matsuda, jamás lo han escuchado cantar.

Rell: ¿Me lo dices en serio?

L: Para nada.

Rell: Ya comenzaba a asustarme, pero concentrémosno en lo nuestro:Lo bello que luzco el día de hoy.

Kelly: Enuncia las preguntas de una maldita vez.

Rell: Bien, lo haré, pero no porque tu me lo hayas dicho. Debo aclarar que responderemos dos mensajes ya que uno de ellos contiene solo dos preguntas. Aquí están, redobles por favor:

**para L: dinoos la verdad PORQUE DIABLOS NEAR SE PARECE TANTO A TI?******

**reto: hacer una escenita yaoi con ligth *0* asdfgsadddadfg**

Rell: Bueno...puesto que ya son varias las veces que nuestros espectadores hablan de yaoi, creo que alguien debería explicarle a L lo que significa. Beyond, cuento contigo.

B: Oh si, quiero ser el destructor de su inocencia.

Rell: No se tu, pero yo le veo doble sentido a esa frase.

Watari: ¡Esperen! No pueden decirle esas cosas al señor Ryuzaki *gritando desde otra habitación*

Rell: No seas aburrido, además, L merece la verdad *llevando a Watari hacia el escenario *

L: Esto es confuso, mejor ya expliquen que es yaoi y por qué tantos lectores están interesados en que Light y yo representemos tal escena.

Light: ¿Por qué tienen que involucrarme a mi si es el reto de alguien mas?

Near: Por mi parte encuentro más interesante el hecho de que los lectores nos vean parecidos.

Rell: Por favor, eres el calco de L solo que miniaturizado y sin color. L, ¿acaso Near es tu hijo y en todo este tiempo no has querido decírselo, pero preferiste meterlo en un orfanato para genios y así mantenerlo bajo tu vigilancia?

L: Para nada, creo que nos parecemos porque ambos somos brillantes genios criados de forma parecida.

Rell: Entonces, siguiendo esa lógica, todos los niños de Wammy's tendrían que ser como tú, ya que fueron criados de maneras similares.

L: En realidad, ese es el objetivo de Wammy's, de forma que haya sucesores con lo requerido para la sucesión. Esto podría explicar la forma de pensar y actuar de Near, en cuanto al aspecto físico, creo que se debe a su mente también; es decir tanto mi enfoque como el suyo no están en dirección a tomar en cuenta como uno luzca, por lo tanto ambos somos un tanto descuidados en cuanto al aspecto.

Rell: Entonces, ¿estás completamente seguro de que no es tu hijo?

L: Así es.

Mello: Y, si yo no me preocupase por mi aspecto ¿sería su sucesor?

L: No era eso a lo que...ya estamos muertos de todas formas.

Rell: Buen punto. Pequeño fantasma, tu turno:

**y para mi lindo near (kyaaa near te amo casemonos y tengamos 3 hijos xD *0*) : que preferirias ¿besar a matt (enfrente de mello muahahah) o renunciar a tus juguetes de por vida?******

**reto: embarrarte en chocolate y que mello se lo coma (kyaaa viva el yaoi *q* MATT X NEAR MELLO X NEAR \\)**

Near: Lamento rechazar su oferta, pero no me siento interesado respecto a un compromiso civil, y mucho menos planeo tener hijos.

Por otro lado, la pregunta que ha formulado es un tanto ambigua; ¿es acaso una especie de obligación en la cual debo decidir entre perder mis juguetes o besar a Matt? ¿o solo lo pregunta por curiosidad? De cualquier forma, me limito a escoger la opción de besar a Matt, dudo en mi propia capacidad de poder renunciar a mis preciosos juguetes de por vida.

Rell: ¿Estas seguro de que no prefieres bañarte con chocolate y que Mello lo coma?

Near: Por favor, ni siquiera es necesario considerarlo, es dolo hecho de hacerlo sería disgustante.

Mello:¿Y acaso nadie pensaba preguntarme si yo estaba dispuesto a participar en esto?

Rell: Eres el segundón, por lo tanto te hubiera preguntado después que a Near.

Mello: Maldito desgraciado, haré volar tu estúpido programa y luego te obligaré a tragar los escombros mientras oyes cantar a Justin Bieber.

Rell: No te atreverías.

Mello: Oh, claro que si.

Rell: Todo menos oír a Justin Bieber, todo menos eso.

Kelly: Su música no es tan ma...*Rell le apunta con un arma en la cabeza*

Rell: Vamos, atrévete a continuar la frase.

Kelly: Nada, solo iba a decir algo tonto.

Rell: Como siempre *quitando el arma y sonriendo*. Bueno, usualmente respetaría el orden de los comentarios, pero siento un impulso que no puedo controlar y es que hay una pregunta en particular que me llamado la atención:

**esta es para: Aizawa!******

**bien Aizawa...(muajajaja) es cierto que te atrae Mogi? se Honesto owO******

**Reto:trae a Perry el Ornitorrinco al programa (la verdad no tiene mucho q ver xD)**

Aizawa: ¿¡QUÉ!

Rell:*Imitando la voz de Aizawa* _Claro que me atrae._

Aizawa: Ese no fui yo.

Rell:_Si fui yo y también me atrae Matsuda._

Aizawa:_Ese no fui yo y no me atrae Matsuda._

Rell_: Pero sí me trae Mogi._

Aizawa: Basta, yo no estoy diciendo nada de eso.

Rell: _También siento un fuego incontrolable cuando Ide me observa y el jefe Yagami realmente me mueve el mundo._

Aizawa: ¡Suficiente! No me gusta ni Mogi, ni Matsuda, ni el jefe, ni Ide. Yo solo amo a mi esposa.

Rell: _Y tengo ciertas fantasías con Light._

Aizawa: Eso no...*antes de que continúe hablando Rell le tapa la boca con un par de calcetines*

Rell: Wow, fuertes declaraciones.

Ide: No tenía idea.

Matsuda: Eso fue inesperado.

Mogi:...

Rell: Y...con respecto a esto:

**Ahora una pregunta mas: puedo hacerle una pregunta a Rell o a Kelly?****  
**

Rell: ¡Claro que sí! Siempre y cuando tortures a Kelly *declara esto último en un susurro*

Kelly: Puedo oírte.

Rell: Da igual, lo importante es que ¡el siguiente mensaje es para B!

**¿Cual a sido tu pensamiento mas obseno (es decir pervertido) que as tenido en TODA tu vida?******

**y ¿quien a sido el protagonista de ese pensamiento obseno (QUIERO QUE ESTE EL Q SABE CUANDO MIENTE ALGUIEN PORFAVOR)******

**?******

**RETO: hacer un stricpis frente a L y que debajo de la ropa tengas conjunto de lenzeria con HILO (si me entiendes una pantaleta de hilo, lo que vulvarmente llamanos hilodental) y que L (sorry L te amo pero quiero ver esto) te lo quite con los dientes te heches chocolate encima y que L lo lama MUAJAJAJJAJAJJAMUYAJJAJAJAJA KIJAJAJAJJA KIAJAJAJJAJA (*¬*)**

B: Con que pensamiento más obsceno...¿en serio quieren saberlo?

Matsuda: ¡Si!

Aizawa: ¡Matsuda!

B: Me gustaría ver a L humillarse y tener que comer mi lencería, pero creo es mejor si deleito al público relatando mis pensamientos más profundos...

Rester: ¿Podrían por favor cubrirle los oídos a Near?

Gevanni: Por favor Rester, ya basta. Pareces un pedófilo intentando proteger a Near de cada situación comprometedora que se presenta. Además creo ya tiene edad suficiente, recuerdo cuando yo tenía su edad, era curioso.

Rester: Aún así me parece poco ético.

Gevanni: No eres su padre y él ya no es un niño de pecho, déjalo crecer.

Near: Suficiente los dos. Rester, aquí no hay nada que yo no conozca, y Gevanni, se defenderme solo. Les agradezco a los dos su preocupación.

Halle: Después dicen que yo soy muy maternal solo por comprarle juguetes.

B: Volviendo a mi fogosa imaginación. Nos remontamos a aquellos días en que mis hormonas estaban tan alocadas como mi mente tiempo después en el caso de Los Ángeles. Yo era un joven en pleno desarrollo, pero no por eso demasiado inocente. Resulta que una mañana de domingo nuestro queridísimo Roger nos llevó a la Iglesia, cosa que a mi me aburría sobremanera. Como algunos sabrán los sermones son muuuuuuuuuuy largos y aburridos, y mi mente juvenil captó a una bella novicia, se encontraba en la dirección perfecta para que mis ojos estuvieran posados sin ser detectado. Eso fue todo lo necesario para que mi cabecita comenzara a volar. Ilústrense de esta imagen: El joven A, la novicia y yo. El primero abrazándome por detrás mientras gentil pero apasionadamente estimulaba mis partes nobles con sus finos dedos y con su cálida lengua masajeaba mis hombros; la dama religiosa besándome furtivamente en los labios y me despeinaba descontroladamente a la par que yo, con mi mano derecha, estrujaba uno de sus delicados pechos y con la izquierda le otorgaba placer entre sus finas piernas. Por supuesto todo esto sucedía en una piscina de mermelada.

Creo que esa es el más obscena que tengo, aunque si me pusiera a pensar en las fantasías que tenido con Misora...

Naomi: ¿¡Cómo! Raye, yo no tengo nada que ver en esto.

Raye: Descuida, este es solo un lunático.

B: Y estoy bien con eso Kyahahahahahahaha.

Rell: De acuerdo, ese relato fue por demás...estimulante.

B: Lo sé, me gustaría ver si algún otro niño de Wammy's puede imaginar algo así.

Rell: Consideraré severamente robarte la idea y ponerla en práctica algún día.

El siguiente mensajes es para...Mello:

**¿Has tenido alguna ves un sueño pervertido con near? y si es asi (que estoy segura que sip) ¿as utilizado esa fantacia con near y la as reflejado o la as cumplido cuando estas con matt? (si sabes a lo que digo, cuando digo ESTAS ¿no?) y que matt y near estén allí cuando diga la respuesta.(*¬*)******

**Reto: ponerle a near chocolate en la boca (de los de barra) y que tu estes al otro extremo de esta y comérselo así, cuando lleguen al final de la barra besar a near, un beso con TODO cuando digo TODO es TODO, con mordiscos, sensualidad, ToDO.**

Mello: Con esta pregunta voy a lucir mi intelecto superior. Pervertido proviene de pervertir, palabra cuyo significado no solo se aplica a los extraños comportamientos sexuales, sino que también a la acción de perturban un orden establecido o adquirir conductas que contradigan la moral. Por lo tanto, mi respuesta es sí: en uno de mis sueños yo pateaba a Near en el rostro y luego taladraba sus inexpresivos ojos; está demás decir que nunca taladré los ojos de Matt, aunque si lo pateé, pero no en el rostro. Si tuviera la clase de sueños, que tu dices, con Near, entonces pasarían a ser pesadillas. Y jamás voy a besarlo sensualmente.

Matsuda: Oh vamos, no sean tan aburridos.

Mello: ¿Hola? Estamos secuestrados por un tipo enfermizo, ni en una situación de tal calibre me rebajaría a posar mis labios degustadores de chocolate en los de ese *apuntando despectivamente Near*.

Near: Para tu información hoy me han propuesto matrimonio y ser padre de tres niños.

Mello: Me han propuesto matrimonio y ser padre de tres niños *voz burlona* Me da igual, yo volé un edificio, disparé un misil, hice que dos de tus agentes te traicionaran y tengo mi propia motocicleta.

Near: Yo soy el tercer L.

Mello: Yo...yo...ya verás, algún día voy a matarte.

Rell: Si vas a hacerlo procura que sea en el programa.


	10. Spectacular spectacular

Matsuda: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5,

Everybody's in the car, so come on let's ride  
To the liquor store around the corner  
The boys say they want some ginger juice  
But they really don't wanna

B: Beerbust like I had last week.

I must stay deep his talk is cheap  
I Like Angela, Pamela, Sandra and Rita  
And as I continue, you know they're gettin' sweeter

Matsuda: So what can I do, I really beg you my Lord

To me it's fun, it's just like a sport  
Anything's fly, is all good.  
Let me drop here, let's say, my trumpet.

Matsuda-B: A little bit of Monica in my life

A little bit of Erica by my side  
A little bit of Rita is all I need  
A little bit of Gina is what I see  
A little bit of Sandra in the sun  
A little bit of Mary all night long  
A little bit of Jessica here I am  
A little bit of you makes me your man

B: I do, I do fall in love with a girl like you

You can't run and you can't hide

You and me are gonna touch the sky

Rell: Mambo No. 5

*La música termina*

Matsuda-B: *Yéndose a descansar a unos sofás*

Rell: ¡Oh si! Hemos llegado al capítulo 10 y por ser un número de dos cifras es especial, así que solté a mis rehenes. Pero no se asusten, público. Solo lo he hecho bajo las condiciones de que no intenten escapar del estudio. Durante este capítulo pueden vagar libremente por el edificio, sin permanecer todo el día atados a una silla y encerrados en una misma habitación. Recuerden: si intentan algo recibirán castigos varios ya que les he colocado un peligroso collar a cada uno.

Light: *Bebiendo una soda en una mesa de cafetería* Debo admitir que vale la pena.

Misa: ¡Light!*corriendo desde un pasillo* Me dejaste sola en el baño, dijiste que me esperarías afuera, pero cuando salí ya no estabas.

Light: Eso es porque te mentí y no te quiero cerca mío.

Rell: Casi lo olvidaba, ¿Recuerdan que anteriormente les había dicho que traería un compañero que estaría junto a ustedes en su agonía?

Light: Supuse que era mentira.

Rell: Pues no debiste, les tengo una grata sorpresa. Kelly, tráela.

Kelly: *Soltando la cámara y alcanzándole a Rell un pequeño bebé*

Rell: ¡Ta-rán! *tomando a la criatura en brazos*

Misa: ¿Secuestraste un bebé? ¡Eso es tan cruel!

Rell: Claro que no, esta es mi prima. Necesitaba que alguien cuidara de ella, no pregunten por qué, así que me hice cargo y la traje. Tiene tan solo dos meses.

Misa: Sabes Light, yo siempre quise una hija *volteándose a ver a Light, pero éste ya no está allí* Oye, ¿a dónde te fuiste?

Rell: Creo que mejor voy con Matt *abandona la habitación*

Matt: *Jugando en una máquina de baile mientras habla* Es mi turno, ¿no?

Rell: Así es, pero al responder debes sostener a la niña, es parte de mi juego.

Matt: Estoy ocupado ahora y no quiero estar cuidando bebés, solo has la pregunta.

Rell: Esta bien, solo porque te ves muy bien en eso:

**holis Matt! por que crees que tienes mas fans que Light aunque (por desgracia) apareces muy poco en el anime y manga?**

Reto: canta una cancion de 50 Cent la de Candy Shop junto con Takada

Matt: ¿Cantar? ¿Yo, con esa mujer, quien fue una de las causas de mi muerte? Ja ja, ni en sueños. Acepto que mis apariciones fueron pocas, pero aún así increíbles.

Rell: Ni que hicieras la gran cosa.

Matt: *Aún bailando* De acuerdo, mis innumerables fans se deben a mi belleza singular, haga lo que haga no dejo de ser genial, con todas las letras. Es decir, mírenme, debería ser un crimen ser tan maravilloso.

Light: Por favor, este sujeto no tiene más fans que yo, nadie los tiene porque yo soy Dios.

Misa: ¡Light! *se oye su voz a lo lejos*

Light: Diablos *huye de la habitación*

Rell: Bien, muy buena respuesta Matt Sr. Modesto.

Matt: Por nada.

Rell: *Yendo a la sala de juegos* Sigues tú Near.

Mello: ¿Por qué me traen a mí también?

Rell: Oh, ya verás. Near, debes sostener a la pequeña.

Near: No soy bueno con los niños *tomándola en brazos obligatoriamente*

Rell: **es verdad que te tiraron en una olla llena de lavandina cuando eras pequeño? (re Asterix xxD)**

**Reto:pelea con Mello y si ganas no te hare pasar ridiculo en el siguiente cap :P**

Mello: Ya veo, es tentadora la idea.

Near: Pues...*meciendo a la bebé* Elijo la pregunta, hasta donde yo sé jamás me han tirado en una olla de lavandina *devolviéndole toscamente la bebé a Rell y por lo que la criatura comienza a llorar*

Rell: No eres delicado, la hiciste llorar. Por otro lado, es curioso que Near tenga tanto miedo...

Near: ¿Miedo?

Rell: Tienes miedo de que Mello te lastime, ¿verdad?

Near: No es miedo, solo sé que, en cuanto a destreza física, él me gana *sonriendo ligeramente*

Mello: Pero, cualquiera podría ganarte, eso no tiene valor.

Near: Como tu digas.

Mello: ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué actúas tan extraño?

Rell: ¿Por qué no pelean así lo comprobamos? *meciendo a la niña para que deje de llorar*

Near: No lo creo, Mello me ganaría.

Mello: No puedes estar seguro hasta comprobarlo. *Al terminar la frase arroja un puñetazo justo en el rostro de Near, quien lo evade ágilmente.* ¿Cómo hiciste eso? *pregunta sin salir del asombro*

Near: Durante estos años en los que has estado muerto yo ejercité mi físico con clases de capoeira, tal como L había hecho.

Mello: Ya veo. *Dice con desprecio e intenta golpearlo una vez más, y, tras fallar, vuelve a hacerlo, pero todos sus golpes son esquivados.* Maldito mentiroso, dijiste que yo ganaría, debí suponerlo.

Near: Mello, es inútil que continúes *exclama mientras se balancea hacia su izquierda, evadiendo otro puñetazo.* Debiste haber...*su oración es interrumpida por un codazo que el rubio deposita con su brazo derecho, provocando que Near caiga en el suelo con la nariz sangrando. El joven lastimado se sienta en las baldosas y permanece en silencio limpiándose el líquido rojo del rostro mientras el rubio observa sorprendido y con una sonrisa*

Rell: Esto no es bueno.

Gevanni: Eso es todo *empuja a Mello al piso* ¿Qué crees que haces siguiendo las órdenes de este lunático?

Rell: ¡Oye!

Mello: No te entrometas *se pone de pie y empuja al agente, quien no tarda en responder. Casi sin darse cuenta, comienzan una pelea entre ellos.*

Rester: Deténganse, ya fue suficiente *intenta separarlos interponiéndose en la pelea, pero Matt salta a su espalda y lo hace trastabillar.* Suéltame *intentando quitarse a Matt de encima*

Matt: Claro que no, Mello va a ganarle a ese del FBI y tu no vas a detenerlo *dice mientras Rester lo sacude para quitarlo. Mientras tanto Gevanni y Mello continúan golpeándose mutuamente*

Halle: Bájate de su espalda *le dice Matt y le hala de la camisa para bajarlo.*

Matt: No.

Sayu: ¿Estas bien?*se acerca a Near y le limpia la sangre. Antes de terminar es golpeada en la cabeza por uno de los pies de Matt que cuelga de la espalda de Rester, quien aún se sacude para quitarlo de encima al pelirrojo.*

Matsuda: ¡Sayu! *corre hacia donde Matt, lo toma por los hombros y con brutalidad lo hace rodar en el suelo*

Matt: Auch, eso no era necesario.

*Halle Y Rester (ahora libre de Matt), intentan separar a Gevanni y Mello, sosteniendo uno a cada uno.*

Matsuda: Golpeaste a Sayu en la cabeza, por supuesto que te lo merecías.

Matt: *Pateando a Matsuda en las rodillas* Toma eso entonces.

Matsuda: *Se arroja sobre Matt antes de que se levante y comienzan a los puñetazos también. Light se une a la pelea.*

Light: ¿Quién te crees que eres para golpear a mi hermana?

Rell: De acuerdo, esto se está saliendo de control *se acerca al interruptor de música y selecciona _Barbra Streisand _de Duck Sauce*

Ryuk: ¿Se supone que eso debe ayudar en algo?

Rell: No, pero si voy a ver una pelea por lo menos quiero que tenga música incluida.

L: Suelta al muchacho Light *lo patea en el rostro mientras Matsuda continua golpeándose con Matt.*

Light: Él golpeó a mi hermana primero *golpea a L en el rostro*

Takada: ¡Light! Eso no es apropiado *intenta detenerlo sujetándolo del brazo pero Misa la empuja.*

Misa: No toques a mi Light, él sabe lo que hace, siempre sabe lo que hace.

Takada:*Abofetea a Misa* Light no es así y lo haré entrar el razón.

Rell: Ouch... eso fue duro Misa.

Misa: *Abofetea a Takada y esta se lo devuelve*

Rem: No te atrevas a poner otro dedo encima de Misa *levantando por la camisa a la morocha y estrellándola contra la pared.*

B: *Se interpone en la pelea de Light y L, ayudando al primero. Ante esto, Soichiro intenta separarlos con ayuda de Ide, mientras Aizawa separa a Matsuda y Matt.*

Rell: Esto ya es demasiado.*Prende y apaga las luces repetidas veces esperando que se detengan* Paren, paren ya, solo quería una pelea corta, ahora hasta Rem esta involucrada *nadie reacciona ante sus pedidos.* De acuerdo, ustedes lo quisieron, Kelly: las máscaras.

Kelly: *Se pone una máscara anti-gas, le pasa una Rell y otra miniaturizada para la bebé, y después presiona un botón que libera un potente somnífero, adormeciendo a todos los demás.*

*Al despertar todos se encuentran atados a las sillas nuevamente.*

Rell: Confié en ustedes, mis muchachos *parado de espaldas a los demás, observando una antigua pintura*, fui razonable y les concedí su libertad. Deposité mi fe y esperanza en ustedes, les extendí mi mano en gracia hacia sus deseos, ¿y así es como me pagan? ¿Volviendo mi humilde programa una barata pelea callejera de pandillas? Y díganme, ¿qué les sucede ahora, acaso están mudos por la culpa? *volteándose para enfrentarlos cara a cara.*

Kelly: De hecho, les tapaste la boca con cinta.

Rell: Solo destruyes el efecto dramático pequeña. Y en cuanto a ustedes, se merecen menos que esto. Pero, ¿saben qué? Olvidemos ya todo y continuemos con las preguntas, no quiero sufrir de migraña por su culpa *fingiendo sentirse adolorido.*

**Gevanni: es cierto que te atrae halle y que quieres adoptar a Near (familia feliz xxD)**

reto:ponte CANGREJOS en los pantalones y baila como hawaiano!

Rell: Vaya, vaya, miren nada más, si es uno de los principales sin vergüenzas que comenzó el problema *destapa la boca de Gevanni.*

Gevanni: Lo lamento, sé que no estuvo bien lo que hice, pero Mello se lo merecía.

Rell: Callaos, no os quiero oír sobre la tragedia que abruma mi mente.

Gevanni: Bueno, escojo la pregunta. Debo admitir que siento atracción hacia Halle, es decir, es bonita y es la única agente femenina del SPK que siempre veo...

Rell: Que extraño, siempre había creído que te atraía Rester, las decepciones no terminan.

Gevanni: ...pero no estoy deseoso de formar una familia junto a ella y Near, disfruto de mi vida de soltero.

Rell: Ya lo veo, disfrutas participando en riñas pero no con una familia feliz, ¿a dónde a ido el mundo? La siguiente pregunta:

**para mi loquito favorito: B.B! yep! you are the fuck*ng best!**

**es verdad de que te atre misora?**

reto:que vayas con Rell y le peges una patada en los...

Rell: En los nada, este mensaje no aclara en dónde, por lo tanto es obligatorio que respondas Beyond.

B: *Le destapan la boca* Gracias, soy el mejor por lejos. ¿Misora? ¿Atraerme? Eso es poco, te quedas corta con el término atraer. En verdad Raye, te sacaste la lotería, lástima que ambos estén muertos hehehehhehe.

Rell: A mi no me causa risa B, y mucho menos tu comportamiento en aquella pelea *fingiendo enfado y seriedad* Siguiente:

**Rester Owo**

es cierto que tienes celos de GGevanni porque el aparece mas que tu en el anime? (y manga y tooodo lo demas xD)

reto: hacer una escenita Yaoi con Mello! n.n (Mello perdon por meterte en esto xxD)

otra cosa si haces la 2 Mello obtendra 150 barras de chocolate despues de la escena (muajajaj! soborno!)

Rester: *Le destapan la boca también* Eh...

Mello: *Negando con la cabeza desesperadamente*

Rester: Supongo que elijo la pregunta...no estoy celoso de Gevanni, por el contrario, estoy satisfecho con mi desempeño y no creo que él aparezca más que yo en todo.

Rell: Rester, no estoy enfadado contigo, pero sin embargo me molesté en buscar cuantos fanfics posees en esta página actualmente, son 6 y los de Gevanni 48.

Rester: En el manga y anime dudo que él sea tan importante como dicen.

Rell: ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estás celoso? Según el detector de mentiras lo estás.

Rester: Pues está equivocado, yo no estoy celoso.

Rell: Lo que tú digas...siguiente pregunta:

**Ryuk! te queria meter a vs!**

es verdad que sentias algo por la señorita Rem? OwO

reto: contarnos un fetiche que tenga Light! muajajajaj! soy muy mala contigo Light! ;P

Ryuk: No siento nada extraño por Rem, no sé por qué lo suponen. Aún así voy a contar algo de Light: él usa calzones ajustaditos que su mamá plancha para él.

Rell: Debe de ser el único dios al que su mamá le plancha los calzones. Siguiente pregunta:

**Light:es verdad de que cuando eras niño peque te molestaban por ser el "traga" del aula? si es asi te compadesco T.T**

reto:gritar Watari te amo casate conmigo! jejejej!

Light: *Le quitan la cinta* Ryuk no sabe lo que dice, no le crean y jamás de los jamases me dijeron tal cosa como "traga". Yo fui, soy y seré el más inteligente, y como tal me respetaban y tenía a todas las niñas del aula atrás mío, completamente enamoradas, incluso los muchachos me pedían consejos. Soy genial.

Rell: Sin embargo, te mantuviste firme y dijiste: I'm a gay!

Light: Ya aclaré ese tema anteriormente.

Rell: Aún existen dudas y no son solo mías, siguiente:

**-va para Linda! del orfanato Wammy**

es verdad de que querias hacer un trio con Near y Matt

Reto:besar a Mello y decirme si sabe a chocolate xxD

Rell: Linda, ¿sabes lo que es un trío verdad?

Linda:*asiente, ruborizada*

Rell: Entonces ¿besarás a Mello para decirnos que tal sabe? Si elijes la pregunta deberás explicar qué es un trío, ya que L no lo sabe.

Linda: Eh...elijo el reto.

Rell: ¡Si! Mello, esto te pasa por no querer hacer la escena yaoi con Rester *le destapa la boca a Mello.* Ahora bésalo Linda.

Mello: Yo también debo aceptar cumplir el reto...*Rell estrella su cabeza junto a la de Linda, quien besa a rubio tímidamente pero lo suficiente como para saborear el interior de su boca con la lengua. Finalmente lo suelta.* Esta es la...*Rell le cubre la boca con cinta nuevamente.*

Rell: Dinos Lindita, ¿sabía a chocolate?

Linda: *Asiente con la cabeza, cubriéndose las aún ruborizadas mejillas*

Rell: La siguiente pregunta,con interesante comentarios dirigidos a nuestro querido Mello, debes oírlos todos:

**Karo: WAAAAAAAA mello es maloo criiss... ToT, yo queria ver la escena yaoiii WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...**

Cris: *maldiciendo por lo bajo* eres un idiota mello, eres un travesti con complejo de niñita mimada. (Pongan eso quiero ver que responde el muy bastardo).

Karo: *sigue llorando* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Cris: CALLATE DE UNA VEZ. : (ya te hare pagar por este atentado a mis oídos mello)

**Y ESTO ES PARA MELLO. (Aunque eres tan frio igual te quiero)**

¿mmm... porque estas tan acomplejado con near, todo lo que hablas o dices es near te odio, near te detesto , te voy a matar y etc etc.? (No es por nada pero odiar a alguien es darle importancia y prácticamente tu vida o razón de vivir es derrotar a near SI es que no te has dado cuenta -.-")

RETO: que desaten a matt y que insulte y le diga todo en la cara a mello, todo lo que tenga guardado, y ver si mello aguanta. (no lo puede ni golpear, ni ver feo, ni nadaaa. Ni siquiera después de eso.)

Rell: ¿Y bien? *viendo de frente al rubio* ¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto? *destapandole la boca nuevamente*

Mello: Les voy a decir por dónde me paso lo de travesti con complejo de niñita mimada... AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH *recibe una descarga eléctrica*

Rell: Ups...lo siento rubio, pero no te permitiré ser descortés con los lectores.

Mello: ¿Acaso dicen también que soy idiota y bastardo por no hacer una escena yaoi con Near? En ese caso creo que querrán saber que en más de una ocasión he soñado con él...sin ropa...

Rell: Wow, eso no me lo esperaba.

Mello: Así es, no tenía ropa, pues solo estaba su esqueleto jajaja.

Rell: *Bada-bum basss (sonido de batería cuando se realiza una broma)*

Mello: Lo sé, soy hilarante.

Light: Haznos un favor y solo limítate a responder las preguntas, _rubia_.

Mello: No querrás meterte conmigo, _Yagami._

Rell: Más les vale detenerse ahora antes de que tenga que recurrir a las descargas eléctricas. Ahora responde de una vez.

Mello: MI vida o razón de vivir no es derrotar a Near, sino que es derrotar a cualquiera que sea mejor que yo, solo que decido comenzar con Near.

Near: Eso es muy maduro de tu parte Mello, eres todo un hombre.

Mello: Soy un hombre, soy mejor que tú y Matt jamás va insultarme ni a descargarse porque no tiene ningún rencor guardado, si quiero también lo voy a ver feo, así que: JA yo gano de nuevo.

Near: Como decía, todo un hombre maduro.

Mello: ¿Es eso sarcasmo? ¿Conmigo?

Light: Ya cállate de una vez, reina del drama.

Mello: Vuelve a la jaula de las locas reina del nuevo mundo.

Light: Y tú al zoológico.

Mello: Y tú al basurero municipal.

Light: Vuelve a tu maldita tumba, ¿o debería decir "iglesia incendiada"?

Mello: Te tengo noticias, tú también estas muerto.

Light: ¿A quién no mataría tu peinado pasado de moda Willy Wonka?

Mello: Al menos mi peinado estuvo de moda alguna vez Zack Efron.

Light: No te atrevas a compararme con un sucio humano.

Mello: No te burles de mi cabello.

Rell: Dios, esto si que es entretenido. Pero quiero escuchar a Misora *aplica una descarga eléctrica a cada uno*

Light: ...

Mello: Aaaaaarrggggggghhh...

Rell: Espero que así se detengan. Ejem... Misora:

**ESTA PREGUNTA ES PARA MISORA:**

¿en el capitulo anterior cuando besaste a beyond (para ser mas exactos en el capi 4 "triangulo amoroso") te gusto o no? y ¿te gustaría volver a probar? (di la verdd y nada más que la verdd, si mientes te denuncio )

Reto: quitarte la ropa frente a raye. (y claro que de fondo estén los demás viendo)

Naomi: ...

Rell: ¿Y bien?

Raye: ¿Y bien?

B: ¿Y bien?

Matsuda: ¿Y bien...?

Naomi: Elijo...el reto.

Raye: ¿¡Qué!

Rell: ¡Sí! ¡Aleluya! Creí que jamás alguien se atrevería.

Raye: ¿Acaso tu respuesta era inapropiada Naomi?

Naomi: No es eso el problema, es decir, ya estamos muertos,deberíamos aprovechar ya que no hay nada que perder Raye. Además tu siempre dijiste que te hubiera gustado que yo te hiciera un regalo así.

Raye: Pues...si...pero no es necesario que sea aquí y ahora, en frente de todos *señala al resto, en donde Matsuda saluda alegremente*

Naomi: Lo lamento Raye, pero yo quiero disfrutar lo poco que tengo para estar en el mundo de los vivos.

Raye: Naomi, no comiences una escena.

Naomi: Esto no es ninguna escena, es real quieras o no.

Raye: Misora, te lo prohíbo.

Naomi: ¿Cómo?

Raye: Te prohíbo exhibirte ante todos.

Naomi: Lo sé, te oí la primera vez, pero no puedo creer que seas tan machista. No eres mi titiritero y yo tu marioneta como para que creas poder controlarme, yo haré lo crea que es correcto. ¿Y sabes una cosa? No quería destruir tu orgullo antes, pero ,¿qué más da? Me fascino en beso de Beyond Birthday, y sí, estaría gustosa de volver a probarlo.

Rell: Oh snap!

Raye: *Boquiabierto y aturdido ante la situación*

Matsuda: Eso es hermana, enséñale quien manda.

Raye: Pero...Naomi...

B: La señorita ya ha tomado una decisión.

Naomi: Oh, cállense ambos.

Rell: Esperen, aún no terminó el mensaje:

**Cris y Karo: ahora les tenemos una suuppeerrr exxttrraaa mmeggggaa soorpreesaaaa *en coro***

*LES DAMOS UNA DOTACION DE CHOCOLATES, DULCES, JUGUETES Y VIDEO JUEGOS A NUESTROS LIINNDOOO Y TORTURADOS PERSONNAAJJESSSSSSSS KYYAAAAAAA*

Y ADEMAS NO PODEMOS DEJAR A RELL DE LADO TE DAMOS (cris: ¿deberíamos? Karo: sip vamos a dárselo.) UN CHEQUE CON 50 mil dólares KYYAAAAAAAA*

En serio me gustaría darles todos estos regalos, pero dado su comportamiento previo les niego el acceso a dichos placeres.

Con respecto a esto:

**Pobres seguro que hasta sucios están con todo lo que han pasado, sobre todo matty pobresito mi cachorrito T-T COF COF PERDON de mello. jeje ^^**

No están sucios, por las noches los sedo y luego los baño.¿Qué clase de anfitrión sería sino?

Mello: ¿Y por qué defienden tanto a Matt?

Matt: Eso es porque soy el preferido de las fanáticas, lo tengo todo.

Mello: Claro que no, mi cabello es mucho más bello y visto mejor que tú. Además, ¿qué tienen con eso de cachorro? En mi vida le he llamado así, queda mejor decirle pájaro carpintero, ya saben, de esos que tienen el plumaje de la cabeza rojo.

Matt: Mi pelo no es tan rojo, y si puedo elegir un apodo quiero que sea Apolo, como el dios mitológico.

Light: Yo soy el único Dios aquí.

Matt: No se vale, yo tenía pensado mi apodo desde que era pequeño, solo que nadie quiso llamarme así.

Mello: Y dudo mucho que lo hagan.

Light: Pues que pena, porque yo nacía antes y desde pequeño soy Dios.

Near: Eso no es verdad, ninguno es dios de nada, todos están muertos.

Rell: Si que sabes como levantar los ánimos Near. Siguiente mensaje:

**para los que lo quieren leer se llama "Lealtad o Amor" y esta en Amor Yaoi n.n**

Lo leeré, pero no ahora porque tiene demasiados capítulos, aunque debo decir que he visto la imagen de la última parte, todos la vimos. ¿No es así Near? ¿Matt?

Near: Fui forzado a verla *agachando la cabeza*

Matt: ¿Hablan de esa en la que estamos desnudos, no? Vaya, ni para eso me quito las gafas. ¿No es gracioso? Casi siempre me califican de uke pero allí soy seme.

Near: Suficientes comentarios Matt.

Rell: ¿Algo que quieras aportar Mello?

Mello: Si, más les vale que eso solo permanezca en dibujos y no en imágenes reales.

Rell:** Kaoru:vas a dejar de acosar a Alex (si no se llama asi minimo nosotros le diremos asi)**

Si ese comentario era dirigido a mi persona, aclararé que no voy a dejar de acosarlo.

**tu debes verlo asi que responde**

De que color es el cabello se Alex

de que color eran sus ojos

y ¿se veia tierno?

Wiiii preguntas para mi, en tu cara Light. Pero solo responderé una ya que no hay reto incluido: sí, era tierno, de hecho se ve tierno ahora pero nadie más aparte de mi puede verlo.

Kelly: Deja de ser tramposo y ya diles el color de cabello y ojos.

Rell: Tu no eres quien manda aquí. Y mira, se atrevieron a hacerte una pregunta:

**Kaoru:Para Kelly ¿Como aguantas a Rell (sin ofender)?**

Kelly: Pues, es una historia muy graciosa. Todo comenzó como un proyecto en el que yo creía que iba a grabar un corto para una clase de la universidad, pero resulté engañada y ahora filmo a personas secuestradas. En un principio hasta creí que iba a pagarme pero ya no puedo salir del estudio de grabación. Además, tiene un aparato que da descargas eléctricas, ¿quién sabe que más tiene?

Rell: Eso es...es mejor ser obediente. La que sigue:

**Shino:para Light ¿Amas a L (se pide honestidad)?**

Light: Lo diré una vez *aproximándose a la cámara* Yo solo me amo a mi mismo, a mi hermana, a mi padre, a mi madre, pero por sobre todo a mi mismo. No amo ni a Misa, ni a L, ni a Mikami, ni a Takada, ni a ninguna otra inútil que utilice. Gracias *volviendo a su lugar* Por si las dudas, tampoco amo a Ryuk.

Rell: Simple y conciso. Oye Light, ahora que estas cerca quisiera que hicieses algo por mi.

Light: Claro que no, no tendría por que hacer nada por ti, sucio humano.

Rell: Eso de Dios se te está subiendo la cabeza, pero hay una canción que me gustaría oír de tus labios. De hecho, quisiera que la cantaras tú, Mello y Beyond.

Light: ¿Con esos dos mamarrachos?

Mello: ¿¡Mamarracho! No cantaré con este idiota.

B: Perfecto entonces, cantaré un solo.

Rell: Muy bien.

Light: Espera, eso no es justo. Yo quiero un solo, me lo merezco.

Mello: Yo me lo merezco más.

Light: Jamás.

B: Decídanse entonces.

Rell: ¿Cantarán los tres o solo Beyond?

Mello: Bien, no me dejaré ser opacado.

Light: Ni yo, pero antes, ¿qué canción es?

Rell: Oh la la~ mi fantasía se cumplirá. Cantarán Misery ~~ *presiona un botón que automáticamente los lleva al centro del escenario*

Light:Oh yeah *se para en medio del escenario y acapara el micrófono*  
Oh yeah  
So scared of breaking it  
But you won't let it bend  
Mello: *Le quita el micrófono a Light*And I wrote two hundred letters  
I won't ever send  
Light: *Vuelve a tomar el micrófono*Sometimes these cuts are so much  
Deeper than they seem  
Mello:*Empuja a Light y le quita el aparato nuevamente*You'd rather cover up  
I'd rather let them be  
B:*Toma un micrófono propio*So let me be  
And I'll set you free

B-Light-Mello:*Light vuleve con un micrófono propio también y maniene una pelea de empujones constante con Mello durante todo el coro* I am in misery  
There ain't no other  
Who can comfort me  
Why won't you answer me?  
The silence is slowly killing me  
Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
Now I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna get you back

Light: *Vuelve al frente del escenario*Your salty skin and how  
It mixes in with mine  
The way it feels to be  
Completely intertwined  
Mello:*Tira el micrófono de Light*It's not that I didn't care  
It's that I didn't know  
It's not what I didn't feel,  
It's what I didn't show  
Light-Mello:*Light intenta quitarle el artefacto al rubio mientras ambos cantan. Beyond los observa rencorosamente esperando el coro*So let me be

And I'll set you free

B-Light-Mello:*Beyond canta desde atrás mientras ellos continúan con el micrófono de Mello*I am in misery  
There ain't no other  
Who can comfort me  
Why won't you answer me?  
The silence is slowly killing me  
Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
Now I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna get you back

B:*Apaga el otro micrófono y se ubica en donde el reflector apunta*You say your faith is shaken  
You may be mistaken  
You keep me wide awake and  
Waiting for the sun  
I'm desperate and confused  
So far away from you  
I'm getting here  
I don't care where I have to go

Light:*Canta sin micrófono*Why do you do what you do to me, yeah  
Mello:*Imita a Light*Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah  
Light:*Canta aún más fuerte*Why do you do what you do to me yeah  
Light-Mello:*Practicamente gritan la canción*Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah

B-Light-Mello:*Los tres se abalanzan sobre el micrófono de B*I am in misery  
There ain't nobody  
Who can comfort me  
Why won't you answer me?  
Your silence is slowly killing me  
Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
Now I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna get you back *Terminan a los empujándose el uno al otro*

Kelly: Eso fue...interesante.

Rell: Estupendo querrás decir *aplaudiendo de pie*. Bravo, bravo, excelso.

Mello: Todo fue gracias a mi encanto.

Light: Fue mi carisma.

B: ¿Qué dicen? El reflector me ama a mí.

Rell: Pueden continuar con su pelea después, ahora es la parte más aburrida del programa: una pregunta para Matsuda.

Matsuda: No soy aburrido, es más, mi mamá dice que yo soy graciosísimo.

L: Déjame adivinar, también dice que eres atractivo.

Matsuda: Ella...sí, lo dice...

L: Ahí lo tienes, un descarado engaño.

Rell: En fin, la pregunta:

**Mitsuki: para...Matsuda! ¿de donde sacas tanto entusiasmo?**

Matsuda: Pues, querida Mitsuki, verás yo...eh...lo que pasa es que...ah...el entusiasmo es algo...que..eh...

L: ¿El gato te comió la lengua Matsuda?

Matsuda: Ryuzaki, me estás desconcentrando. Mi entusiasmo se debe a mi juventud supongo.

Rell: Por favor, eres un anciano.

Matsuda: No lo soy aún tengo oportunidades con Sayu.

Soichiro: ¿¡Qué! ¡Matsuda!

Matsuda: Lo siento, quise decir que mi entusiasmo es algo natural, además cuando era niño mis padres me medicaban debido que siempre estaba deprimido, pero no creo que tenga mucho que ver con eso.

Rell: Bieeeeeeeen. ¡Siguiente!

**Kaoru: para mello Si mataras a Near ¿que crees que te pasaria?**

Mello: ¿Por qué todos se emocionan conmigo?

Matt: Creo que porque eres muy problemático.

Mello: No lo creo, debe ser porque soy muy popular en el programa. Veamos...hubiera sido útil si lo hubiese matado antes de morir yo. Y si lo hubiera hecho cuando tuve la oportunidad perfecta habría pasado lo que Halle dijo: el SPK me habría disparado a mi. Pero si yo matará a Near en otra ocasión estaría bailando sobre su tumba ya que sería el sucesor de L.

Near: ¿En serio eres tan mediocre? ¿La única forma de vencerme es matándome? Esperaba más de tí.

Mello: Claro que no, yo puedo vencerte donde sea, cuando sea y como sea.

Near: ¿Entonces por qué no lo hiciste en todos estos años?*una leve sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro*

Mello: Pues...porque...maldito tramposo, estas vivo gracias a mi.

Rell: Amo estas peleas, peo quiero escuchar a Beyond Birthday.

Mello: Ya lo oíste cantar.

Rell: Nunca es suficiente. La pregunta:

**Shino: y la ultima para Beyond ¿Que me haces si te cuento que...AMO LA PAREJA ENTRE TU (B.B.) Y ALEX!... Ya lo dije **

B: Puesssssss...¡Yo también la amo! Ahora solo debo lograr este sujeto lo libere *observando a Rell maliciosamente*.

Rell: *Haciéndose el desentendido*¡Oh! Mira la hora que es, tu turno L:

**Quiero hacer una pregunta, a mi amadísimo L (MALDITA SEA CÁSATE CONMIGO WAAAA :D QUIERO UN HIJO TUYOOOOO! :3 :3 :3) Ejem, ok, volviendo a la pregunta:**

-Hay muchos rumores en internet de que eres asexual ¿eso es cierto?

Reto: Dejar tus amados dulces por los próximos 5 años :3 Muajajajaja.

Near: No entiendo por qué la gente quiere tantos hijos repentinamente.

L: Ni yo, y tampoco se lo que es asexual y ya que estoy muerto no puedo perder mis dulces. Creo que entonces nada cambia.

Rell: Wow, L en verdad ustedes saben como quitarle la gracia a todo.

L: Tampoco comprendo tu concepto de "gracia", creo que está un tanto retorcido.

Rell: Pues crees muy bien, pero aún así debes responder. Y te definiré asexual, según Wikipedia es: falta de orientación sexual.

L: Pues, no lo sé, deberían preguntarle a Watari, él es quien se ocupa de eso.

Rell: ¿Watari se ocupa de tu sexualidad? Maldito pedófilo, quémenlo en la hoguera.

Watari: ¡No es eso! Es solo que el señor Ryuzaki...

B: L no es Ryuzaki, me robó el nombre.

Watari: ...como decía, el señor Ryuzaki no ha desarrollado aún su interés sexual completamente.

Rell: Entonces aún cabe a posibilidad de que en el futuro se heterosexual u homosexual.

Watari: Eso mismo.

Rell: Interesante, interesante. La próxima pregunta:

**Mi pregunta *redoble de tamblores* ... es para Mello, Matt y Near... sipi, LOS TRES Y SOLICITO QUE SEAN COLOCADOS LOS TRES ENFRENTADOS, PARA QUE SE 'VEAN A LOS OJOS' AL CONTESTARME...**

(No voy a preguntar hasta que se cumpla mi petición *con los brazos cruzados*)

Como verán es público exigente. Ahora siéntense como ella dice. *Los tres se ubican según las indicaciones*

**¿Listo? Gracias...**

Mi pregunta es: Si estuvieran en una mañana los tres, juntos (Yo no digo exactamente haciendo "que", especificidad para Nate) en una cama, sin sus adorables y características ropas (Por cierto Mello, AMO como te vistes, pero yo me veo mejor envuelta en cuero que tu, eso apuéstalo) y con una resaca de aquellas, SIN RECORDAR NADA, SALVO QUE UNO DE LOS TRES, NINGUNO RECUERDA QUIÉN, LE OFRECIÓ UNA RONDA DE TEQUILA BLANCO A CADA UNO... ¿Qué pensarían que pueden llegar a pensar los otros dos?...

Mello: ¿Qué mierda...? Yo me veo mucho mejor envuelto en cuero, te lo apuesto, y la pregunta es absurda.

Near: No veo por qué yo estaría en dicha situación.

Matt: Rayos, sin mi adorable ropa, me gusta la parte del tequila blanco, pero no lo de la ropa.

Rell: Y hay más...

**Les sugiero responder... el desafío es mucho más escalofriante de lo que podrían soportar sus mínimas y subnormales mentes...(Creo que te excluyo de subnormales, Matty, eres demasiado adorable para ser llamado subnormal)**

Mi desafío, sería, que actúen un orgasmo los tres, si, un TRÍO, solo en ropa interior... y SOLO la ACTUACIÓN, no necesito que sea real para estar satisfecha, así que... ¿Qué deciden, amores? *sonríe inocente*...

Matt: Tal como lo sospechaba...soy el preferido.

Mello: No pienses en idioteces ahora, y es obvio que elijo la pregunta.

Near: Lo mismo yo.

Matt: Yo también, pero aún soy el preferido y, Mello, dirígete a mi como _Apolo_.

Mello: Solo en tus bizarros sueños. Con respecto a la pregunta, es claro que el culpable es Near, eso pensaría yo. ¿Que por qué? Sencillo, es tequila blanco, solo el subnormal de Near esta obsesionado con lo blanco. Y creería que lo hizo para castrarnos ya que esta celoso de mis atributos y de los de Matt.

Near: No seas infantil Mello, ¿cómo sabría yo cómo son sus "atributos"?

Rell: ¿Hay algo que nos escondan?

Mello: Tal vez te chismoteo Halle.

Near: ¿Acaso ella vio tus "atributos"?

Halle: ¿Disculpa?

Mello: No era eso a lo que me refería...pero es que ella me vio bastante seguido vistiendo estos trajes cuando me pasaba información, y se que su vista a veces se desviaba hacia mis pantalones.

Halle: ¿Qué? Mi vista no se desviaba y yo no le chismotee nada a Near.

Near: ¿Y cómo explicas el que yo hipotéticamente sepa cómo son los "atributos" de Matt?

Mello: Da igual, el punto es Near nos desnudó para castrarnos.

Rell: Bien...tu respuesta Matt.

Matt: Pues creo que los tres nos fuimos a Las Vegas, yo invité una ronda y cuando ya estábamos lo suficientemente ebrios fuimos a una habitación de hotel y tuvimos sexo, es decir, un trío.

Rell: Vaya, muy directo y sin pelos en la lengua.

Matt: Así soy yo, no me arrepiento de nada.

Rell: Near, tu teoría.

Near: Creo que los tres pudimos haber sido controlados por Kira, quien nos torturó embriagándonos y dejándonos en una misma cama, desnudos. Por supuesto, después ello nos tocó la muerte.

Rell: Me agrada tu creatividad.

Light: ¿Por qué haría yo algo así de escalofriante?

Rell: ¿Aburrimiento tal vez? Mientras tanto, la última pregunta:

**Mi siguiente pregunta será... para Rell... Si, para tí, guapo ;D... ¿Tienes novia? ;D... por que yo estoy soltera, tengo menos de 20, soy castaña clara, casi rubia, de ojos grises (Cambian de color con el día), mi peso es de 60, 1.65 de altura en Metros, tengo tez clara y... ¿TE ESTAS BABEANDO?...*lo mira con una ceja arriba* sabía que te ibas a babear... y eso que no me haz visto posar... SI, SE POSAR Y NO SOY MODELO... *lo mira primero con mala cara, pero luego sonríe, cínicamente* Eres lindo... llámame... *le guiña un ojo y luego sale caminando del lugar, moviéndose bastante sugerente*... ¡Ah! Y si necesitas ayuda para tu programa, solo avísame, estoy dispuesta a todo por ti *Cierra la puerta a su espalda, no sin antes mirarlo por última vez, mordiéndose el labio inferior, juguetona***

Miren, miren, miren nada más, una propuesta indecente para papá. Debo decir que me babearía tan solo si tuvieras el pelo oscuro, demasiado. Consideraré tu ayuda, pero por ahora dejémoslo como una llamada pendiente muñeca, y descuida no tengo novia ni debilidad por las modelos *guiñándole un ojo*

Light: ESO fue escalofriante.


	11. Helo aquí

Rell: Señoras y señores, estimado público aquí presente: se ha estimado sobre mi fallecimiento, pero he venido a ustedes una vez más y voy a desmentirlo. Estoy vivo y más vivo que nunca. Peo no desesperen, tengo una excusa para mi prolongada ausencia, pues tanto la computadora suplente como la oficial que están bajo mi poder han sufrido serios problemas. Después de una intensa lucha, días y noches de llantos desconsolados, la computadora oficial ha vuelto a la carga, pero en mi mas sentido pésame lamento informarles que la computadora suplente se encuentra en cuidados intensivos y todavía cabe la posibilidad de que no vuelva a estar entre nosotros. Por eso, compañeros, les pido que tengan piedad de su humilde servidor, pues jamás fue mi intención abandonarlos. Es solo que una parte importante de mi vida, y me refiero a ambas computadoras, sufrió un golpe importante y esto ha provocado un shock del cual no creo poder recuperarme rápidamente. Gracias.

Kelly: ¿Ese era tu monólogo? ¿En serio? Creí que había sucedido algo realmente importante.

Rell: ¡Hija del Demonio! Cierra la boca inmediatamente y no te atrevas a volver a blasfemar de esa manera, ofendes a la computación.

Kelly: Bien, bien... Por cierto, ¿en dónde están todos?

Rell: Como hemos estado tanto tiempo inactivos tuve que mantenerlos dormidos para que no intentaran escapar.

Kelly: ¿Los drogaste?

Rell: Prefiero usar la palabra "bajo anestesia", los he puesto bajos anestesia con ayuda de unos colegas cuyas identidades prefiero mantener en el anonimato.

Kelly: Ya veo, mejor no pregunto nada más. Comencemos con las preguntas.

Rell: ¿Perdón? ¿Quién crees que eres para dar órdenes?

Kelly: Lo lamento...

Rell: ¿Algo más?

Kelly: Oh gran maestro, ¿nos harías los honores?

Rell: Ejem... ¡Comencemos con las preguntas! Pero antes... ¡Un número musical!

Kelly: ¿Quién cantará? Están todos drogados... quiero decir, bajo anestesia.

Rell: Te haría cantar a ti, pero no quiero espantar al público. Mejor despiértalos ya.

Kelly: *Moja con una manguera, cargada de agua helada, a todos los personajes. Sin embargo ninguno puede quejarse porque tienen tapada la boca.*

Rell: Grandioso, ahora sí, comencemos:

**Apolo :P (eres mi preferido...algún día te voy a invitar a jugar a la play :P)******

**a manos de quien querrias morir: Cloud Strife o Dante Sparda?******

**reto!:mmm...regalarme todos tu juegos y consolas :)**

Matt: *Rell le destapa la boca* Tengo... m...mucho frí...frío.

Rell: Nadie te pregunto eso...

Matt: De acuerdo, maldito... Pues, a pregunta, bien... ambos me agradan, pero Final Fantasy VII tiene cierto prestigio que Devil May Cry no, así que sería todo un prestigio morir ante Cloud Strife. Y por favor, llévame a jugar a cualquier consola que elijas, solo sácame de aquí.

Rell: No seas tan dramático. Ten *lo tapa con una frazada* ahora ya no pasarás frío.

Matt: Cambiando de tema, ¿cuándo me pondrán "Apolo" en lugar de "Matt"?

Rell: Siguiente pregunta *Rell ignora a Matt completamente*:

**Misa! (me siento de lo mas mala con la pregunta pero mis dudas van primero! :P)******

**Misa:es verdad que estuviste EMBARAZADA de L pero que tuviste un aborto espontaneo?******

**Reto:Ve con Alex y Beyond y bue...hagan ciertas cosas que a matsuda le gusta ver :P (Rell sabes a que me refiero! ¬¬)****  
**

Misa: ¿¡Qué! Puaj, que asco, tan solo pensarlo dan ganas de vomitar.

Rell: ¿Que no hacen eso las modelos?

Misa: ¡No! No lo hacen, al menos Misa no y tampoco ingiere muchas calorías y tampoco estuvo embarazada de _ese _*señala a L* y tampoco engañaría a Light, por nada del mundo, y tampoco hará las cosas raras que dices Skacore.

Rell: Y tampoco, y tampoco, y tampoco *tono burlón*. Lo que tienes de torpe lo tienes de linda Misa.

Misa: Gracias... ¡Oye!

Rell: ¿Lo ves? ¿Quién es linda? *apretándole las mejillas a Misa*. La siguiente tortura:

**Light!******

**POR QUE DEMONIOS ERES TAN PSICOMANIATICO?******

**reto:cantar Baby de Justin weber ! **

Light: ¿Te refieres a Justin Bieber? ¿¡Justin Bieber! ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?

Rell: Por favor elige la pregunta Light.

Light: Por supuesto que la elijo. Yo no soy ningún psicomaniático ¡SOY DIOS! Pero sobre todo... ¡Soy la justicia!

Rell: Creo que a eso se refería con psicomaniático.

Light: Que no soy psicomaniático.

Rell: Negación~~

Light: Arg...

Rell: Oh, mejor pasemos a otra pregunta antes de que el niño comience a llorar:

**esta es para A:**

******de cuanto era tu IQ (sino que L lo diga)******

**dejar en ridiculo a Near! (en terminos de inteligencia)**

Rell: Escuchemos a A *enciende el micrófono que conecta con A*.

A: Hola Skacore, sinceramente no recuerdo mi IQ.

L: Yo tampoco lo sé ¿Watari?

Watari: Yo conozco el número, pero no tengo permitido revelarlo, por lo tanto me temo que el joven A deberá acceder al reto.

Near: Lo dudo, no creo posible que puedan ridiculizarme con facilidad.

A: En realidad, Near, la oración es: Lo dudo, no creo que _pueda_ ridiculizarme con facilidad. Ya sabes que "puedan" se utiliza para referirse a más de una persona y en este caso soy solo yo quien debe ridiculizarte, por lo que debiste haber utilizado "pueda". Es solo un pequeño detalle.

Near: Si lo que quieres es ridiculizarme, lamento decepcionarte al decir que no lo lograrás.

A: Tranquilízate Near, no quiero que te sientas amenazado, es que no puedo evitar corregir un error. Podría decirse que es mi manía, como la tuya es utilizar juguetes.

Near: Yo estoy perfectamente tranquilo A y no siento una amenaza por parte tuya en absoluto. En cuanto a los juguetes, los utilizo para mantener mi mente activa y poder resolver los casos que se me presentan, ya sabes, después de todo soy el sucesor de L.

A: Cierto Near, lo lamento, había olvidado que tu generación _necesita_, en tu caso juguetes, para pode resolver los crímenes. Pero no te apenes, B depende de la mermelada. Por otro lado, yo no; tal vez esto se deba a que mi IQ es más elevado y mediante estas deducciones podamos hacer una estimación de la cifra.

Near: No dependo de los juguetes, soy suficientemente inteligente *afirma con una leve mirada irritada*.

A: Por lo que tengo entendido has estado con un juguete en tus manos durante todo el caso de Kira.

Rell: Auch, eso debió de doler, Near.

Near: Ya cállate A, si tantas ganas tenías de hablar no te hubieses suicidado.

A: Near, no intentes ofenderme con tus palabras porque será en vano, y mi suicido no es relevante en esta conversación. Desde un principio yo solo quería corregir un error tuyo, pero tal vez prefieras equivocarte. Esto es todo o que voy a decir, adiós *A apaga el micrófono*.

Rell: Creo que esa humillación fue algo incómoda.

Near: Nadie me humillo.

Rell: Yo he dicho "esa humillación" no "la humillación de Near", ¿o es que acaso te sientes humillado?

Near: Claro que no, ya déjenme en paz *exclama mientras enreda su dedo índice en un mechón de cabello*.

Rell: De acuerdo... Veamos qué es lo que sigue:

**Para Kira: ¿Que tienes para que tantas chicas insoportables rueguen ser manipuladas por ti? El reto sería comerte las manzanas de Ryuk frente a el. **

Light: Fácilmente podría responder a esa pregunta, pero quiero divertirme un poco con Ryuk.

Rell: ¡Oye, Ryuk! *agita una cesta de manzanas y Ryuk vuela hasta ellas velozmente*

Ryuk: Deliciosas manzanas *al morder una nota que están rancias*. Estas no son mis manzanas, sabes asquerosas.

Rell: ¡Atrápala Light! *le arroja una manzana en buen estado*.

Light: *Sujeta la fruta con una mano que Kelly le había soltado secretamente* Mmm... Esta sí está deliciosa, lástima que tú no puedas saborearla Ryuk.

Ryuk: Light, dame esa manzana, la necesito *comienza a retorcerse*.

Rell: No seas tan dramático Ryuk. La siguiente pregunta...Oh, es para mí:

**Yo le haré una pregunta a Rell. ¿Me regalarías a Light, por favor? Prometo que lo cuidaré mucho y que estará muy cómodo . . . atado a mi cama. **

Querida, si Light va estar atado a una cama, esa será la mía, además lo necesito aquí para que todos puedan continuar aplicándole nuevas torturas.

Light: Después dicen que yo soy el psicópata...

Rell: ¿Acaso me crees psicópata a mí? Si es así te diré que no temo desnudarte cuando estés dormido y tomarte fotografías para divulgarlas por la red.

Light: Eres un ser repulsivo, aléjate de mi.

Rell: ¿Qué les sucede que están todos tan sensibles hoy? La siguiente pregunta:

**Solo una pregunta mas para Near. ¿Como soportas a todo ese grupo de locos? No creo necesitar un reto ya que no parece una pregunta que no estés dispuesto a responder.**

Near: ¡¿Ahora qué quieren? ¿No tuvieron suficiente conmigo, eh?

Mello: Vaya, vaya, vaya. Mírenlo nada más: el "mejor" detective del mundo, el número 1, el sucesor de L, el geniecito; ahora mismo está perdiendo los estribos después de una devastadora humillación.

Near: Nadie me ha humillado y yo no he perdido los estribos *intentando relajarse*, volviendo a la pregunta, para ser sincero la mejor solución en esta situación es permanecer impasible, si no sigo el juego de su locura no pierdo.

Mello: No parecías seguir esa teoría hace unos minutos.

Near: Responde cuando sea tu turno.

Rell: Hablando de Roma...

**Y con respecto al mariquita con pelo de niña, tus comentarios me resbalan, y me seguirán resbalando, por mi te mueres (le hace la señal grosera que todos conocemos, (*ponga Todo el mansaje*)), y con los dulces y lo demás que mandamos…*interrumpida* ****  
**

Es tu turno de responder Mello.

Mello: ¿Si tanto te resbalan mis elocuentes comentarios por qué te dignas a responderme y hacerme señas?

Rell: Eso no es todo...

**Karo: RELL NO TIENES DERECHO A NO DARSELOS, ES UN REGALO QUE NOSOTRAS DECIDIMOS DARLES NOS TE LOS VAS A QUEDARR… así que por lo menos dale, los cigarrillos y video juegos a Matt, y los dulces a L, su mermelada de fresa a Beyond, A y los juguetes a Near junto con las manzanas a mi queridísimo Ryuk, y lo demás te lo puede repartir entre Kelly y tu, no les des lo chocolates a mello, ni las papitas a light. A y parte del dinero que enviamos es para el pago de Kelly trátala bien que ella se lo merece (pobrecita). AA y otra cosa NO TE METAS CON EL CABELLO DE MATT MELLO… el tiene el cabello mas bonito que el tuyo, tu color parece como el de la paja un amarillo opaco y feo, (jajajaj todos contra Mello, pero aun así te quiero xD… claro pero matar muajajajajajajja)****  
**

**[...]**

**Karo: tu sabes que solo esto es el comienzo, *cara mas psicópata que la Beyond*el es muy corta nota, a y además mello. Near es por mucho mejor que tu, no le llegas ni a la uña chiquita del pie, así que punto y final. (Ponlo quiero ver su reacción muajjjajajajajaj) ****  
**

Light: ¿Por qué carajos a mi me quitan las papitas? Exijo una buena razón.

Rell: No necesitaras nada Light, yo me quedaré con todo, es decir, no soy la Madre Teresa como para estar repartiéndoles felicidad y obsequios, y mucho menos después del escándalo que armaron cuando los liberé, claramente no se los merecen.

Mello: 1º quiero mis chocolates, 2º mi cabello es mucho más bonito que el de Matt ya que, a diferencia e él, yo lo cuido y no está nada opaco, 3º soy, por mucho, mejor que Near y tranquilamente puedo aplastarle cualquiera de sus uñas.

Rell: Creo que se ha formado el club de amor/odio hacia Mello. Bien, L, hay una pregunta para ti:

•**$%%&&Esto es para mi lindo L yujuuuuu"•$$%&/(******

**¿Di la verdad alguna ves as intentado ver a light en el baño? (tengo flojera de crear algo impresionante, perdón xD)******

**Reto: que hagas un estríper. (Se que no lo vas hacer pero buehh).****  
**

Por si no lo sabes, stripper es el baile que se hace mientras te quitas tus prendas de vestir.

L: Siento curiosidad, si esas personas ya sabían que no escogería el reto ¿por qué lo han propuesto? O tal vez sea solo yo quien no entiende el sentido de este juego. No siento especial curiosidad por ver a Light en el baño, de todas formas él había sido bastante paranoico en lo que respecta a ese tema. Aún no logro comprenderlo, después de todo él no tiene nada que yo no tenga.

Light: Por favor, cualquier persona normal hubiera pensado igual que yo.

L: Raito, ninguna persona normal hubiera tardado lo que tú tardabas en bañarte.

Light: Eso lo dices porque te la pasas como un hippie mugriento.

L: Me preocupo lo necesario por mi aspecto físico, a diferencia de tus extraños hábitos por tener las camisas siempre planchadas y los zapatos bien lustrados.

Rell: Creo que sería mejor continuar y dejar esta pelea conyugal para después. La siguiente pregunta:

**Karo: esta el para Beyond:******

**Si te diera la oportunidad de que escaparas por un día completo de ese set de torturas xD, con Naomi Misora, para hacer ejemm tu sabes que cosas lo tomarías?******

**Reto: llevarte a Misora a un cuartito y hacer cositas, (no se, quiero que Misora deje raye, xD el es un machista, mira que decir "Misora, te lo prohíbo" pero que descaro)****  
**

B: Misora, por lo visto no tenemos opción alguna, así que deberás acompañarme a un cuarto y... hacer tú-ya-sabes-qué.

Naomi: El que esté peleada con Raye no significa que me acostaré con Beyond o cualquier otro, no sé con que clase de mujer se me confunde.

B: Vamos Misora déjate de hacer la difícil, tanto el público como yo sabemos que en realidad tu deseas esto. Solo debes aceptar.

Matsuda: ¡Dile que sí! Es un mejor partido que el otro del FBI.

Ide: Matsuda, B es un asesino.

Matsuda: ¿Pero qué mas da si ambos están muertos?

B: Y bien, ¿qué dices Naomi?

Naomi: Digo que no.

B: No te resistas, no tienes por qué hacerlo, ahora eres una mujer libre.

Raye: La dama a dicho que no.

B: ¿Resulta que ahora la tratas de dama y no como a un objeto?

Raye: No cambies de tema, yo solo quería protegerla, siempre lo haré. Ahora déjala en paz o te las verás conmigo.

Rell: Esto me huele a una pelea~~

Naomi: Raye, no quiero ningún escándalo. No te preocupes por mí, puedo protegerme y no cederé ante esto.

B: Por lo visto no puedo escoger el reto, entonces escojo la pregunta, pero te advierto Naomi que perdiste una gran oportunidad. Pues, sí, lo haría y con mucho gusto.

Rell: Ahora es el turno de Raito:

**Cris: para light: ******

**¿Es cierto que eres hermafrodita? (explicación para L: hermafrodita, es cuando un individuo tiene ambos sexos, es decir masculino y femenino, pero solo uno de estos se desarrolla, es rara la ocasión de que un individuo produzca tanto espermatozoides como óvulos. En pocas palabras que utilice ambos órganos reproductores *según wiki*) xD dado que tu dices que eres un Dios, y que no eres ni homo no hetero, ps eres hermafrodita xD (y el hecho de que te amas a ti mismo ejem me hace pensar mal U.U)******

**Reto: hacer un estríper, frente a takada y misa, ella deben estar soltadas, es decir no deben estar amarradas, jajajaja, (muajjaja suelten a las perras come hombres muajajajja mujajajajaj) seguro te violan hay mismo xD ****  
**

Light: No me digan Raito, y no soy hermafrodita, soy Dios. Y si quieren calificarme con algo pues...pueden decir que soy asexual. Y el hecho de que me ame a mi mismo no tiene que ser malpensado, es normal que yo sea amado.

Misa: Yo te amo Light, pero mas les vale que nadie más que yo lo haga, sobre todo tú Takada.

Takada: Light me ha elegido a mí, además yo lo conozco desde la universidad.

Light: Por cierto ¿crían que iba a hacer un stripper? Prefiero besar a Watari.

L: Ajá, sabía eras un pervertido, desde que probaste sus labios la primera vez ya no puedes contenerte.

Misa: No le hables así a Light cuando tú eres el verdadero pervertido Ryuzaki.

B: Él no es Ryuzaki, me robó el nombre.

L: Tu nombre verdadero tampoco es Ryuzaki, así que no deberías quejarte.

B: Tal vez sea un nombre inventado, pero es MÍ nombre inventado, no te lleves el crédito.

L: Yo jamás me llevé el crédito, solo decidí utilizarlo.

B: Es la misma mierda con otro nombre.

L: Entiendo el hecho de que estemos secuestrados, pero aún así deberías comportarte. Por favor díselo Watari.

Watari: *A punto de hablar*.

B: Me comportaré como yo quiera. Por favor no digas nada Watari.

Watari: *Guarda silencio*.

L: No le digas qué hacer y qué no a Watari.

B: No me digas tú a mi qué hacer y qué no hacer.

Rell: Parece que habrá que posponer otra pelea conyugal. Aquí termina el mensaje:

**Pd: Rell acuérdate de darle las cosas a Matt, Beyond, Near, L y a Ryuk, te damos luz verde para comer chocolate frente a Mello todo lo que quieras MUAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJ.**

Debo informarles que no les daré nada de lo que dicen... Y guardaré los chocolates para comerlos en otra ocasión, sería una muy buena tortura que no quisiera desperdiciar.

Mello: Por el amor de Dios, quisiera saber qué tienen en contra mío estas dos niñitas...Kris y Caro...

Rell: En realidad son Cris y Karo, lo peor viene cuando te confundes los nombres. Continuaría con las torturas pero, por más que no puedan creerlo, tengo algo más en mi vida aparte de ustedes. Por ejemplo, un estómago que pide comida. Puede que me coma sus regalos muajajajajaja.


	12. ¡Feliz cumpleaños a mi!

Rell: Dijiste que lo harías, ahora no hay vuelta atrás.

Matsuda: De acuerdo.

Hey there sugar baby  
Saw you twice at the pop show  
You take just like glitter  
Mixed with rock and roll  
I like you a lot lot  
Think you're really hot hot

I know you think you're special  
When we dance real crazy  
Glam-aphonic, electronic, disco baby  
I like you a lot lot  
All we want is hot hot

Boys boys boys  
We like boys in cars  
Boys boys boys  
Buy us drinks in bars  
Boys boys boys

With Hairspray and denim

Boys boys boys  
We love them!  
We love them!

I'm not loose, I like to party  
Let's get lost in your Ferrari  
Not psychotic or dramatic  
I like boys and that is that  
Love it when you call me legs  
In the morning buy me eggs  
Watch your heart when we're together  
Boys like you love me forever

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh ,oh ,oh ,oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh ,oh ,oh ,oh

Light: ¿Terminó ya?

L: ¿Es realmente necesario este nivel de tortura?

Rell: No, pero ya que él era el único dispuesto a hacerlo debía aprovechar la oportunidad.

Matsuda: Amo a Lady GaGa.

Rell: Yo también y no por eso me creo demasiado, ahora cállate que nadie desea oírte.

Kelly: Oye, recuerda que te han pedido que los hagas cantar Vocaloid.

Rell: Si...otro día mejor, ahora tenemos demasiaaaaaaaaaaadas preguntas.

Kelly: No está bien inventar excusas para evadir los pedidos del público.

Rell: Nadie quiere oírte a ti tampoco, ahora vayamos a lo nuestro:

**Kaoru: bueno yo empiezo para Apolo(Matt n.n): que sentiste al ver la imagen del fic que les comentamos?****  
**  
**Reto:*suspiro* Besar a Near con todo y todo (me refiero TODO!)**

Matt: Pues...ya ni recuerdo la foto...*Rell le aplica una descarga eléctrica*aaarrrrggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Rell: Apolo...no puedes engañarme.

Matt: Debo admitir que me agradó, pero no es lo que piensan. Es que, ya saben, siempre me ponen como uke pero en esa imagen era seme, así que fue agradable.

Mello: Maldito traidor.

Matt: Oh por favor, no seas melodramático.

Rell: Jajajajajajaja, Mello es Mello-dramático, ¿comprenden? Jajajajajaja.

Matt: Es verdad y lo hice sin esforzarme, jajajajajajaja.

Mello: Traidor.

Rell: Creo que está en su período, si saben a lo que me refiero... Continuemos:

**Shino:yo sigo para Rell Porque no reunes a Alex con los demas?****  
**  
**Reto:Decir si lo tienes encerrado por que lo violaste, casi-assesinaste Ect.**

Rell: Lo he violado repetidas veces, es más lo hago cada mañana.

B: Te asesinaré lenta y despiadadamente.

Rell: Solo bromeaba. Que sentido del humor oxidado tienes. En realidad no reúno a A (no se llama Alex) con los demás porque nadie puede saber cómo luce, es un secreto que quedará entre las autoridades de Wammy's House, B.B. y yo. La que sigue:

**Mitsuki: y mi pregunta es para Alex (nunca lo dejare de acosar MUAJAJAJA!) ¿A ti te gusta Beyond Bithday?**

**Reto: besar a B.B. °¬° **

Rell: Oh, una pregunta comprometedora.

A: Emm... pues...no.

B: ¿Cómo? Yo he sido tu amigo antes que nadie ¿y así me tratas?

A: Tú mismo lo has dicho: amigo, solo soy tu amigo.

B:*A punto de estallar de rabia*

Rell: ¡Alto ahí vaquero! Saben qué, esto es un desastre, hay demasiadas preguntas. Vamos a organizarnos: a partir de ahora, y solo por hoy, pasarán de a uno al misterioso cuarto de las preguntas misteriosas del misterio. Allí contestarán las preguntas del público, mientras tanto los demás se pondrán sus disfraces.

B: ¿Disfraces?

Rell: Así es, para celebrar que falta poco por mi cumpleaños haremos una fiesta de disfraces.

B: Espera, nunca celebraste nuestros cumpleaños. ¡No es justo!

Rell: Mira el lado bueno B, tu eres el primero en pasar y te dejaré elegir tu disfraz.

Light: Yo también elegiré el mío entonces.

Rell: No te preocupes, he escogido el disfraz ideal para cada uno. Ahora, sígueme B *ambos entran en el cuarto de las preguntas. Una cámara pegada a la pared los filma*.

B: Este lugar parece una sala para los interrogatorios *una lámpara le ilumina por sobre su cabeza*.

Rell: Es algo parecido mi querido B, es algo parecido. Entonces, ¿qué disfraz quieres?

B: Quiero disfrazarme de...¡de Freddy Krueger!

Rell: Concedido. ¡Kelly, tráeme el disfraz para B.B.! *grita desde el cuarto*.

Kelly: ¡¿Cuál es su disfraz?

Rell: ¡Uno de Freddy Krueger!

Kelly: ¡Creo que no tenemos ese!

Rell: ¡Entonces solo consíguelo! Bien Beyond, comencemos:

**- Pregunta #1: Para mi Beyond: ¡Amor miooooo! ¡No te preocupes por tú integridad física y mental, he mandado ayuda (de la mejor) para que te rescanten (Sí, a tí solamente, los demás tienen que depositarme en el banco para enviarles a rescatar de igual manera JAJAJAJAJA XDDD) Ya ya, aprovechando que mi comisión de rescate aún no llega a donde te encuentras atrapado, quisiera preguntarte: Mientras llevaste el caso de B.B en Los Ángeles ¿Alguna vez no consideraste hacer algo para divertirte? Como salir a rumbear, tomar cerveza en un tejado, cosas similares ¡Yo creo que sí! Pero, espero, aclares mi duda :3**

Reto: (¿En serio lo vas a tomar?) Buew, tu reto seria... No voy a ser mala (No contigo nene, yo te adoro ;D) Así que nos ponemos artistas y cantarías: Breaking Benjamin - So Cold

PD: ¡Dile a naomi que la amas de una buena vez Beyond! ¡Me tienes a la espera! XDDDD

B: Tengo un número musical planeado para mas adelante, así que tomo la pregunta. El caso de Los Ángeles que llevaba ya era suficientemente divertido como para gastarme haciendo cosas mundanas, es decir, tenía mermelada, sangre, mermelada, venganza, desnudaba mentalmente a Misora, y más mermelada.

Rell: Vaya, eso es vida, me haces sentir celos.

B: Suele ocurrir. Otra cosa, no amo a Misora, pero si EN VERDAD quieren que lo diga no les será fácil lograrlo...lalalalalala~~

Rell: **para Beyond dime que recuerdas de la Wammy´s house?**

**Reto:tirar todos tus tarros de mermelada**

B: Recuerdo mi profundo odio por L ^^

Rell: Esta pregunta es un poco tramposa...

**El que no responda tiene que...si O si...en las preguntas que siguen (solo de mi review) hacer el desafio n.n  
B.B! (ya te dije que te adoro, cierto?)**

como pudiste dejar que A se suicidara?

reto:comer mermelada dietetica (puajj!)

B: Mermelada...¿¡dietética! ¿ Qué clase de monstruo eres? Supongo que no tengo más remedio. Yo no dejé que A se suicidará, sabía de su estado mental, nadie más que yo. Pero no lo vi cuando se mató, no somos siameses. ¿Cómo podía saber yo que lo estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento?

Rell: Comprendo, drama, tristeza, bla bla bla. Tu turno acabó. Sal de aquí y vístete.

B: ¡A, dónde estas! ¡Ven conmigo!

Rell: Él no te oye... Ahora es turno de...Raito.

Light: Soy Light, pronuncia bien, perra.

Rell: Auch, no era para tanto.

Light: ¿Cuál es mi disfraz?

Rell: Veamos, ¿que tal de faraón?

Light: Muy egipcio.

Rell: ¿De emperador?

Light: Muy romano.

Rell: ¿Disfraz de Papa?

Light: Muy cristiano.

Rell: ¿De rey?

Light: Eso es de lo que hablo.

Rell: Finalmente. Ahora pasemos a las preguntas.

**- Pregunta #2: Para Light: Ok, señor soy-perfecto-hasta-en-el-inodoro aquí te va mi pregunta pequeña, pero efectiva JAJAJAJA XDDD: Cuando estuviste terriblemente amnésico durante la investigación de Yotsuba, y ahora que estás, emm, cuerdo, por definirlo de alguna manera ¿En ese momento, consideraste a L como un verdadero amigo? En ese momento, claro, ya sé que no vales nada XDDDD**

Reto: No sé por qué soy generosa, debe ser el clima: Tu reto es *Redoble de Tambores* ¡Comerte diez bolsas de papitas con sabor a consomé en menos de diez minutos! ¡Me pasé de amable contigo, Kira! XDDDDDDDD Por cierto, estás bueno, no tanto como Beyond, pero a fin de cuentas comestible *Grrr* (El piropo del día XDDDDD)

Light: Denme las papitas, no tengo ganas de recordar cuando no era Dios *Rell le pasa el paquete*. Sé que soy ardiente y un número incontable de chicas me querrían en su cama en ropa interior mientras uso mi Death Note, pero no me comparen con ese intento de Shinigami.

Rell: Hoy estas muy ácido Raito.

Light: Light.

Rell: Creo que esta pregunta no es la más conveniente para tu humor Light.

**bien mi primera pregunta es para el pijo insoportable con pelo a lo justin bieber( o sea light):¿si tan listo eres, como no se te ocurrió actuar en secreto para acabar con los criminales en lugar de proclamar que alguien los estaba matando?¿tantas ganas tenias de darte a conocer que no te diste cuenta que en el momento que te diste a conocer como kira la cagaste hasta el fondo?**

no te doy reto, te fastidias y contestas.

Light: Wow, wow wow, bajemos del caballo a esta persona, porque aparentemente no sabe con quien habla y noto que sufre un grave problema neuronal. Yo so Kira, el Dios del Nuevo Mundo y las escorias como tu o me respetan o mueren. Y no te daré el placer de contestar a una pregunta tan obvia.

Rell: Vaya Light, si que eres sexy cuando te enojas y te haces respetar. Ahora necesito que traigan a L para esta pregunta.

**Para L y Light (Porque creo que necesitan responderla los dos)**

-Cuando estaban esposados ¡¿Cómo c***ño le hacían para ir al baño?

L: *Entrando a la habitación, con un disfraz de Sherlock Holmes* Verán, cuando alguno deseaba ir al tocador cambiábamos las esposas por unas mucho más largas, entonces el otro permanecía fuera de la habitación, aunque en la puerta quedaba una diminuta abertura no espiábamos por ella. Por supuesto que Watari vigilaba todo el tiempo a través de cámaras.

Rell: ¿Y cuando se bañaban? Quisiera suponer que lo hacían.

Light: Cambiábamos las esposar por el par más largo, uno se bañaba en una ducha mientras al lado lo hacia el otro. Cabe aclarar que eran dos duchas diferentes pero contiguas. Y no, tampoco espiábamos si eso se preguntan.

Rell: Que aburridos son...ahora vete L, luego será tu turno *lo empuja fuera de la habitación*. ¡La siguiente pregunta!

**Kaoru:(malditas me saltaron ¬¬#) para el mal intento de tonto digo de imbesil digo de inutil digo de dios ¿Quien fue el !"$#%&/ que te metio la idea de quesque eres "perfecto" ?(PUES PARA TU INFORMACION !NO! ERES PERFECTO,los casi perfectos son Matt y Elle)**

REto:escribir el nombre de linda en tu death note (si es necesario recurre a misa)

Karo: y yo respondo la pregunta de light ¿Por qué te quitamos tus papitas? Y ¿quieres una buena razón? ¿No? Mmm… pues porque ¿NO TE PARECE RAZON SUFICIENTE DE QUE MATARAS A L?... además del hecho de que eres un sádico manipulador, y que cuando enterraron a L te volviste loco riéndote y además le pusiste sobre la tumba de L gritando que le ganaste, como psicópata o.O, eso me traumo mucho U.U xD… mmm… ¡ha! Y también que NO eres Dios porque si fueras Dios hubieras parado las balas del idiota de Matsuda con la mente o algo así, o las hubieras esquivado tipo metrix xD y NO fue así U.U además que te dejaste ganar por la bolita de pelusa ^^ xD lo cual es humillante así que… ¿quieres que siga diciendo todas las razones o las dejo hasta ahí? ^^

**PD 3: ¿Soy una de las únicas a las cuales no les atrae Light... ni él ni su cabello? :S**

Light: Bien, ¿cómo comenzar? No mataré a esa mocosa, no tiene sentido. Tampoco tiene sentido que crean que ese par es "casi perfecto", les tengo noticias: yo le gané a ambos. Tampoco necesito que alguien me diga que soy perfecto, eso lo sé yo solo. e necesitaron tres genios con educación especial para derrotarme, en cambio yo me las arreglé solo. Admito que utilice personas en el proceso, pero fue mi plan y no vivo en ningún orfanato para superdotados. Otra cosa, les aseguro que si hubiera sido Beyond Birthday quien se reía en la tumba de L (lo cual ansía, no me caben dudas) a ustedes les habría fascinado.

Rell: Vaya...

Light: Todavía no termino. L y su liga de idiotas también son unos manipuladores y sádicos. Cito un par de ejemplos: vean a Watari, utilizó un montón de niños para sustituir a L. ¿Y cuales son los resultados? Un psicópata asesino que intenta suicidarse. L utilizó a Misa también, tan solo recuerden el caso de Yotsuba. Si con eso no les alcanza recuerden también cuando Aizawa dejó el equipo de investigación. Matt, no quería tener que llegar al extremo de hablar sobre este perejil, es un personaje menor, menor y menor. No llega ni a los talones de Mogi en cuanto a importancia se refiere. Admítanlo, solo lo quieren porque, según su criterio, hace buena pareja con Mello o en su defecto con alguien más. No saben nada sobre este tipo y aún así lo idolatran, si yo fumase seguramente me depreciarían aún más. Sí, soy egocéntrico, pero L es igual de infantil y también odia perder.

Rell: Supongo que eso es todo...

Light: Oh, claro que no. No me deje ganar por Near, fallé gracias al error de Mikami. Y desde mi punto de vista es más humillante que Mello se trastornara por ser un segundón, o que L muriera sabiendo que estaba en brazos de Kira y que no podía demostrar la verdad. No se preocupen, no son las únicas que me desprecian, hay más personas con mal gusto que las apoyan. Eso es todo. ¿Aquí terminan mis preguntas?

Rell: Así es. Creo que nuestro público deberá pensar dos veces antes de preguntarle a Light la próxima vez.

Light: Voy a disfrazarme, ¿hay algún baño en el que un anciano no me vigile? *saliendo de la habitación*.

L: Deja a Watari en paz.

Rell: Hagan pasar a Mello, es tu hora de la tortura.

Mello: Mas les vale que...*se sienta frente a la cámara*.

Rell: Te compré un lindo disfraz de Willy Wonka *interrumpiendo*.

Mello: ¿Tiene chocolates también?

Rell: ¿Qué clase de Willy Wonka sería si no los tuviera? Comencemos con las preguntillas.

**- Pregunta #3: Para Mello: Ohh, tranquilooo, tranquiloooo, sé que últimamente sólo te hablan para molestarte, pero ioooo no hare eso, take it easy man XDDDDD Pregunta, pregunta: ¿Cuántas barras de chocolate comes cuando estás ansioso? En Death Note, los fans estiman que te devoraste unas quince mil sólo en la primera aparición que tuviste XDDDDD Así que vamos, desmiénteme y dirige mis conocimientos hacia el camino correcto (¡KAAAAMIII XDDDDDD!)**

Reto: (No me j*d*s...) Pueeeeeees, a veeerr... ¿Te parece bien si te sueltan unos minutos para que Matt te haga cosquillas sin parar, al menos, hasta que vomites el desayuno? ¿No? Bueno, mala suerte, ese es tu reto ¡Matt/Apolo, prepárate! XDDDD

**PD 2: Mello... el cabello de Matt es mejor que el tuyo y Near si es mejor que tú (No estoy ni en tu contra ni a favor de ti)**

Mello: Pst, me quedo con la pregunta. ¿Creen que me molesto en contar cuantas barras de chocolate he comido? De seguro eran bastantes, es decir las compraba por cajas, no me sorprendería que fueran cinco mil. Cambiando de tema, ¿qué tienen contra mi cabellera? Es simplemente magnífica. ¿O acaso no te gusta mi corte? Y Near no es mejor que yo, sin mí estaría muerto ahora.

Rell: ¿No crees que hubiera sido mejor así? Piénsalo, Near muere, a tí jamás te encuentran y vives, Kira vive, Matsuda muere. Todos somos felices. Siguienteeeeee

**Karo y Cris: ¡COMO FUISTE CAPAZ DE CONFUNDIR NUESTROS NOMBREEES MELLO!**

Cris:¡ eso es una blasfemia!

Karo: es imperdonable

Cris: merece la muerttee!

Karo: claro que no, no hay que ser tan piadosas, hay que torturarlo NIHEHEH NIEHHEHEH

Cris: estoy de acuerdo contigo u.u y con respecto a por que te respondo mello pues… POR QUE ES DIVERTIDO dahh incordiar a los demás es muyy divertido :D sobre todo a un Willy Wonka como tu ^^

Para Mello:

-¿Si te pidieran hacer una escena fuerte de yaoi con Near a cambio de comer todo el chocolate del mundo, lo harías?

Mello: ¡Claro que no! Prefiero quedarme con el chocolate que tenía, no será todo el que hay en el mundo pero es algo.

Rell: **Cris: esta es para mello:**

**¿Utilizaste alguna ves un muñeco vudú de near para desahogar la frustración de que este siempppppreeeeeeee…. Te ganara?**

Reto: ir donde Watari y patearle la entre pierna ir luego a donde L y comerte sus dulces enfrente de él mientras está amarrado xD.

Mello: ¡Ey! Yo no soy malo, no golpearé a Watari y torturaré a L.

Light: No te cuesta nada hacerlo *grita desde afuera*.

L: ¿Qué tienes contra Watari? *a Light*.

Mello: No lo haré. Pero...solo una vez he usado un muñeco vudú, era pequeño y había leído sobre brujería. Luego me arrepentí y me confesé en la iglesia.

Rell: Awwww, que tierno. La siguiente pregunta:

**El que no responda tiene que...si O si...en las preguntas que siguen (solo de mi review) hacer el desafio n.n**

**Mello (comparto tu adiccion por el chocolate n.n)**

Si tubieras que disculparte con alguien...con quien seria?

reto:buscar una forma de que Kelly se vuelva tu novia (asi desmentiremos que eres gay :P)

PD:me encanta el color de tu pelo, el corte que tienes la caga ¬¬

Mello: Ven, todos comparten el gusto por el chocolate, en cambio adicción por los juguetes no. No soy gay y no tengo pro que demostrarlo rebajándome a conquistar a esa camarógrafa de cuarta.

Rell: Concuerdo en que no es buena con su trabajo, pero no puedo permitir que alguien insulte a mi personal. Solo yo tengo permitido hacerlo.

Mello:¿Tu personal? Yo creo que allí hay algo más...

Rell: ¡Crees mal! Solo responde la pregunta.

Mello: Veamos, disculparme con alguien. Supongo que sería el jefe de policía Yagami.

Matt: ¡¿Cómo?*desde afuera*.

Mello: ¿Acaso aquí no ha privacidad? Todos oyen lo que digo.

Matt: Me dejaste morir en ese auto y ahora te disculpas con ese anciano, es el colmo.

Mello: No seas infantil. Denme la siguiente pregunta.

Rell: No hay más preguntas, pero aún puedes responder a ese comentario sobre tu pelo.

Mello: Es verdad, lo había olvidado. La próxima vez que alguien diga algo así desearía que dijera por qué no le gusta, mi corte es tradicional, es un clásico.

Rell: Este es un momento incómodo, ahora es el turno de Matt para ingresar.

Mello: ¿Acaso crees que ocurrirá algo cuando nos crucemos en la puerta?

Rell: Tu mismo lo dijiste.

*Mello se retira mientras Matt ingresa y lo choca con el hombro*.

Matt: Desagradecido.

Rell: Puedo sentir la tensión en el aire. Mejor pasemos a las preguntas.

**- Pregunta #4: Para Apolo: Jjajajaja, eso si me mató de la risa XDDDDDDD Si no te quieren poner Apolo, entonces dile a Kelly y a Rell que te pongan "Zeus" XDDDDDD Bueno, te queria preguntar algo: ¿Es verdad que estás disconforme porque Mello te usó de carnada, y cuando se entero de la noticia de tu muerte ni siquiera lagrimeo por tí? XDDD Espero la contestes, y si noo...**

Reto: ¡Modo malvado ON! Tienes que besar(en la parte del cuerpo que sea de tu bonita preferencia ;D) a cualquiera de las chicas (¡PREVIAMENTE ATADAS RELL, NO ME FALLES!) del set de tortu.. digo, de grabación XDDDDDD Suerte con ese cambio de identificación, Apolo XDDDDDD

Matt: ¡¿En serio? Esa pregunta esta arreglada, no es posible que me toque responder eso justo después del encuentro reciente.

Rell: Por favor, no es como si yo escogiera el orden de las preguntas el día de hoy...

Matt: Arg... ¿así es como quieren jugar, eh? Entonces acepto el reto.

Rell: Wow, esto se pone divertido.

Matt: Y es solo el principio, quiero besar a dos chicas, no a una.

Rell: Pues adelante. ¿Quienes son las elegidas?

Matt: Prepárate Rell, escojo a Sayu Yagami, el jefe me roba mis disculpas, entonces yo le robo besos a su hija.

Soichiro: ¡No tocarán a mi hija!

Matt: Lo haré. Y también escojo a Halle Lidner, sé que entre tu y Mello habría algo, no es posible que te bañaras frente a él sin que hubiera nada.

Mello: ¡No hay nada!

Matt: Además, yo no hubiera necesitado un arma o el cuaderno para sacarle información, con unos cuantos besos habría bastado.

Halle: Dios mío, ni se te ocurra acercarme.

Rell: Comencemos, estoy ansioso por ver las caras de todos. *Ambos salen de la habitación y se reúnen con los demás. Todos se encuentran atados en sus sillas. Rell ubica a ambas chicas una junto a la otra*. Cuando tu quieres puedes comenzar.

Soichiro: No toquen a mi hija.

Sayu: Tranquilo papá, puedo resistir, no será mucho. *Matt se arrodilla a su lado y le corre el cabello detrás de la oreja. Lentamente besa su mandíbula hasta llegar a su boca, de la cual muerde los labios*.

Soichiro: Creo que es suficiente.

Matt: Nop *revuelve el pelo de Sayu mientras la besa largamente al estilo francés*. De acuerdo, ahora si.

Rell: ¿Eso fue todo?*decepcionado*

Matt: Ahora me toca la rubia *se sienta sobre el regazo Halle*.

Halle: ¿Qué haces? Sal de encima.

Matt: Oh, vamos. Solo dime si soy mejor que Mello en esto *desabotona los dos primeros botones de su camisa y lame desde el borde de su sostén hasta la clavícula. Entre besos y mordisqueos llega hasta el sector detrás de su oreja. Coloca ambas manos en la cintura de ella*. Debes admitirlo, soy mucho mejor *murmura seductoramente*.

Mello: No lo eres,y ya bájate que eres ridículo.

Matt: *Voltea para observar a Mello* ¿Ridículo? *muerde el cuello de Halle fuertemente*.

Halle: ¡Ay! El mensaje decía que besaras, no que mordieras *Matt la besa reiteradas veces en los labios*.

Matt: Eso es todo por hoy *se baja de la silla y le abotona la camisa nuevamente*.

Rell: Antes de que comiencen a recriminar por lo que hiciste, propongo volver *toma a Matt del cuello de la remera y corren hasta el cuarto interrogatorio*. Definitivamente ahora te ganaste tu nombre, Apolo. Bien, prosigamos.

**Mitsuki: otra para Apolo ¿Tu por que cres que las fans te amen al punto de querer hijos tuyos? (aunque quisiese prefiero hijos de Alex /obsesion/)**

**Reto:mm...dime como hizo Rell para secuestrarlos a todos?**

Matt: Supongo que quieren hijo míos porque soy sencillamente genial. Mírenme: soy un genio joven, con color de cabello indefinido, ojos ocultos y misteriosos, fumo mientras juego videojuegos, mi ropa es genial, manejo un auto con gran habilidad, y soy despreocupado.

Rell: No sé ustedes, pero creo que estoy viendo a otro egocéntrico.

Light: ¿Otro más dicen? Nadie me supera*desde afuera*.

Matt: Oh, no, hice enfurecer a Dios...

Rell: Propongo arreglarlo con una competencia musical *levantando el dedo índice sabiamente*.

Light: ¡Acepto! Nadie se mete conmigo cuando se trata de mi ego.

Matt: *Abriendo la puerta* Entonces comencemos.

Light: Voy primero. *Sube al escenario*

*Se observa en un espejo, sonriendo*Me encanta mi aspecto

de hombre tan perfecto

yo soy lo más grande que hay.

*Señala a Watari*Ni de sabios ni de viejos

acepto consejos

*Vuelve a observarse en el espejo*mi único rival es el espejo.

A la luna me gustaría ir

para ver como es el mundo sin mi.

Me amo, como la tierra la sol.

Me amo, como Narciso soy

Me amo, dibujé un corazón

*Se señala dos veces*que dice "yo y yo"

Me amo.

*Apunta a Misa y Takada*Tengo tantas chicas

hermosas y ricas

seña pero ninguna es digna de mi.

Por eso no ando dejando corazones rotos,

me masturbo mirando mi foto.

*Señala el cielo* Y aunque yo no creo en ningún dios

rezo para que no haya reencarnación.

Me amo, como la tierra la sol.

Me amo, como Narciso soy

*Se señala dos veces*Me amo, dibujé un corazón que dice "yo y yo"

Me amo.

*El reflector lo ilumina intensamente solo a él y avanza hasta el borde del escenario*Yo me llevo solo bien conmigo

Yo del mundo soy el ombligo

De mi vida yo hablo mucho

Y cuando me hablan yo nunca escucho.

Soy de mi propia secta

Soy mi pareja perfecta

Y si, yo soy así:

*Alza la mano derecha en ademan de sujetar una copa* propongo un brindis por mí

me amo como la tierra al sol

me amo como narciso soy

me amo dibuje un corazón

me amo

me amo

me amo

me amo

*Baja la cabeza dramáticamente mientras la luz se apaga lentamente*

Rell: Eso es lo que yo llamo un gran ego.

Matt:*Sube al escenario y empuja a Light* Ahora les enseñaré.

I've seen you in the mirror

When the story beginning

And I fell in love with you

I love your mortal sin

Your brains are locked away

But I love your company

I only leave you when you got no money

I got no emotions for anybody else

You better understand I'm in love wiht my self

My self

My beautiful self

A no feelings a no feelings

A no feelings

For anybody else

Hello and goodbye in a run around sue

You follow me arround like a pretty pot of glue

I kick you in the head you got nothing to say

Get you out of the way 'cause I gotta get away

You never realise I take the piss out of you

You come up and see me and

I'll beat you black and blue

Okay I'll send you away

I got no feelings a no feelings

No feelings for anybody else

Except for my self my beautiful selfish

There ain't no moonlight after midnight

I see you stupid people out looking for delight

Well I'm so happy I'm feeling so fine

I'm watching all the rubbish

You're wasting my time

I look around your house and

There's nothing to steal

I kick you in the brains

When you get down to kneel

And pray you pray to your God

No feelings a no feelings

No feelings for anybody else

No feelings a no feelings

No feelings for anybody else

Except for myself

You'r daddy's gone away

Be back another day

See his picture hanging on your wall

Rell: Eso estuvo fuera de serie, encima mira tu cabello, luces como Johnny Lydon. Aquí hemos terminado contigo.

Matt: Espera ¿Y mi disfraz?

Rell: Oh, tal...de Espartano.

Matt:¡Sí! Ahora mismo me lo pondré, si no es que Mello se lo dio al oficial Yagami antes.

Rell: Mikamiiiiiiiiiiiii deja de lamer el trasero de Light por un segundo y ve aquí.

Mikami: Yo no hago tal cosa*dirigiéndose al cuarto de preguntas*.

Rell: Vamos, eso ni tu te lo crees. Primera pregunta:

**- Mikami: ¿Cómo puedes adorar a alguien que te desprecio en el último segundo y negó tu existencia? Eres bastante 4ever alone, Mikami xDDDDDDDDDD**

Reto: Posar desnudo para Kelly, y que ella te haga lo que quiera durante unos veinte minutos XDDDDDDDDD ¡Aprovecha Kelly, mira que soy buena contigo! XDDd

Mikami: ¿Qué demonios...?

Rell: Bien, parece que es la única pregunta que tenemos para ti Mikami. ¿Algo para añadir Kelly? *asomándose por la puerta*.

Kelly: ...

Mikami: No posaré.

Rell: Entonces responde.

Mikami: Es lo que estaba a punto de hacer antes de que me interrumpieras. Dios no me despreció, como cualquier entidad suprema sintió frustración por mi grave, gravísimo error. Y jamás de los jamases negó mi existencia.

Rell: Pero dinos exactamente como te sientes después de haber visto a tu Dios ser tiroteado por un perejil como Matsuda.

Mikami: Yo...yo...no puedo continuar así...*larga en un llanto*.

Rell: Ya, ya, ya *golpea suavemente la espalda de Mikami*.

Light: Oh por favor *abre la puerta del cuarto*. Todos los que están viendo esto: piensen si la persona que más quieren en el mundo fuese violada y tuviera que pasar el resto de su vida sufriendo por el trauma, ¿no querrían que el culpable sufriera aún mucho más? ¿No querrían que obtuviera lo que se merece?

Mikami: ¡Dios! *corre y se arroja sobre los pies de Light*.

Misa: Light *corre y le rodea el cuello con ambos brazos*.

Light: Lo sé, necesitamos un Nuevo Mundo, y yo puedo cambiarlo...

Rell: Podías, ya no. Estas muerto.

Light: Tal vez yo lo esté, pero no mis ideales.

Mikami: Voy a llorar.

Matsuda: ¡Pero si ya estás llorando! Esto es ridículo.

Rell: Pero no más que tu Matsuda. Ahora es el turno del bueno de Watari.

Watari: ¿Preguntas para mí?

Rell: Así es, pero antes necesito un disfraz para Mikami. Mmmm...¿que tal de sacerdote?

Mikami: Claro *acomodándose las gafas y la corbata*.

Rell: Ahora sí Watari, tu turno *lo lleva dentro del cuarto*.

**Shino: para Watary! (ah ese viejo tan confiable -w-) ¿como encontraste a Elle?**

Reto:mm... decirnos que piensas acerca de Alex

¿Qué les parece esto? ¡Se nos terminó el tiempo! Watari debe...ir al hospital, ya saben, la vejez.

Watari: Es no es verdad...*Rell le tapa la boca con cinta adhesiva*

Rell: Pobre anciano, delira. Kelly, sácalo de aquí.

Kelly: *Saca a Watari del cuarto y trae a Near*.

Rell: Vaya, vaya. Tu turno:

**Ok ya se! Esta pregunta es para Near :DD**

Seré directa :$

Buenooo tengo dos preguntas... O tal vez... se podría decir que son tres...

*1 ¿Aún eres virgen?

Y como no se me hace muy justo poner solo a Mello en complicaciones... No es que lo defienda y sin ofenderte M pero... *Cha cha chaaannnnn* No eres mi favorito (¿Se suponía que ofendería?)Ok ya la 2da pregunta.

*2 ¿Has tenido sueños en los que estés en situaciones comprometedores con el adicto al chocolate? (Sip es un adicto ;D)

Reto: Si no quieres responder mis preguntas (Lo cuál puede ser comprensible)... Cantarás y bailarás la canción de...

*IM TOO SEXY FOR MY SHIRT

Near: ¿Qué clase de mente formula estas preguntas? A la primera pregunta: si, soy virgen. A la segunda pregunta: no he tenido esa clase de sueños, para ser sincero, muy pocas veces puedo recordar lo que sueño.

Rell: Eres aburrido Near. Alguna vez al menos, no sé ¿te masturbaste con un juguete o algo por el estilo?

Near: No soy esa clase de persona. He notado que la mayoría de nuestro público me relaciona con Mello en alguna situación del tipo sexual.

Matt: ¡También conmigo! *desde afuera*.

Near: Creo que entienden mi punto.

Rell: ¿Cantarás algo al menos?

Near: No.

Rell: Okay. La última pregunta Near:

**Para Near:**

-¿Tienes sentimientos? Y si es así ¿Cuáles?

Near: Sentimientos...tengo varios. Me he sentido triste por la muerte de L, he sentido la presión al tener que reemplazarlo, y he sentido verdaderas ganas de ganarle a Kira, así como deprecio por él. También me he sentido apenado por la muerte de Mello. Pero ninguno de esos sentimientos es relevante ahora, ya son parte del pasado.

Roger: Near, yo no tenía idea.

Near: No tienes por qué tenerla tampoco. Eso ya termino.

Rell: Mi pequeño...puedes retirarte si lo deseas *sosteniendo un pañuelo bajo su nariz*.

Near: Gracias.

Rell: Por cierto *olvida el dramatismo*. Tu disfraz es de Batman, Rester es Superman, Halle es Wonder Woman y Gevanni es Flash.

Near: De acuerdo.

Rell: Tu turno L.

L *Toma asiento*.

Rell: **Karo: y esta es para L**

**¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar en el hecho de que Beyond sea un psicópata porque quisiste que fuese una copia tuya prácticamente? ¿y que de verdad lo trataste mal cuando el solo quiso tenerte como un ejemplo a seguir y tu solo le llamaste bachup? (creo que era asi ¿no?) y que si no fuera porque en cierta forma a veces eres un desgraciado desalmado y un directo sin tacto allá influido en las muchas desgracias del pobre de Beyond? T-T**

**Reto: pararte frente a light y comerte sus papitas en sus narices, y después ir donde Mello amarrarlo a una mesa y echarle chocolate por encima (en la boca no le debes echar) y lamerlo (no necesito que sea real solo actuación)**

L: Señorita, la acusación que hace es una muy grave. Yo no he sido quien planeo eso, sino Watari.

Rell: Claro, échenle la culpa al viejo...

L: No es eso, es que nadie tenia manera de saber como las cosas iban a terminar. Es por eso que no me siento culpable.

B: El público tiene razón, eres un desgraciado desalmado *grita desde afuera*.

L: ¿Qué pregunta sigue?

Rell:**El que no responda tiene que...si O si...en las preguntas que siguen (solo de mi review) hacer el desafio n.n**

**L (te adoro, eres un ejemplo a seguir! no como Light)**

Es cierto que fundaste Wikipedia? (si es asi gracias!)

reto:comer algo salado, como papas fritas o cualquier cosa que no contenga azucar (ya se que todas las comidas tienen un poco de azucar, pero esta debe ser bien salada!)

L: Esta pregunta es fácil. Lamento decepcionarte, pero yo no fundé Wikipedia. Si tanto me adoras, ¿por qué has puesto un reto tan desagradable?

Rell: Eso fue breve. La que sigue:

**segunda pregunta para L (kyaa te quiero, eres tan kawaii) pregunta: segun el how to read que escribió el autor del manga, tu y light no os quitasteis las esposas ni por un segundo, entonces...¿como demonios hacias para cambiaros de camiseta? tampoco pongo reto porque tengo curiosidad por la respuesta y porque no se me ocurre XD**

L: Las cortábamos.

Rell: ¿En serio? ¿Tantas camisetas desperdiciaron?

L: Solo bromeaba *tono de voz monótono*. En realidad nos desencadenábamos y luego nos cambiábamos en un cuarto que era vigilado por Watari.

Rell: Pobre hombre, las cosas que le has hecho vigilar. L, tengo el disfraz perfecto para ti y Watari, serán Sherlock Holmes y Watson.

L: ¡Oh! Me agrada, deseo una lupa también.

Rell: Concedido. Ahora sigue...Matsuda ¬¬ ¿Desde cuando tiene su propio repertorio de preguntas?

Matsuda: Oye, yo también tengo fanáticos, fui uno de los sobrevivientes.

Rell: Si, si, da igual.

**Y esta es para …. Matsuddaa wii *lo dice sin ganas***

¿tu sabes el ultimo capi en el que ibas con ide (en el caso del manga) y empiezas a hacer unas conjeturas de que near era bla bla bla y que había matado al violador potenci…. Cof cof perdón a mikami con la death note antes de quemarla o no se que (perdón no recuerdo bien :P) y ide te dice y te pregunta que ¿tu estabas enamorado de light? O.O

¿es cierto eso? ¿Qué estabas enamorado de light? ¿osea eres del otro bando? O.O

Reto: ir donde near y darle una patada en los genitales xD (perdón cabeza de algodón xD)

Near: ¬¬

Matsuda: Eeeso no es lo que Ide pregunta...

Ide: Yo le pregunté si le gustaba Light.

Rell: Es lo mismo.

Matsuda: Claro que no. Light puede gustarme como persona, como amigo, como compañero. No tiene que ser necesariamente de forma romántica.

Rell: Si amaras a Light entonces eso explicaría tu tonto enamoramiento con Sayu: ella es lo más cercano que tendrás de Light, él es tu amor platónico y tu intentas llenar el vacío amando a Sayu.

Matsuda: ¿¡Pero qué...!

Rell: Es oficial, Matsuda ama a Light.

Light: Lo que me faltaba...

Rell: Suficiente atención para una sola pregunta. La siguiente:

**El que no responda tiene que...si O si...en las preguntas que siguen (solo de mi review) hacer el desafio n.n**

**Matsuda! (buena obra del dia :P)**

Has tenido algun noviazgo?

reto:tienes que besar a Takada :)

Matsuda: Creo que estaba mejor cuando no me preguntaban nada de nada.

Rell: ¡Contesta!

Matsuda: Bien, bien. Pues, sí he tenido.

Rell: Cuéntanos sobre el más reciente *se sienta en el suelo con un muñeco entre las manos*.

Matsuda: La había conocido en un bar, nos gustamos y luego salimos durante dos semanas. Pero ella solo iba a estar un mes en la cuidad, pues estaba de viaje. Así que tuvo que volverse y desde entonces no nos hemos vuelto a ver.

Rell: Debe de ser triste.

Matsuda: No tanto, la hemos pasado bien durante ese tiempo, no me arrepiento de nada.

Rell: Dije que estés triste Matsuda. Tu minuto de fama se terminó, le toca a... ¿Raye?

**Karo: esta es para … raye**

Alguna ves le montaste los cuernos a Misora? Y con quien?

Reto: ir donde naomi amarrarla a una silla, y besarla todita xD en un cuarto obscuro donde solo podamos ver nosotros los espectadores nadie de los del elenco death puede ver (además puede ser una buena reconciliación xD)

Raye: Parece que el público lo pide.

Rell: *Lee para el solo*(**rell no pongas esto que esta aquí ni lo que te voy a decir, es confidencial xD ustedes van a estar en otra habitación y la habitación (en el dado caso de que raye elija el reto) donde este raye y misora va a tener cámaras ocultas donde van a ver ustedes tooodoo el espectáculo xD)**

Naomi: No estarás hablando en serio Raye.

Raye: Vamos Naomi, quiero que volvamos a ser lo que eramos antes. Teníamos planes, yo te amo.

Naomi: Raye...

Raye: Naomi...

B: Sobre mi cadáver *corre con una katana en las mano hasta donde se encuentra Raye. Intenta darle con ella pero él lo esquiva.*

Raye: No te entrometas, psicópata. Ella no te ama.

B: No te pregunte eso "Sr. Correcto" *a punto de atravesar su torso con la katana*.

Rell: ¡Esperen! *frena a katana utilizando otra*. ¿Por qué mejor no lo resuelven con un reto?

B: ¿Qué clase de reto? *aún apuntando con la katana*.

Rell: ¡Una lucha por el honor de Naomi Misora!

Raye: ¡Acepto! Todo sea por Naomi.

B: Bah, solo aceptas porque de lo contrario morirías.

Rell: Creo que tenemos un duelo~~

B: *Se acerca Raye lentamente, apuntándolo con la katana*The bass, the rock

The mic, the treble

I like my coffee black

Just like my metal

*Beyond da el primer golpe con su katana pero choca con la de su oponente*The bass, the rock

The mic, the treble

I like my coffee black

Just like my metal

Raye: *Da dos golpes a con la katana de B*I can't wait for you to knock me up

In a minute, minute

In a fuckin' minute

B: *Da tres golpes a la katana de Raye*I can't wait for you to knock me up

In a minute, minute

In a second

B-Raye: *Suben al escenario y golpean sus katanas velozmente*I can't wait for you to shut me up

And make me feel like bad ass

I can't wait for you to shut me up

Shut it up

Raye: *Acorrala a Beyond en un rincón del escenario y acerca la katana hasta su estómago, pero éste la aleja de un golpe*I can't wait for you to shut me up

And make me feel like bad ass

I can't wait for you to shut me up

Shut it up

Raye: *Sigue a Beyond que corre a través del escenario esquivando cada golpe con agilidad*The bass, the rock

The mic, the treble

I like my coffee black

Just like my metal

Raye: *Derrumba a B de un golpe en la pierna*The bass, the rock

The mic, the treble

I like my coffee black

Just like my metal

B: *Desde el piso patea el rostro de Raye. Se para de un salto y ahora es él quien lo acorrala*I can't wait for you to knock me up

In a minute, minute

In a fucking minute

B: *Susurra cerca de su oído con la punta de la katana apuntándole el cuello, amenazante*I can't wait for you to knock me up

In a minute, minute

In a second

B-Raye:*Raye aparta la katana de B utilizando la suya. Ambos comienzan a chocar sus espadas con velocidad nuevamente*I can't wait for you to shut me up

And make me feel like bad ass

I can't wait for you to shut me up

DShut it up

Raye: *Hace retroceder a B*I can't wait for you to shut me up

And make me feel like bad ass

B: *Es él quien ahora hace retroceder a su contrincante*I can't wait for you to shut me up

Shut it up

B: *Se aleja de él y lo observa sigilosamente esperando un ataque*I don't find it funny right now (right now)

Just want my ma-ma-ma-money right now (now)

I'm on my way to the party right now (right now)

Raye: *Atúa de la misma manera que Beyond*I don't find it funny right now (right now)

Just want my ma-ma-ma-money right now (now)

I'm on my way to the party right now (right now)

B-Raye: *Ambos corren hacia donde el otro se encuentras y vuelven a luchar con sus katanas*Because the brink, the brink, the brink

B: *Ataca hábilmente a Raye*I can't wait for you to shut me up

And make me feel like bad ass

I can't wait for you to shut me up

B: *Acorrala a Raye contra un pared*Shut it up

Raye: *Intenta defenderse de Beyond*I can't wait for you to shut me up

And make me feel like bad ass

I can't wait for you to shut me up

Raye: *Da tres golpes finales a la katana de B y con el cuarto se la tira al suelo*Shut it up

Rell: *Observa anonado* Tal parece que tenemos un ganador.

B: *Se desilusiona ante su derrota*.

Raye: *Baja su katana y acerca su mano derecha a la de B* Fue una buena... *es interrumpido por Beyond, quien lo toma por el brazo y lo arroja fuera des escenario*.

B: Eso es todo *baja por las escaleras y vuelve a su silla*.

Raye: ¿Y bien Naomi? He ganado la batalla por tu honor.

Naomi: Me siento, en verdad, agradecida por ello. Pero creo que necesitamos ir lento Raye.

Raye: Comprendo, en ese caso responderé la pregunta. Jamás he engañado a Naomi, ella es la mujer que amo y yo sería incapaz de lastimarla con una traición semejante.

Rell: Awwwww, me das nausea con esas declaraciones...Ahora sigue Soichiro Yagami:

**De verdad creias que tu hijo no era un loco desquiciado con complejo de Dios asexual? (lol)**

reto:tienes que bailar "la CONGA" con esos trajes hawaianos :P

Soichiro: Yo no hubiera dudado de mi propio hijo, ustedes lo han visto todo. ¿Acaso pretendían que le creyera a un desconocido y no a mi propio hijo?

Rell: Solo para que conste: Soichiro estará disfrazado de Ironman, Aizawa será Wolverine , Ide será el Capitán América, Matsuda será Spiderman, Mogi será Thor. Ustedes serán la competencia del SPK: DC cómics versus Marvel cómics. Por otro lado Raye y y Naomi serán Víctor y la Novia Cadáver respectivamente. Ahora es el turno de Misa:

**PD: misa eres la vergüenza de las gothic lolitas,y hasta los pro kira te detestan, de hecho tengo un amigo prokira y solo estamos deacuerdo en te odiamos y que eres una puta sin cerebro XP y no te atrevas a meterte con L es como mil veces mejor que el petardo de light que encima es un soso.**

**Tengo varias preguntas:**

Para Misa Amane:

-¿Qué se siente que todo el mundo te diga puta, perra, guarra..., entre otros insultos de prostitución?

Misa: Esos mensajes no le agradan nada a Misa. Creo que la mayoría de las personas que me odian son chicas que están celosas de que sea la novia de Light, las otras personas que me odian lo hacen solo porque apoyan a L, y la minoría de las personas me odian por razones estúpidas. Soy inteligente, fui yo quien halló a Light. Además, sé que tal vez no me ame, pero no me importa; estoy enamorada de él y ,aunque sea para que me utilice, quiero permanecer junto a él.

Rell: Un segundo, esta no tiene reto, y hay otras anteriores que seguramente tampoco tenían. No importa, responde la pregunta Misa.

Misa: No comprendo por qué son insultos de prostitución, siempre le he sido fiel a Light, él es el único hombre de mi vida...

Rell: ¿Sabes qué? Deberías disfrazarte de Marilyn Monroe.

Misa: ¡Síííííííí! Es una de mis ídolas, quiero usar el vestido rosado con los guantes.

Rell: Kelly, tráele el disfraz. ¿Qué demonios? Hay preguntas para tí también.

Kelly: No sé si esto me gustará...

Rell: Veamos:

**Kelly! (wiii!)**

Como describirias la locura que esta ocurriendo aqui?

Reto: ir al agua con los tiburones!

Te sugiero el agua con tiburones Kelly ^^

Kelly: -.-U Cómo la describiría...estresante.

Rell: Que respuesta más corta. La siguiente:

**Shino:para Kelly-San~~ ¿si usted no estubiera aqui ¿donde estaria?**

**Reto:desafiar a Rell-San**

Aquí se terminan tus preguntas, eso es todo, debes volver a filmar.

Kelly: Pero...yo quiero el reto.

Rell: ¿Cuál reto? Aquí no hay nada. Es mi turno ahora:

**- Rell: Hijo ¿En serio no los piensas liberar? No vales absolutamente nada ¿Sabes? XDDDD Te agradesco que los estés cuestionando a gusto de los lectores, pero pronto te mataré, así que aprovecha tus últimos dias de vida ^^**

**Reto: Deja que Near te golpee con un bate XDDDD**

Jamás los liberaré, al menos hasta que me aburran (cosa que dudo pase algún día). Y nadie va a matarme sin antes matar a Kelly.

Kelly: ¡Oye!

Rell: Calla de una vez, mis preguntas aún no terminan:

**Karo: Rell … me estoy empezando a enojar contigo u.u ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que le des aunque sea sus cosas a Apolo y laliw-pop? *pone carita de niña inocente* anndaaa te lo ruego dales lo que les mandamos a los chicos sino…**

Karo y Cris: te quitaremos el cheque de 50.000 dólares que te mandamos U.U y de cobraremos iva por que sabemos para que has ulitizado parte del dinero *-*

Karo: así que si no quieres quedarte sin un centavo nuevamente dale sus cosas a Apolo y laliw-pop ¿siiiiiii? *carita de corderito camino al matadero*

JA, no pueden amenazarme, además, ya he gastado todo el dinero y yo me quedaré con todos los regalos. Sus caras no me dan pena.

**Cris: Esta es para Rell**

¿Sabías que si no le das lo que mandamos a los chicos (L, near, Apolo XD, Ryuk, y Beyond) te mandaremos un sicario y denunciaremos el hecho que tienes secuestrados a los lindooss y divinos personajes de death note, a la policía estado anídense y japonesa junto con la dirección del lugar en donde se encuentran (no me preguntes como tenemos esa información xD)?

Reto: darle los dulces a los chicos ^^

No caeré ante ustedes. Si me denuncian entonces todos los personajes se irán nuevamente y se terminan las preguntas, ustedes deciden.

**El que no responda tiene que...si O si...en las preguntas que siguen (solo de mi review) hacer el desafio n.n**

**Rell**

**Cuantos ingresos tiene estre programa?**

**Reto:soltarlos a todos (seguro que te comen vivo :P)**

No los soltaré, aún tengo mucho por lo qué vivir. Los ingresos, son los que pueda conseguir en un día y la plata que tiene ahorrada Kelly.

Kelly: ¿¡Qué cosa con mis ahorros!

Rell: ¡Ups! De acuerdo, esto es todo por ahora. No los decepcionaré, pronto nos verán nuevamente. Y recuerden, si quieren descargar las canciones cantadas por Light, Matt, Beyond Birthday y Raye, solo deben abonar $50.000 al canal. Casi lo olvido: ¡Kelly, consígueme un disfraz de la Parca y uno de mucama para tí!

Kelly: -.-


	13. Último episodio del año

B: Si los shinigamis no pueden tener sexo entre sí ni con humanos, entonces ¿por qué cuernos se clasifican en macho y hembra?

Rell: Muy cierto *lo apunta en un anotador*.

Kelly: *Susurra* El programa ya ha comenzado.

Rell: Pues que el público se aguante, estamos buscando curiosidades de Death Note.

Matsuda: Si Light quería sacar información de Naomi Misora, ¿por qué no la enamoró como hizo con Takada? Hubiera sido un giro muy inesperado e interesante en la historia.

Rell: Ves que eres un pervertido, aunque debo admitir que hubiera sido interesante.

Naomi: Claro que no...

B: ¡Oh! Y mi fantasma aparecía, se vengaba de Light y recuperaba a Misora.

Raye: En todo caso era mi fantasma el que aparecía y recuperaba a Naomi.

Rell: Tengo otro: ¿alguien ha visto en el manga o anime a Mello comer chocolate mientras estaba en Wammy's House? Ese hábito bien pudo haber comenzado cuando dejó el orfanato.

B: Eso es curiosísimo porque en muchos fanfic escriben que él come chocolate en Wammy's.

Rell: Otro más: el grueso de las personas creen que Sayu queda en silla de ruedas de por vida, pero en realidad en el manga hay una pequeña imagen que muestra que ya se ha recuperado un poco.

B: Un dato irritante, o más bien una pregunta: ¿cómo sabía el bastardo de Kira mi verdadero nombre para asesinarme con su libretita?

Rell: Elemental, querido Beyond. En el final de Another Note solo dice que moriste de un ataque al corazón, no dice que fue a manos de Kira.

Kelly: Pero en How to read dice que Beyond Birthday muere en manos del asesino, es decir Kira.

Rell: Pues...pues... solo cállate y comencemos de una vez.

Kelly: Solo admite tu error.

Rell: Tráeme las preguntas y cállate.

Kelly: De acuerdo ¬¬

**Para light (EL SER MAS DESPRECIABLE DEL PLANETA): Estas enamorado de Watari? y si no x que prefieres besarle a el y no a Misa?(al menos ella es guapa) acaso tienes algun fetiche con los ancianos XD? reto: dejar que misa y takada te violen.**

Rell: Y bien Light ¿acaso tienes un fetiche con los ancianos?

Light: Por favor, no quiero recordar eso. Elegí besar a...eso porque si besaba a Misa ella creería que la amaba. Otra cosa ¿qué clase de público quiere que sea violado en cámara?

Matsuda: Debes entender que para los fanáticos es entretenido.

Light: Papá ¿cómo es posible que este sujeto trabajara contigo?

Soichiro: Aún me lo sigo preguntando hijo.

Rell: Otra curiosidad de Death Note *lo anota*. La siguiente pregunta:

**Para mi queridisimo Mello( a mi si me gusta mucho tu peinado! Te hace ver muy Sexy *_*): Cuentanos como conseguistes entrar en la mafia. Reto: Hacer un Strip_tease ( hazlo x mi please *_*).**

Mello: ¡JA! Lo ven, mi peinado es asombroso.

Matt: Para una chica.

Mello: ¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir ofendido?

Matt: Hasta que te disculpes conmigo de una buena vez.

Mello: Sigue soñando. Entre a la mafia llevándole a Rod la cabeza de otro mafioso que ni Kira pudo matar, ¿acaso nadie lee el manga?

Rell: Lo que pasa es que la gente presta mayor atención a la parte de Near y no a la tuya.

Mello: No me provoques.

Matt: Por casualidad ¿escogiste la pregunta y no el strip tease porque te avergüenzas de tus atributos?

Mello: ¡Claro que no!

Matt: Aparentemente en ese sector de tus pantalones hay mucho espacio libre, después de todo es allí donde guardabas tu pistola.

Mello: Déjame en paz y espera tu pregunta pájaro carpintero.

Matt: ¡Soy Apolo!

Rell: ¡Ya cállense ambos! La siguiente pregunta:

**para Misora: Sigues pensando que BB es feo? Reto: decirle a BB que lo amas (BxMisora forever).**

Naomi: Responderé antes de que a Raye se le ocurra decir algo: B no me parece feo, solo algo extraño.

B: ¿Extrañamente bello, tal vez? *levando las cejas*.

Naomi: Solo extraño.

Raye: De acuerdo Naomi, soy un hombre nuevo y respeto tus decisiones.

Rell: Quisiera ver cuanto te dura eso Raye. Para L:

**Te gusto alguna vez Misa? Reto: Besar a Misa.**

L: Jamás.

Rell: ¿Cómo? ¿Ni siquiera te pareció atractiva?

L: Lo es, pero jamás me gustó.

Rell: Esa una declaración muy fuerte teniendo en cuanta que yo shippeo a esta pareja.

Misa: Misa es de Light, no podría ni por un segundo considerar a Ryuzaki.

B: Si vamos a hablar de shippear, yo shippeo BBXNaomi.

Matsuda: Yo shippeo LightXTakada y LightXMisa.

Rell: Prefiero LightXMello o LightXMikami.

Mikami: ¡Dios!

Light: Eso es patético, yo shippeo LightXDeathNote.

Mello: Entonces yo shippeo MelloXChocolate.

Matt: Me extraña que no shippees MelloXSoichiro.

Mello: ¡Déjalo ya!

Matt: Claro que no. También shippeo MelloXHalle, sé que allí hay algo, y tal vez shippee, no lo sé...MattXMisa...

Misa: ¡Otro acosador!

Matsuda: MattXMisa es ridículo, ella solo es de Light.

Rell: Light hace mejor pareja con Mikami o Mello.

Matsuda: Puedo comprender lo que dices de Mikami, yo también he pasado por esa fase...

Light: De acuerdo, ya comienzo a asustarme...

Matsuda:...pero emparejarlo con Mello es ridículo.

Rell: Pues entonces MatsudaXSayu es también ridículo.

B: Oh, también shippeo BBXA.

Rell: También yo. Y casi se me pasa de alto la pereja de LXWeddy.

Misa: No, es mejor WeddyXAiber.

Aiber: Por favor, soy casado.

Rell: Entonces, ¿cuál pareja apoyas Aiber?

Aiber: Después de leer el manga, creo que NearXLinda.

Rell: ¿NearXLinda?¿Qué es eso? Esa niña solo apareció en una viñeta y luego la mencionaron con los dibujos.

Linda: Yo shippeo NearXMello y em... LindaXMatt.

Rell: Pues no, prefiero NearXGevanni, esa es una pareja real.

Gevanni: Eso no es cierto.

Rell: Entonces GevanniXMello, ésa sería una pareja interesante.

Mello: Claro que no, déjame de meter en parejas extrañas, ni siquiera había hablado con él hasta entrar al cuartel, es imposible que haya algo.

Rell: Blah blah blah, no me interesa.

Near: Yo apoyo la pareja de Light Yagami y Kira.

Light: Eso no tiene sentido...

Near: ¿Será porque tú eres el asesino?

Light: No, es porque...

Rell: Vamos Light, ya quedó claro que eres tú. Hace unos minutos incluso dijiste que shippeabas LightXDeathNote.

Light: Bueno, sí, soy Kira. ¿Qué van a hacer? ¿me arrestará Matsuda?

Matsuda:...

Rell: Creo que oímos suficiente, pero no sabemos qué pareja shippea L.

L: Um... ¿qué es shippear?

Rell: Olvídalo...siguiente pregunta:

**Y x ultimo para mi sexy psicopata preferido BB: La gente dice que te pareces mucho a L, pero en la novela se menciona que te maquillabas y al final misora dijo que se podia diferenciar entre tu y L, y mi pregunta es esta: en que te pareces a L? Reto: decirle a misora que la amas XD.**

B: Según tengo entendido me parezco a L físicamente, solo eso, me parezco pero no soy idéntico. Al vestirme igual que ese infeliz se acentúa nuestro parecido. Y me maquillo porque no es posible que obtenga esas ojeras naturalmente y además soy menos pálido que él. Mi cabello tampoco es TAN desalineado.

L: Me agrada mi aspecto.

B: Y a mi me agrada tu muerte. Y si el público quiere que diga que amo a Misora, deberán esforzarse más~~

Rell: La siguiente pregunta es muy jugosa...

**te reto a actuar por al menos 3 minutos como el novio de Matt (perdon por meterte en esto Matty, pero me encanta esta pareja) y le digas y hagas algo sumamente cuuuursiiii (que derramen miel...)*u*...y como quiero que lo hagas, no te doy otra opcion XD¡**

Near: Hay dos razones por las que no haré esto: provocaría la furia de Mello inútilmente y no tengo ganas de verme como novio de Matt.

Matt: Vamos, será divertido.

Mello: ¿Esta es tu venganza Matt? Es el colmo.

Rell: No tienes opción Near, y debo recordarte que tu aún sigues vivo , es decir que debes tener cuidado con lo que escoges.

Near: ¿Qué piensas hacer si me niego?

Rell: Pues...*saca unas tijeras* podría dejarte calvo, así no jugarías más con tu cabello o *saca un cuchillo de carnicero* podría cortarte los dedos directamente y así no jugarías con nada en absoluto. Hablo completamente en serio, sino pregúntale a A.

Near: Veo que no tengo opción...

Matt: Bien, entonces todos estamos de acuerdo. Contaré tres minutos a partir de...¡ahora!

Rell: *Desata a ambos*.

Matt: *Abraza a Near por la espalda* Necesito un abrazo ~~

Near: *Pone una mano sobre la cabeza de Matt*

Matt: Eres taaaaaaan dulce y suave, se siente como abrazar a una nube en los cielos.

Near: Hueles a cigarrillo.

Matt: *Oculta su rostro en el hombro derecho de Near* Sé que te preocupas por mí, te prometo que lo dejaré, por nosotros.

Near: Tus gafas me lastiman.

Matt: Si quieres ver mis ojos solo debes decírmelo *se sienta frente a Near y se quita las gafas*. Mírame a los ojos *toma ambas manos del otro*.

Near: *Lo mira a los ojos* No parecen dos esmeraldas como todos dicen...

Rell: El público dijo "que derramen miel" y "que le digas y hagas algo sumamente cursi".

Near: *Frunce el ceño levemente y habla con su monótono tono de voz* No me importa que todos digan que parecen dos esmeraldas, para mí son dos flechas que...capturan mi corazón.

Matt: Near...*aprieta sus manos* ...cuando dices eso siento que el universo desaparece y mi alma arde en fuego. Jamás te alejaré de mí *trae a Near hacia sí y lo abraza apoyando su propia cabeza sobre la de él*.

Near: *Se aparta de Matt * Es una promesa *une su dedo meñique derecho con el de él*.

Rell: Awwwwwwww~~~ Ahora también shippeo esta pareja.

Mello: Por favor, eso fue lo más meloso y patético que he visto.

Matt: Creo que te ofende que haya abrazado a tu enemigo.

Mello: Haz lo que quieras, no me disculparé.

Rell: La siguiente pregunta:

**mi pregunta es la siguiente: si tuvieras que elegir entre Near, Matt Y l (perdon chicos, es solo una simple pregunta -sonrisa de inocencia fingida-) para casarte. ¿a quien elgirias y por que?******

**Reto: que cantes la cancion "My obsession" del grupo Cinema Bizarre (ilusionada) en fin...¡TE AMOOOOOOOOO, ERES EL MEJOR ASESINO DEL MUNDOOOOOO¡ (Me da igual Kira, BB es el mejor).**

B: No me casaría con ninguno de ellos.

Rell: Debes elegir o sino cantas.

B: La canción es un poco lenta para mi estilo.

Rell: ¡Canta la canción!

B: Mejor cantaré Furry Walls de Infant Sorrow.

Rell: Debes cantar lo que dice el reto...

B: Yeeeaaahhh... *Interrumpe a Rell*.

Rell: No cantes eso...

B: Yeeeaaahhh... *Interrumpe nuevamente*.

B: When the world slips you a Geoffrey *canta desde la silla*  
Stroke the furry wall  
Stroke the furry wall

Rell: ¡Deja de cantar eso!

B: Furry walls don't bring me down  
Furry walls please stay around  
B-Matt: Furry walls  
B-Matt: Furry walls

B: Furry walls kiss me to sleep

Furry walls please help me weep

B-Matt: Furry walls

B-Matt: Furry walls

B: Furry walls can take you on a magic carpet ride

Furry walls surround you till you got no place to hide

Let your furry fingers be your guide

Rell: Eso no tiene sentido.

B: Furry walls turn out the light

Furry walls please stay the night

B-Matt: Furry walls

B-Matt: Furry walls

Furry walls say have a taste

Furry walls sit on my face

B-Matt: Furry walls

B-Matt: Furry walls

B: Maybe I'm in heaven with the furry skies above

All around the furry clouds, look, here's a furry dove

Let me stroke your furry walls of love

B-Matt: Furry walls

B-Matt: Furry walls

Furry walls I am amazed

Furry walls we're in a daze

B-Matt: Furry walls

B-Matt: Furry walls

B: Don't be in a hurry, things are not the way they were

Shaggy walls of loveliness, it's all a furry blur

Maybe I'm in heaven with the furry skies above

All around the furry clouds, look, here's a furry dove

Let the walls caress you in a showering of love

B-Matt: Furry walls

B-Matt: Furry walls

B: Furry walls I'm gonna cry

Furry walls please let me hide

B-Matt: Furry walls

B-Matt: Furry walls

B: Furry walls

Furry wa-alls

Furry walls

Rell: ¿Qué diablos fue eso?

B: Eso fue Aldous Snow.

Rell: No me importa la próxima vez... que más da, lo haré ahora *aplica descargas eléctricas a Beyond*.

B: Aaaaaarrrggghhhhhhh...kyajajajajajaja...

Rell: El objeto no era que rieras. ¡Kelly esto no funciona bien!

Kelly: Beyond Birthday es un psicópata, no puedo solucionar eso.

Rell: Pues googlea la solución. Ahora dame más preguntas.

Kelly:**para Light de verdad de verdad jamás te sentiste atraído por L durante todo el tiempo encadenados, no hicieron algo "sucio" que no quieren recordar?, reto: voy a ser buena quiero que hagas junto con L una coreografía hip-hop de Candy Man 50cent.**

Light: Dios santo, dame fuerzas...oh, esperen, yo soy Dios. Aún no sé como los fanáticos pueden sentir atracción hacia L y luego creen que yo también debería sentirla. Yo, Light Yagami, sentirme atraído por esa cosa. Si no me sentí atraído por Misa, ni por las otras chicas a las que engañé, ni por Matsuda que claramente estaba atrás mío, ¿en serio creen que me sentiría atraído por alguien tan descuidado en su aspecto, con tan poca gracia en su manera moverse y cuya única motivación en la vida es creerse Sherlock Holmes?

L: Olvidaste que odio los calcetines y amo los dulces Light.

Light: La sola idea es simplemente descabellada.

Matsuda: ¿Acaso eso que dijiste antes significa que te sentirías atraído por mí antes que por Ryuzaki?

Light: Oh, cállate Matsuda ¬¬

Rell: Mmm... Yo podría pasar cada viernes en la noche en un hotel con L y no tendía problemas. La siguiente pregunta:

**mi segunda pregunta (para mi amado) L y como tu eres muy dulce voy a ser realmente melosa contigo, de fuentes muuuuy fiables (fics) afirman que te enamoraste perdidamente de Misa y que tu "primera vez" fue con ella, quiero saber la verdad y quiero muxos detalles cof,cof,cof, perdón perdí la cordura por un momento, tu reto quiero que cantes Creep de Radiohead y se lo dediques a Misa y tambien que te hagas un mega tatuaje en la espalda con el rostro de Misa y su nombre**

L: *Suspira* Como dije anteriormente, a mi no me gusta Misa.

Misa: Aún así pienso que eres un pervertido.

L: Sin embargo no me molestaría que mi "primera vez" fuera con ella, creo que éxito estaría garantizado.

Misa: ¡Ah, pervertido!

Matt: Yo también me apunto.

Misa: ¡Los niños de Watari son pervertidos!

Higuchi: ¡Ella será mi esposa!

Misa: Light, ayuda a Misa, te necesita.

Light: Agh...mejor pasen a la próxima pregunta.

Rell: Esta es interesante:

**Mi tercera pregunta es para Misa, como demonios solo fuiste una herramienta de un tipo megalomaniaco y narcisista, en vez de haber sido una contrincante para L y Light?, el reto: nahhhhh soy buena contigo, me conformo con que hayas entendido los adjetivos de mi pregunta, bueno es más solo el hecho de entiendas la pregunta es suficiente...¬_¬!**

Misa: Misa fue contrincante de L porque estaba del lado de Light, pero jamás podría pensar en estar en contra de Light ya que él vengó la vida de mis padres y además lo amo demasiado~~

Takada: Light solo te utilizó, en cambio a mi me eligió como su Diosa.

Misa: ¡Quiero mi libreta para matarla ahora mismo!

Rell: Esta pregunta es más interesante todavía:

**mi última pregunta es una general para la mayoría (por que no todos la conocen BB,A y otros bueno Mr. Imagay, perdón Yagami, Mikami y etc luchan contra si salir del closet o no) de los hombres en el set: digan la verdad, admitanlo, jurenlo la mujer de la que todos se enamorarían es Misa Amane? recuerden que no solo humanos normales se enamoraron, sino tambien 2 shinigamis y hasta el brillante L cayó con sus encantos ( juro que no es una leyenda urbana).Y finalmente el reto si se que soy buena: hagan una cadena de besos como en el colegio, por si no lo saben se realiza todos en una fila y se pasan un papel con los labios y por supuesto el que no puede sostenerlo recibe un piquito de su compañero! :).**

Rell: Con lo de dos shinigamis te refieres a Jealous y a Rem , ¿verdad?

Rem: Yo no me enamoré de Misa, solo sentía afecto por ella.

Rell: Afecto... Eso ni tu te lo crees. Empecemos con la encuesta, primero la policía japonesa debe responder.

Aizawa: Yo tengo esposa, así que la respuesta es no.

Soichiro: Yo también tengo esposa.

Mogi: No podría enamorarme de ella, hemos pasado juntos el tiempo que Near nos mantuvo cautivos y sin lugar a dudas, no me enamoraría de ella.

Ide: La verdad no tengo idea, pero supongo que no ya que es el segundo Kira.

Matsuda: Eso es porque jamás te has enamorado, además es una pregunta hipotética. Yo no podría enamorarme de Misa, ya tengo a Sayu.

Soichiro: ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Matsuda: Me refiero a que... A que es el turno de Watari.

Watari: Amane Misa es una jovencita y sería inapropiado que me enamorase de ella.

Rell: Pero veo que no tienes problemas a la hora de besar a Light... Siguen los niños huérfanos.

Matt: Sí, definitivamente me enamoraría de ella.

Mello: No, definitivamente no, es demasiado estúpida.

Matt: Vamos, no es para tanto, solo es algo infantil y muy juvenil. Oh, pero ya lo había olvidado, tu ya estas enamorado...

Mello: Deja de meter en las conversaciones al jefe Yagami.

Matt: ...no me refería a eso, iba a nombrar a Lidner, pero tú ya lo dijiste por ti mismo. Parece que en todo lo que piensas es ese anciano.

Near: En cuanto a mí, yo no me enamoro.

Rester: Ella no es mi tipo de chica.

Gevanni: Si no fuera el segundo Kira, tal vez sí.

Mikami: He oído sobre ese segundo Kira y es una completa vergüenza.

Roger: Opino lo mismo que Watari.

Higuchi: Hubiera hecho de ella mi esposa.

Light: Como ya habrán notado, mi respuesta es no.

L: Yo no caí en los encantos de Misa, pero tampoco lo considero imposible.

Jealous: Yo...yo... amo a Misa.

Ryuk: Ku ku ku nunca me enamoraría de un humano.

Rell: Creo que no falta nadie más...En ese caso: ¡siguiente pregunta!

**la primera para mi amado mello, ¿no te quieress casar conmigo?, prometo dejar a Hitsugaya Toushiro, es que eres tan lindo *¬* y al igual que yo no podemos dejar el chocololate, hay ya me desvie del tema entonces. En una supocicion Mello estes en un temblor (muy raros en japon o.o) y tengas la oportunidad de salvar a algo, ¿a quien salvarias? ha Matt o las ultimas 50 cajas de tu reserva especial de chocolate unicas en el mundo (denle a Matt el arma de de Mello por si acaso) Y el reto es arrodillarte frente a Near y decirle que eres un perdedor y no te gusta el chocolatee.**

Mello: Si en verdad me amas ¿por qué me haces estas preguntas y ese reto? ¿Y quien es Hitsugaya Toushiro?

Matt: Exijo el arma.

Mello: ¿No hablaras en serio?

Rell: Por supuesto que sí *le alcanza el arma a Matt y lo desata*.

Matt: *Apunta a la cabeza de Mello* Habla Mello, todos ansiamos oír tu respuesta.

Mello: *Pensando: _Ya estoy muerto de todas formas y si Matt me dispara este horrible programa terminará antes para mí, pero si continúo vivo aún cabe la posibilidad de que pueda escapar del programa y además Matt me perdonará por lo del jefe Yagami. No debo arriesgarme con esto_.* Matt, ¿en serio crees que elegiría el chocolate antes que a ti? Las barras de chocolates únicas en el mundo pueden ser reemplazadas por otras de menos calidad, pero tu eres absolutamente irreemplazable.

Matt: ¿Lo dice en serio?

Rell: Yo no sabría decirte, hace tiempo que dejamos de usar el detector de mentiras. Kelly, consígueme otro detector de mentiras.

Mello: Hablo completamente en serio Matt.

Matt: *Guarda el arma y le da la mano a Mello* De acuerdo, supongo que ahora estamos bien entonces.

Rell: Esta es su segunda pelea en el programa, quiero aclarar. La siguiente pregunta:

**Umm la segunda pregunta es para Misa Misa, ¿alguna vez has pensado en la posibilidad de engañar a Light con L? se completamente sincera. Si no constesta, el reto sera que le rasueren el cabello.**

Misa: ¿Misa con cabello rasurado? Eso es horripilante. Jamás pensé en la posibilidad de engañar a mi amado Light con L. Misa solo tiene ojos para Light.

Light: La siguiente pregunta...*desesperado*.

Rell: Eres muy melosa Misa. La siguiente:

**Y mi ultima pregunta es para uno de mis personajes favoritos de Death note, ¿ Nunca has hecho nada pervertido con Light? No se esposados asi las 24 horas del dia, umm no me creo que no, (detector de mentiras a la hora de responder) y si nop constesta el reto sera darle un beso apasionada a Watari y decirle que le amas (fuchii)**

Rell: Um.. Lo siento, pero hemos perdido nuestro detector de mentiras porque Kelly no supo vigilarlo debidamente...

Kelly: No me eches la culpa a mi ahora.

Rell: Pues a alguien debo echársela.

L: En cuanto a la pregunta, deduzco que va dirigida a mi.

Light: ¿En serio genio? ¿Seguro que no necesitas un dulce para pensarlo mejor?

L: Dejando de lado el sarcasmo de Light, jamás he hecho algo pervertido con Light. Pero debo admitir que el se me quedaba mirando cada vez que comía pastel, no quisiera imaginar lo que se cruzaba por su mente en esos instantes.

Light: No quieras ensuciar mi nombre.

L: También sería agradable que dejasen en paz al pobre de Watari, él no ha hacho daño alguno.

Rell: La siguiente si es una pregunta interesante...

**¿aun eres virgen? si la repsuesta es si ¿con quien y como te gustaria dejar de serlo?, si es no ¿como y kon kien fue?******

**reto: sencillo, contestar las preguntas que he hecho ;)**

Light: Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo firmemente que no responderé a esa pregunta.

Matt: ¿Acaso hay algo de lo que te avergüences "Dios"?

Light: Es solo que se trata de algo privado.

Matt: Pues a mi me da igual. Yo no soy virgen, es decir ¿en serio creen que este cuerpo jamás se ha divertido? Mi primera vez fue con una prostituta.

Near: Esa respuesta fue completamente innecesaria para mis oídos. Por mi parte aún soy virgen y no tengo ningún interés en cambiarlo.

Light: Un segundo, decidamos quien esta de acuerdo en contarlo y quién no.

B: No tengo problema en absoluto. Dejé de serlo cuando lleve a un par de hermanas a un motel en una noche de descontrol.

Aizawa: La policía japonesa ha decidido no decir nada.

Light: ¿Quién más?

Roger: Esto es ridículo, estoy con del lado de la policía.

Watari: Igual yo. ¿Qué dices tú, L?

L: Supongo que estoy del lado de Watari.

Mello: Igual yo.

Rester: El SPK también.

Naomi: No me va ni me viene, he perdido mi virginidad con un compañero de la universidad.

Raye: ¿Qué?

Naomi: ¿Acaso creíste que tu eras mi primera vez? Enfréntalo Raye, no eres el único en mi vida.

Raye: ¿Ah si? Pues yo la perdí con una amiga.

Misa: Misa ha tenido su primera vez con Light~~ ¿Has tenido tu primera vez conmigo Light?

Light: Ya he dicho que me niego a responder.

Rell: Pues no me interesa en absoluto. Debes responder o sino... *le enseña el control de las descargas eléctricas* ...puedo usarlo hasta que hables, no importa cuanto tarde.

Light: ¿Si? Entonces déjame decirte algo antes: faltan un par de días para Navidad y no has hecho nada especial para celebrarlo en tu pequeño programa.

Rell: ¡Dios mío! Es verdad, ¡dentro de nada es Navidad! Kelly, ¿por qué no me lo habías recordado?

Light: Eso es, ¿por qué no lo hiciste Kelly?

Kelly: Rayos... hay un disfraz de Papa Noel y adornos en el armario, el árbol está en el sótano.

Rell: *Corre a preparar todo*.

Kelly: Escúchenme ustedes *se dirige al resto*. Rell cree que Papa Noel es real, no quería recordarle la fecha porque ahora debo ocuparme de que todo salga como debe. No intenten contradecirlo, es inútil. Ya lo he intentado y eso me costó tener que ver películas navideñas que demuestran que es real. No fueron solo películas, sino también estúpidas teorías que el había formulado. Así que no lo arruinen, no les conviene.

Light: Aunque sería divertido *sonrisa malévola*.

Kelly: Si le siguen la corriente también recibirán regalos gratis.

Rell: ¡Regresé! Kelly ayúdame a decorar todo este lugar.

*Colocan un enorme árbol decorado hasta el último rincón, iluminado y con una brillante estrella en la punta (la cual Rell coloca). Decoran el estudio con guirnaldas, luces, un pesebre y dulces navideños.*

Rell: Adivinen qué: al finalizar el programa cada uno deberá escribir su tarjeta a Papa Noel, por esta vez les dejaré recibir obsequios.

Mello: ¡Guárdame una lapicera!

B: ¡A mi también!

Matsuda: Y a mí.

Light: ¡Yo también!

Ryuk: ¡Yo también quiero una! Debo pedir manzanas...

A: ¡Yo quisiera una también! *desde el cuarto*.

Misa: ¡Misa quiere una!

Matt: Yo quiero dos para poder escribir más rápido.

Rell: Les daré una a cada uno, pero no se aprovechen del pobre Papa Noel.

Kelly: Si, pobre de él, lo compadezco.

Rell: Luego les haré cantar algo navideño, mientras continuemos:

**primero, la verdad no es que te odie misa, esque me caes mal por que te dejas manejar, dime la verdad ¿nunca te has parado a pensar en si realmente merece la pena seguir a juscofcof a light cuando el pasa de ti? reto: darle una patada a light en sus...nobles e inexistentes partes**

Misa: Amo a Light, él no merece que lo desprecien. No me importa que me maneje, además seguro que algo debe quererme~~

Light: Seguro...nehehe.

Rell: La siguiente:

**la segunda pregunta es para rem:******

**si realmente lo que más te preocupaba era el bienestar de misa ¿porque no intentaste alejarla de light en vez de ayudarla a seguirle, o ves que es como si una madr en lugar de alejar a su hija de las drogas por su bien, le da dinero para comprarlas solo por no discutir aunque sabe que es malo para ella? reto: cantar una canción de wendy sulka**

Rem: No tengo idea de quien sea Walda Suma...

Rell: Wendy Sulka, es realmente patética pero merece respeto por atreverse a ser quien es.

Rem: Da igual quién sea, el punto es que elijo la pregunta. Intenté razona con Misa, pero ella dijo que era feliz con Light y lo que yo deseo es ver a Misa feliz. Además yo no soy su madre, ese ejemplo no tiene punto de comparación.

Rell: Hay un mensaje muy interesante para Light:

**y por ultimo quiero decirle a light, que ni dios ni ostias que responda la pregunta que le hice, porque no es obvia y a mi sus aires de grandeza ni me van ni me vienen porque además soy atea ******

**reto:hacerse una prueba de adn con justin bieber para comprobar si no seran gemelos o algo..**

Light: Qué más da, ni recuerdo qué es lo que me había preguntado, pero sé que yo tengo razón. No me haré ninguna ridícula prueba de ADN. Sin embargo te lo demostraré: yo soy japonés mientras que ese mocoso es...pues no sé, de donde sea que venga.

Mikami: No pueden comparar a Dios con un simple humano.

Light: Yo tenía todo bajo control, no necesito que te entrometas Mikami.

Mikami: Quería ayudar...

Lihgt: Ya "ayudaste" demasiado al matar a Takada.

Mikami: D:

Light: No pongas esas caras conmigo. Argh, debí haberte matado a ti también.

Mikami: Yo... yo desearía cantar algo hoy...

Light: ¿Ves? No podrías ser más patético.

Rell: Pobre Mikami, no hay quien lo defienda... En fin, ¿qué cantarás?

Mikami: *Le dice el nombre de la canción en el oído a Rell*.

Rell: Bien, el escenario es todo tuyo. 

Mikami: They told me I was lucky,

To have my chance with you.

*En lugar de subir al escenario canta frente a Light, a quien señala con el dedo *

Now last year's summer romance,

Is this year's winter blues.

Light: O_o

I treated you so nicely,

To jewelery and champagne.

But you left me empty handed, yeah,

You left me feeling play- ay ay - ed.

Now I hope you're happy with yourself

'Cause I'm not laughing

Don't you think it's kind of

Crappy what you did this holiday? *Comienza a llorar*

When I gave you my heart,

You ripped it apart

Like wrapping paper trash.

So I wrote you a song

Hope that you sing along and it goes,

"Merry Christmas, kiss my ass."

Light: ¿Es esto en serio?

They say I'm losing my mind,*Se acerca más a Light*

I thought that for a while.

I teared down decorations,

They remind me of your smile. *Llora aún más*

I hate that mistletoe,

It makes me think of our first kiss.

You bit my lip, you pulled me close,

Then you taught me how to quit.

Light: Muy bien, detente ya, Mikami.

Mikami: Now I hope...

B-Matsuda: Oh!

Mikami: ...you're...

B-Matsuda: You're!

Mikami: ...happy with yourself,

'Cause I'm...

B-Matsuda: I'm!

Mikami: ...not...

B-Maysuda: Not!

Mikami: ...laughing

Don't you think it's kind...

B-Matsuda: Kind!

Mikami: ...of...

B-Matsuda: Of!

Mikami: ...Crappy what you did this holiday?

Light: ¿Acaso ustedes hacen el coro? Idiotas.

Mikami: When I gave you my heart,

You ripped it apart

Like wrapping paper trash

So I wrote you a song

Hope that you sing along and it goes,

"Merry Christmas, kiss my ass."

Mikami: *Pone su rostro justo frente al de Light*So sick of calling,

You won't telephone me.

No, fuck you, girl I'm going out.

I gave you my all,

But our love hit a wall now,

Now, I'm jingle belling and everyone's yelling

We'll drink 'til the bars shut us down.

Ain't that just what Christmas is all about?

Mikami: And I...

B-Matsuda: Oh!

Mikami: ...hope you're happy with yourself,

Mikami: ...'Cause I'm...

B-Matsuda: I'm!

Mikami: ...not...

B-Matsuda: Not!

Mikami: laughing, (B-Matsuda:not laughing)

Don't you think it's so damn trashy

What you did this holiday?(B-Matsuda: So trashy)

I gave you my heart, (B-Matsuda: heart)

You ripped it apart

Like the wrapping paper trash (B-Matdusa: wrapping paper trash)

So I wrote you a song,

Hope that you sing along,

Here it goes,

"Merry Christmas, (B-Matsuda: bitch!), kiss my ass."

Light: Eso fue sorprendente Mikami. Creí que al menos cantarías bien, ¿sabes?

Mikami: *Frunce el ceño, cierra su puño con furia y golpea a Light en el ojo izquierdo*

Rell: Auch, eso no fue muy navideño.

Light: ¿¡Qué rayos te sucede, traidor!

Mikami: Feliz Navidad, _Kira *_vuelve a su asiento_*._

L: Fue un poco rudo.

Misa: ¡Light! Yo te consolaré.

Rell: Muy bien, ya dejen de distraerme *recoge unos hielos para el golpe de Light*. Intentaré que respondamos todas las preguntas.

**Primera!Para mi bello y hermoso Matt-Apolo que se encuentra en mi lista de "Sexys pelirojos que murieron a los 2 episodios de aparecer"...son mas de los q creen...Quisiera preguntarte: Quien fue que te dio a probar el cigarro, o porque decidiste probarlo tu?****  
****El reto...um,bueh, para gusto de Mello: que le corte el mechoncito a Near, ese con el que siempre juega...no es personal Near, pero me da curiosidad saber q pasa.**

Matt: Supongo que como ya me amigue con Mello puedo ser generoso con él.

Near: *Rell le suelta las manos y Near sujeta fuertemente su mechón de cabello*.

Matt: No es justo que lo sueltes.

Rell: Yo nunca he dicho que fuera justo.

Matt: Pero así no puedo cumplir con mi reto entonces.

Rell: Oh, bien *ata a Near nuevamente, quien comienza a forcejear en un intento por soltarse*.

Rester: No tienen derecho a hacer eso.

Matt: Por favor, tiene mucho más cabello para poder jugar.

Mello: ¡Sí! Córtaselo.

Matt: No es nada personal Near, pero no quiero complicarme respondiendo esa pregunta sobre el cigarrillo *Rell le alcanza un par de tijeras y Matt procede a cortarle el cabello mientras Near grita como si de una alarma se tratase*.

Mello: ¡Dios! Cierra la boca, solo es cabello *Near no deja de gritar*.

L: No deberían haber hecho eso.

Matt: *Termina de cortar, asustado*.

Near: Me las pagarás Matt *susurra furioso*, apenas tenga la oportunidad te haré miserable.

Matt: Pero yo no quería...no era mi intención...

Rell: Muuuuuuuuy tarde, ahora tienes a un Near furioso. La siguiente pregunta:

**Segunda! Para mi querido e inocente L, queria preguntarte el porque tienes esas ojeras? Acaso duermes poco? No se supone que para que el cerebro funcione mejor debe tener suficientes horas de descanso por medio del sueño?******

**Reto: Para que te documentes inocente y futuramente corrompido detective, quisiera que vieras almenos los primeros 10 capitulos de "Junjou Romantica" asi sabras por fin que es el Yaoi.**

L: Se ve que el público insiste con el Yaoi, pero hoy me quedo con la pregunta. Tal vez otro día averigüe de que se trata. No es un dulce, ¿verdad?

Rell: Vaya dulce que es el Yaoi...

L: No te comprendo. Da igual. En cuanto a al pregunta, duermo muy poco, pero para que mi cerebro funcione consumo altas dosis de azúcar, cosa que Misa debería practicar.

Misa: El azúcar engorda.

L: Ahí la tienen.

Misa: ¿Te burlas de mí? Light, dile que pare.

Light: Ya tuve suficiente por hoy *sostiene el hielo en su ojo izquierdo*.

Rell: Te vigilo, Light. No intentes nada con ese brazo suelto. Siguiente pregunta:

**Tercera! Mello! Eres genial Mello, no importa lo que digan, tienes estilo, uno bizarro pero un increible Willy Wonka rubio, queria preguntarte el porque siempre tratas mal a Matt? El es tu amigo, entiendo que seas tsundere y que te veas super hot tratandolo como un perro, pero porfavor, el no es de acero.******

**Reto: Cortale el pelo a Misa para que quede igualito al tuyo, a ver si al menos aumenta la popularidad de la pobre.**

Mello: Esto es lo que los fanfics les hacen a los fans, les hacen creer que soy una mala persona. No maltrato a Matt cada día, solamente fui responsable, en parte, de... bueno, su muerte. Pero ni siquiera es maltrato, lo hizo porque él quería. Yo soy bueno en realidad. Yo no me la pasaba golpeándolo o tratándole como a un perro.

Rell: Eso no es lo que demuestras en el programa.

Mello: Bien, puede que no sea muy amable, pero no es solo con él.

Rell: Par tu sorpresa, Mello, tengo aquí unas citas literarias de fanfics que demuestran el maltrato ejercido sobre el pobre Matt. Comprendo que tal vez, en alguna remota situación, el autor de dicho fanfic pueda reclamar, pero aquí voy. Primer ejemplo: "Tú eres el único –tonto, obediente, débil- perro aquí." , en esa línea te refieres a Matt, el fic es del 2008, titulado _Perro_no nombraré a al autora para mantener confidencialidad. ¿Qué tienes para decir al respecto Mello?

Mello: Matt es mi amigo. Y ya lo dije antes: no soy malo.

Matt: No solo te perjudica a tí, Mello. También arruina mi imagen de DiosApolo-rompecorazones-sexy-jugadornúmero1º. Me refiero a que no soy un perro, pero puedo ser todo un animal si alguna muchacha lo requiere *guiña un ojo*. Me gustan más jóvenes que yo, solo para aclarar.

Mello: ¿Acaso esto que ven se ajusta a la descripción dada? *apuntando a Matt*.

Rell: De acuerdo, si eso no fue suficiente aquí hay más: "- oe! Matt! Me estas escuchando invecil! ¿? – no hubo respuesta de su receptor. – Oye! Pedazo de mierda! – enfadándose mas y mas." [...] "- Tu! – con venas por todas partes, apretando sus puños, acercándose al objeto de su odio. – Tu Hijo… #3"#&!&%0034! – gritándole fuertemente en su oreja y quitándole su juego." [...] "- TUUUUUUUUUU! – agarrándolo de la polera, acercándolo a el." Este es un fic publicado en el 2010, titulado _Amo & Mascota._Al igual que antes, no revelaré el nombre de la autora.

Mello: Vamos, yo no soy así de agresivo. Admito que tal vez sea un tanto impulsivo, pero eso no me convierte en un monstruo. Soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para poder dialogar con Matt.

Matt: ¿Qué es eso de que me dejo quitar una consola? No es nada justo para mi persona.

Mello: Otra cosa, nadie más tendrá mi corte de pelo, soy el único con estilo aquí y no lo comparto.

Rell: La siguienteeeeeee:

**Cuarta! Nuestro desequilibrado mental favorito! Beyond! Yay! Eres genial! Creo que eres mi asesino favorito despues de Jack el Destripador nwn. Well, queria preguntarte...porque mermelada? Es enserio! No entiendo el como puedes comerla asi solita y sin nada, pero bueh, cada loco con su tema. Dime porque adquiriste esa 'fascinación' por la mermelada, porfavor, o almenos desde cuando comenzaste a consumirla regularmente.******

**Reto: Cantarle 'Bring me to life' de Evanescence, a L, con sentimiento. **

B: ¿Bring me to life? Por mucho que desee cantarla, L no se la merece. Con todo el dolor de mi malévola alma responderé la pregunta. Simplemente amo la mermelada, el amor no necesita explicaciones. Todo sucedió cuando aún estaba en el orfanato. Fue amor a primera vista, comencé consumiéndola como agregado de otras comidas, pero poco a poco desplazó cualquier alimento existente y se convirtió en la única para mí. Por supuesto que consumo otras cosas también, pero siempre acompaño con mermelada cualquier comida. Creo que también podría funcionar como un excelente afrodisíaco, ¿sabes Naomi?

Naomi: ¬¬

Rell: La siguiente:

**Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, Kira-Ligth-SupuestoDiosDelNuevoMundo por cierto que quede claro que las ganas de matarte por matar a mis amados sucesores de L y al mismo, no son nada normales pero aun asi me encanta lo inteligente que eres y creo q serias un gran 'Dios' aunque utilices tanto a tus seguidores, pero bueh! Para eso se supone que sirven. La pregunta es: Si pudieras cambiar algo de lo que paso desde que obtuviste la Death Note que hubiera sido?******

**Reto: Disculparte con Watari por lo del beso...Diciendole que lo hiciste porque se parece demasiado a tu abuelito y por eso querias besarlo.**

Light: No quiero pensar en eso ahora, además todo fue culpa de Mikami. Ya sé, le hubiera dado instrucciones a Mikami. Al parecer no pude pensar por sí solo.

Mikami: No me arrepiento del puñetazo.

Light: Pues deberías. ¡Golpeaste a Dios!

Mikami: Eres un fraude.

Rell: Verlos discutir como a un matrimonio me hizo recordar que aún deben responder sobre si son o no vírgenes.

Light: Antes de que continúes...

Rell: No intentes distraerme *interrumpe a Light*

Light: Es que olvide a una pareja que shippeo.

Rell: ¿Ah si?

Light: *Con una malvada sonrisa* Así es, shippeo RellXKelly.

Rell: ¿Qué? *espantado*

Light: Como oíste Rellsín

Mello: Ahora que lo dices, yo también shippeo RellXKelly.

Kelly: -_-U

L: Yo también...

Rell: ¿Repentinamente sabes lo que es shippear, L? Muchachos, no comiencen una guerra que no pueden terminar.

Misa: *Sonrisa malévola* Misa también los shippea.

Near: Al igual que o el SPK *mirada penetrante*.

Rell: Es su última advertencia.

B: Esa pareja no suena nada mal...

Matsuda: Concuerdo con ellos.

Soichiro: Toda la policía japonesa lo hace.

Rell: Esa fue su última oportunidad.

Matt: Yo los shippeo también.

Rell: ¡Eso fue todo!

Light: ¿Qué harás al respecto, Rell~~?

Rell: *Busca el control de descargas eléctricas, pero ya no le quedan baterías* Argh, ¡Kelly, te dije que le pusieras baterías!

Mello: Oh, parece que hay una pelea conyugal.

Kelly:...

Rell: ¡No somos cónyuges! Argh, el programa termina por hoy. Ahora pónganse a hacer sus malditas tarjetas navideñas. El cuanto al público, tengan una muy feliz Navidad y próspero Año Nuevo. ¡Kelly tráeme papael para hacer mi carta a Papa Noel!

Kelly: *Suspira* Saludos a todos y manténgase alerta del concurso de Año Nuevo que pronto será lanzado. Solo para aclarar, no hay nada entre nosotros.

Rell: ¡El papel no llegará solo Kelly! *ignorando lo que ella dice*.

Kelly: En serio, nada.


	14. Nominaciones del concurso

Rell: Sean todos bienvenidos a nuestro primer concurso: ¡La casa de los desequilibrios mentales awards!

Kelly: En realidad...estas son solo las nominaciones, ustedes decidirán quienes quieren que sean los ganadores.

Rell: ¡Oye! Se supone que yo diga todo eso. Bien, como estaba por decir antes de ser interrumpido, este no es un episodio normal. Revelaremos las categorías con sus respectivas nominaciones. El público, ustedes, decidirá al ganador. Quienes posean una cuenta en la página deberán votar a través de un mensaje privado y quienes no posean una cuenta tendrán dos opciones: pueden crear su propia cuenta o, si lo anterior les resulta trabajoso, pueden dejar su votación como un comentario común y corriente en el fanfic. Tienen permitido votar dos veces, en las cuales puede haber diferentes votaciones. Por ejemplo: en la categoría del más idiota, en su primer votación escogen a Matsuda y en la segunda pueden escoger a Watari (siempre y cuando estén entre los nominados). Es obligatorio votar en cada categoría, de lo contrario sus mensaje no será tomado en cuenta. Tienen tiempo para votar hasta el **14 de enero de 2012**. ¡Música de suspenso, Kelly!

**

Rell: Pues bien, en la 1º categoría:

**Shinigami favorito**. Los nominados son: Ryuk, Rem, Shido,El Rey Shinigami, Jealous, Meadra.

Kelly: ¿Quién es Meadra?

Rell: Apareció en el One shot de Near, no me interrumpas. 2º categoría:

**Chico pro-Kira más sexy**. Los nominados son: Yagami Light, Teru Mikami, Kyousuke Higuchi, Touta Matsuda, Hitoshi Demegawa.

Kelly: Matsuda no es pro-Kira.

Rell: Yo simpre lo he considerado pro-Kira, solo que como policía su obligación era intentar detenerlo, y te dije que dejes de interrumpirme. 3º categoría:

**Chico pro-L más sexy**. Los nominados son: L, Near, Mello, Matt, Aiber.

Kelly: Oye, ¿y qué pasa con A, B y el SPK?

Rell: ¡Deja ya de interrumpirme! A no estaba durante el caso Kira, B estaba en contra de L y el SPK era pro-N, no pro-L.

4º categoría:

**Chica de Death Note más sexy**. Amane Misa, Kiyomi Takada, Yagami Sayu, Naomi Misora, Helle Lidner, Wedy. (Debido a la poca cantidad de mujeres he decidido poner a todas en una sola categoría).

5º categoría:

**Integrante favorito de la Policía Japonesa**. Soichiro Yagami, Shuichi Aizawa, Touta Matsuda, Kanzo Mogi, Hideki Ide, Hirokazu Ukita.

6º categoría:

**Integrante favorito del SPK** (excluyendo a Near). Anthony Rester, Stephen Giovanni, Halle Lidner, III Ratt, John McEnroe, Ellickson Gardner.

7º categoría:

**Integrante favorito del Grupo Yotsuba**. Kyousuke Higuchi, Reiji Namikawa, Shingo Mido, Eiichi Takahashi, Suguru Shimura, Takeshi Ooi, Arayoshi Hatori, Masahiko Kida.

Kelly: Por favor, nadie reconoce a esos de Yotsuba, solamente a los dos primeros.

Rell: Pues deberán googlearlos, deja de interrumpirme. 8º categoría:

**Integrante favorito de la Mafia** (excluyendo a Mello). Rodd Los, Jack Neylon, Rushuall Bid, Gurren Hangfreeze, Zakk Irius.

Kelly: Tampoco reconozco a esos, salvo los dos primeros de nuevo.

Rell: Da igual, tú no votas.

9º categoría:

**Muerte favorita**. Muerte de Soichiro Yagami, muerte de Light Yagami, muerte de L, muerte de Mello, muerte de Teru Mikami (anime), muerte de Matt, muerte de Watari, muerte de Jealous, muerte de Kiyomi Takada, Muerte de Beyond Birthday, muerte de Amane Misa (anime), muerte de Naomi Misora.

10º categoría:

**Pareja yaoi favorita**. LxLight, NearxMello, MelloxMatt, LightxMikami, AxBB, NearxGevanni, LxBB, LxNear, LxMello, NearxMatt, LightxMello (fetiche de Rell), AizawaxMatsuda, IdexMatsuda, LxA, LxMatt, LxWatari, NearxRester, NamikawaxMido.

11º categoría:

**Pareja yuri favorita**. MisaxSayu, MisaxTakada, MisaxWedy, TakadaxHalle, WedyxNaomi, WedyxHalle, NaomixHalle, HallexSayu.

12º categoría:

**Pareja hetero favorita**. LightxMisa, LXMisa, LightxTakada, MikamixTakada, SayuxMatsuda ¬¬ , BBxNaomi, RayexNaomi, HallexMello, HallexNear, HallexMatt, LindaxNear, SayuxLight, SayuxMello, WedyxLight, WeddyxL.

13º categoría:

**Asesinato de Kira favorito**. Asesinato de Ukita, asesinato de Mello, asesinato de Takada, asesinato del responsable de la muerte de los padres de Misa, asesinato del grupo Yotsuba, asesinato de Lind L. Taylor, asesinato de Naomi Misora, asesinato de Kiichiro Osoreda (asesinado en el colectivo), asesinato de Kuro Otoharada (secuestrador, primer víctima de Kira), asesinato de Hitoshi Demegawa, asesinato de Takuo Shibuimaru (potencial violador que fue atropellado fuera del mercado). No se han incluido los asesinatos de L y Watari ya que no fueron efectuados por ningún Kira, sino por Rem.

14º categoría:

**Sucesor de L favorito**. A, B.B., Near, Mello, Matt, Linda.

15º categoría:

**Adicción ****favorita**. Comer manzanas, ingerir grandes cantidades de azúcar, jugar con un mechón de cabello, utilizar juguetes infantiles, comer chocolate, jugar con consolas, fumar, pintar o dibujar, llevarse el pulgar u otro dedo a la boca.

16º categoría:

**Mejor disfraz**. Misa al localizar a Light con sus ojos de Shinigami, Misa disfrazada de enfermera, L disfrazado al sacar a Matsuda del edificio de Yotsuba, Aiber disfrazado de Matsuda, Near con las máscara de L, Watari ocultando su identidad.

17º categoría:

**Mejor beso**. Light y Misa en la habitación del primero, beso de Misa en la mejilla de L.

18º categoría:

**Mejor frase de Kira**. "Me convertiré… ¡En el Dios del Nuevo Mundo!", "I'll take a potato chip...and eat it!" (Hay que admitirlo, es mejor en inglés), "Tal y como lo había planeado", "¡Yo soy la justicia!", "Este mundo esta podrido", "Yo soy Kira".

19º categoría:

**Mejor frase**. "Los humanos son interesantes" Ryuk, "La justicia prevalecerá" L, "Solo eres un asesino" Near, "Qué bonita forma de matar" Misa, "Light, tú no eres Kira. No sabes cuanto me alegro" Soichiro Yagami, "Al final no hay mayor motivación que la venganza" Mello, "Los humanos son repugnantes" Rem.

20º categoría:

**Manga o anime.**

Esas son todas las categorías, no creo haber olvidado nada importante.

Kelly: Debes decir qué se llevan los ganadores…

Rell: Estaba a punto de hacerlo *intentando engañarla*. Los ganadores se llevan la estatuilla "Rell de oro" y un certificado del concurso, además de tener permitido restregárselo en la cara a los perdedores. Por cierto, yo también votaré.

Kelly: Eso es injusto, yo también quiero votar.

Rell: Aquí es justo lo que yo diga que es justo. Hablando de justicia, las parejas favoritas ganadoras serán obligadas a besarse frente a la cámara al recibir el premio.

Kelly: Eso es innecesario…

Rell: Es lo que el público y yo queremos. Bien, sin nada más que decir y siendo éste el último día del año, nos despedimos *sonríe a la cámara*.

Kelly: *Intenta apagarla* Se trabó…

Rell: Apágala de una vez *susurra sin borrar la sonrisa*.

Kelly: Te digo que se ha quedado trabada…

Rell: Eso es todo *corre hacia la cámara y la sacude hasta apagarla*.


	15. Estática

Rell: ¿Cómo me queda el moño? ¿Es muy formal? Creo que hace juego con mis ojos.

Kelly: Tu moño es último en lo que quiero pensar ahora.

Rell: Eso no fue educado, mi moño es muy importante.

Kelly: Nadie quiere oír sobre tu moño, el programa lleva más de un año estancado y, si mal no recuerdo, habías prometido no abandonarlo.

Rell: ¡Limpia tu boca antes de acusarme! Mocosa irrespetuosa... No he abandonado mi programa, ahora mismo lo estoy continuando.

Kelly: Pero ya estamos en Enero de 2013 y la votación terminó en Enero del 2012.

Rell: ¿Votación?

Kelly: Sabía que lo olvidarías. Hablo de la votación para el concurso...

Rell: ¡Oh! Ya lo recuerdo, es decir, jamás lo olvidé, solo te estaba jugando un broma.

Kelly: Si, por supuesto...

Rell: Entonces, ¿dónde están los resultados?

Kelly: *le otorga los sobres con los resultados ocultos*

Rell: *sube al escenario* ¡Muy bien! Demos por comenzada la entrega de los "La casa de los desequilibrios mentales awards" *oprime un botón y se oyen aplausos*.

Light: Ya era hora, desgraciado.

Mello: Nos mantuviste aquí encerrados durante todos estos meses.

Matsuda: Yo no me quejo, al menos nos alimentaron.

Rell: ¿¡Cómo!? Kelly, ¿tú los alimentaste sin mi consentimiento?

Kelly: Iban a morir de hambre si no lo hacía.

Rell: Y si tenemos participantes muertos no hay programa. Bien, solo por esta vez estás perdonada. Antes de comenzar con la entrega de premios tenemos un par de preguntas que nos faltaban por responder. La primera es para Light:

**Para light: debo entender que con amarte a ti mismo quieres decir que ni siquiera amas a tu familia? Eso quiere decir que no sentistes nada cuando tu padre murio y que cuando llorastes fue solo pura comedia!reto: bailar desnudo.**

Light: Preguntas y más preguntas. ¡Entréguenme mis premios de una vez!

Rell: Responde o quedarás descalificado. De todas formas nadie te asegura que hayas ganado algo.

Light: Por favor, es de mí de quien estamos hablando, es obvio que gané un premio al menos.

Rell: Si tan seguro estas, entonces responde.

Light: De acuerdo. Escojo la pregunta, naturalmente. Amo a mi familia también, cuando mi padre murió yo no estaba bien, lo necesitaba con vida.

Soichiro: Light... Yo sabía que eras una buena persona.

Rell: Esto no me huele bien.

Light: Pues deben de ser tus calcetines.

Rell: ¡Silencio! La siguiente pregunta es para nuestro amado A, quien sigue oculto en una sala apartada a pesar de la entrega de premios.

**Para A:si tubieras que eleguir novia entre: Misora,Misa y Halle a quien eleguirias?y x la eleguistes y no a las otras dos?reto:dejar que BB te bese. **

A: ¿Un beso? Lo siento, creo que eso sería ir demasiado lejos. En cuanto a las damas, no sabría elegir ya que no las conozco personalmente.

Rell: Descuida, aquí tengo unas fotografías de ellas *desliza las fotografías por debajo de la puerta*.

A: ¡Vaya! Lucen... Mayores.

Misora: ¿Nos ha llamado ancianas?

Halle: Debe de ser tan solo un niño...

Misa: Misa no es anciana, es más, se ve más joven de lo que en verdad es.

Rell: Debes escoger a una.

A: Elijo a la rubia.

Rell: ¿Cuál de las dos?

A: A la más joven.

Halle: *frunce el ceño*

Misa: Creo que se refiere a Misa.

Rell: ¿Por casualidad la rubia tiene coletas?

A: Si.

Misa: ¡Es Misa!

B: No era tan difícil el reto...

Rell: Lo siento, en otra oportunidad será. Todos recuerden que las parejas ganadoras deberán besarse~~

Light: Esto no me está gustando.

Rell: Soy conocedor de que eres una entidad importante dentro de la industria del yaoi. Esto del concurso fue una buena idea.

Kelly: Fue mía...

Rell: No lo creo, es algo demasiado divertido como para haber surgido de tu mente. ¡Comencemos con el primer premio!

Kelly: Aún falta responder preguntas.

Rell: Las responderemos luego, ahora dime las categorías.

Kelly: La primera es "Shinigami favorito" y el ganador es Ryuk.

Ryuk: ¿Oh?

Rell: Oye, oye, oye. ¡No puedes hacer eso! Debes añadir suspenso antes de anunciar al ganador, además es mi trabajo, tu solo dedícate a enumerar las categorías.

Kelly: Pero...

Rell: ¡Sin peros! Sube a recibir tu premio, Ryuk.

Ryuk: ¿Son manzanas? *vuela hacia el escenario*.

Rell: No, es una estatuilla de oro con mi forma.

Ryuk: Entonces no lo quiero *vuelve a bajar*.

Rell: Hasta los shinigamis me faltan el respeto.

L: Un Dios de la muerte rechazando una estatua de oro, ya lo he visto todo.

Rell: Justamente la siguiente pregunta era para ti, L.

**Para L:Cuentanos lo mas gracioso que te alla pasado en tu vida,Reto: dejar de comer dulces.**

L: Está claro que no voy a elegir el reto. Lo más gracioso... No hay demasiadas cosas. Aunque está aquella vez en la que Matsuda tropezó violentamente, todos creíamos que se había lastimado pero solamente se cortó la mano con la taza que partió en el suelo.

Matsuda: ¡Tuvieron que hacerme tres puntos de sutura en la mano!

L: He visto heridas más graves.

B: Si tanta gracia te causa las heridas entonces yo debo ser hilarante.

L: Preocupante, más bien.

Rell: Hablando de cosas hilarantes, oigan a los nominados para la categoría de "Chico pro-Kira más sexy": Yagami Light, Teru Mikami, Kyousuke Higuchi, Touta Matsuda, Hitoshi Demegawa. ¿Matsuda y Demegawa? ¿En serio? Nadie los votaría ni en un millón de años.

Matsuda: Oh, vamos.

Kelly: En realidad, ha recibido al menos un voto.

Rell: ¿Es de su madre?

Kelly: No lo creo.

Rell: Veamos, el ganador es... ¡Light Yagami! Una arrasadora victoria, debo añadir.

Misa: ¡Viva!

Light: Era obvio que esos sujetos no eran competencia ante Dios *sube al escenario*.

Mikami: No soy competencia.

Rell: No dijiste eso la última vez que cantaste.

Mikami: Lo sé y me arrepiento. ¡Dios, perdóname!

Light: Mereces morir por segunda vez, traidor.

Rell: *le otorga el premio a Light*.

Light: Esta estatuilla es solo el comienzo, muy pronto obtendré más hasta finalmente apoderarme del concurso, ese será el primer paso para la resurrección del Dios del Nuevo Mundo.

Rell: Creo que ya está exagerando.

Light: No lo hago *baja del escenario y vuelve a su lugar*.

Rell: Las preguntas aún no acaban:

**x ultimo para BB:misora te pillo"buscando pruebas" en el cajon de ropa interior de Quarter Queen, de verdad sientes atraccion x las niñas?**

B: ¿Tengo fama de pedófilo? Solo estaba actuando extraño, no es como si estuviera oliendo la ropa interior de la niña.

Naomi: Pues yo opino que era un depravado.

B: ¿Eso te gustaría?

Naomi: No, todo lo que quiero es a Raye.

B: Solo hasta que vuelva a ser un posesivo y controlador otra vez.

Rell: ¿Cuál es la siguiente categoría?

Kelly: Chico pro-L más sexy.

B: ¿Hay alguien en esa categoría siquiera?

Rell: No te pongas celoso por no figurar en esa categoría. El ganador es... ¡Matt!

Matt: ¡Que mi nombre es Apolo! Esperen, ¿gané?

Rell: Así es, chico, sube a recibir tu bello premio.

Matt: Eso significa que les gané a Near y Mello... Y hasta al propio L.

B: ¿Que tan triste se siente ser humillado en tu propia categoría, L?

Aiber: Yo también estaba nominado.

Matt: *sube corriendo al escenario* Oh, estoy tan feliz. ¡He ganado! Quiero agradecerle a mis fanáticas por haber votado por mí.

Rell: *le entrega el premio a Matt* Ya, ya, no es necesario agradecer.

Matt: *abraza la estatuilla y baja del escenario* Mira, Mello, he ganado.

Mello: Bien por ti...

Rell: Me huele a envidia.

Mello: Solo pasa a la siguiente categoría.

Rell: No tan rápido, hay una última pregunta:

**Esta pregunta es para Light Imagay, digo Yagami: cuantas veces te "autoamas" al dia? y ya sabes a lo que me refiero! jijiji!**

**Reto: escribir una nueva letra para "muchacha ojos de papel" de Almendra dedicado a L (hermoso jeje ?)con el titulo "muchacho ojos de pastel" que hable sobre su adiccion a los dulces :3! y cantarsela**

Light: No puede ser tan gracioso el juego de palabras con mi apellido, ¡todos saben que no soy homosexual!

Rell: Aún tengo mis dudas.

Light: Escojo la pregunta, L no vale el esfuerzo de escribir una canción.

L: Tu apellido no pareciera decir lo mismo.

Light: Déjenlo en paz. En cuanto a eso de "autoamarme", yo no sucumbo ante pasiones tan bajas. Siendo un dios todo lo que necesito es justicia.

Rell: Hoy estas muy diplomático.

Kelly: La próxima categoría: Chica de Death Note más sexy.

Rell: Déjame adivinar, la madre Light está en esta categoría.

Kelly: No.

Soichiro: Mejor así.

Kelly: Pero su hija sí lo está.

Soichiro: ...No estoy de acuerdo con esto.

Rell: Y la ganadora es... ¡Misa Amane!

Misa: ¡Lo hice! ¡Light, lo hice! *sube al escenario, abraza a Rell y se apodera del premio*. Agradezco a todos mis fans, a mis amigos, a mi representante, a Rem, pero por sobre todo al amor de mi vida. ¡Te amo, Light! Este premio te lo dedico a ti.

Light: Misa, todos te conocemos, sabemos que estás agradecida, no es necesaria tanta ceremonia.

Misa: Lo siento, no era mi intención avergonzarte *ríe y baja a sentarse junto a Light*.

Rell: *leyendo unos papeles* ¿Aún faltan cinco categorías para comenzar con las parejas? La próxima entrega de premios será solo de besos.

Kelly: Tu fuiste el que dijo que quería añadir categorías "de relleno" para provocar suspenso.

Rell: Entonces mira lo que hago ahora, esto será divertido: los siguientes ganadores deberán cantar juntos "Barbie girl".

Kelly: Integrante favorito de la policía japonesa.

Rell: Tenemos dos ganadores ¡Aizawa y Soichiro!

Aizawa: Uh...

Soichiro: ¿Cómo?

Kelly: Integrante favorito del SPK.

Rell: ¡Halle!

Halle: *dirigiéndose al resto del SPK* Deberían estar agradecidos de que no fueron ustedes.

Kelly: Integrante favorito del Grupo Yotsuba.

Rell: ¡Namikawa!

Namikawa: Tiene que ser una broma...

Kelly: Integrante favorito de la Mafia.

Rell: ¡Jack Neylon!

Mello: Jajajajaja ¡Muero por ver esto!

Kelly: Muerte favorita.

Rell: ¡L!

Light: Solo por esta vez estoy feliz de que me hayas ganado.

B: Será mejor que me recline para ver este espectáculo.

L: Watari... No quiero hacerlo.

Rell: TODOS están obligados a hacerlo.

Namikawa: ¿O sino qué?

Rell: Descargas eléctricas. ¡Ahora canten!

*se organizan en el escenario, distribuyen partes de la letra y la música comienza*

Soichiro: Hi Barbie  
Halle: Hi Ken!  
Soichiro: Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Halle: Sure Ken!  
Soichiro: Jump In...

Jack: I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Namikawa: Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
L: You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Aizawa: Imagination, life is your creation  
Soichiro: Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Matsuda: *cubre su boca para no reír*.

Grupo Yotsuba: *observando, atónitos*.

Jack: I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Namikawa: Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
L: You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Aizawa: Imagination, life is your creation

Halle: I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Jack: Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
Soichiro: You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
Namikawa: You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours" (uu-oooh-u)

Halle: I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Jack: Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
Aizawa: You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
L: Imagination, life is your creation

Soichiro: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Aizawa: (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Soichiro: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Aizawa: ( uu-oooh-u )

Matsuda: *llevando ambas manos a su estómago*¡Jajajajajajajaja!

Soichiro: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Aizawa: (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Soichiro: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Aizawa: (uu-oooh-u)

Namikawa: Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Soichiro: Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
Halle: You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
Jack: You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Soichiro: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
L: (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Soichiro: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
L: (uu-oooh-u)

B: ¡Asegúrense de filmar muy bien esto! Kyajajajajaja

Light: ¡Vaya que valió la pena no haber ganado!

Soichiro: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
L: (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Soichiro: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
L: (uu-oooh-u)

Namikawa: I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Halle: Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
Jack: You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Aizawa: Imagination, life is your creation

Namikawa: I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Halle: Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
Jack: You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Aizawa: Imagination, life is your creation

Soichiro: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Jack: (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Soichiro: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Jack: (uu-oooh-u)

Mello: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Soichiro: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Jack: (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Soichiro: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Jack: (uu-oooh-u)

Halle: Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Soichiro: Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Halle: Oh, I love you Ken!

*todos bajan enfadados del escenario y vuelve a sus lugares rápidamente*

Rell: Eso fue tan humillante... Qué triste debe sentirse ser ustedes en este instante. Fuera de eso... ¡Redobles!

Kelly: *oprime el botón de "efecto de redobles"*

Rell: Ha llegado el momento más ansiado, que sentenciará a unos cuanto de ustedes, mis queridas víctimas. Es hora de anunciar a los ganadores en la votación a las parejas preferidas, y déjenme decirles que ha habido más de una pareja ganadora en una categoría. Comenzaremos con "Pareja yaoi favorita", los ganadores son... ¡Matt y Mello!

Mello: ¿¡Pero qué diablos...!?

Matt: Era muy obvio que algo así sucedería.

Mello: ¿Cómo que muy obvio?

Rell: No se alarmen, aún no acabo. Hay otra pareja ganadora dentro de esta categoría, y son... ¡Matt y Near!

Matt: ¿Yo de nuevo?

Mello: Parece que no es tan obvio ahora.

Near: La única explicación que encuentro para esta situación es la escena amorosa que hemos fingido en ocasiones anteriores.

Rell: No desgarren sus vestiduras todavía, aún hay más.

Matt: Dime si yo estoy involucrado en la otra pareja, es demasiada injusticia, una persona no puede ganar tanto.

Rell: Despreocúpate, no eres tú. Los ganadores son... ¡L y Beyond!

L: Esto es... Inesperado.

B: ¿Cómo? ¿¡Cómo!? Discúlpenme, pero el señor Justin Bieber ha pasado no-sé-cuanto-tiempo atado al jorobado ojeroso, y el público decide coronarme a mí como su pareja. Admito que pueda deberse a mi indudable carisma, pero no encuentro sentido a estos resultados.

Light: La vida es dura, pero mira el lado bueno, obtendrás un besito de tu novio.

B: ¡Y encima te atreves a burlarte! Hoy sentirás lo que es morir por segunda vez.

Rell: Claro que no *aplica violentad descargas eléctricas a Beyond*

B: ¡Aaahhhhhrrrrgggg! ¡Esto no es justo!

Matt: Exijo un recuento.

Light: ¿Que les pasa, huérfanos, no les gustan los besitos?

Mello: ¡Desátenme y me encargaré de que no tenga hijos a los cuales dejar huérfanos!

L: Descuida, Mello, lo más probable es que sienta celos por haber ganado un solo premio.

Light: Qué estupidez, jamás podría sentir celos de la "orgía de Wammy's"

Matt: No habrá orgías, no pienso besar a nadie.

Rell: Pues deberán hacerlo igual.

B: Prefiero las descargas eléctricas, ya he prendido fuego mi propio cuerpo una vez, esto no puede ser peor.

Rell: ¿Estás seguro? Por suerte he previsto posibles infortunios y falta de cooperación, así que diseñé una sala de tortura.

Mello: ¿Realmente crees que una sala de tortura funcionará con nosotros?

Rell: Hmm... Pensándolo bien, se me ocurre algo mejor *toma un rotulador y lo utiliza para apuntar hacia Mello*. Tú serás el primero *oprime un botón que provoca que el rubio permanezca atado a la silla, siendo incapaz de moverse*.

Mello: ¿Por qué a mí me toca primero?

Rell: Creí que tu objetivo de vida era ser el número uno.

Mello: Excluyendo a situaciones ridículas como ésta.

Rell: Te recuerdo que es un prestigioso programa con televidentes ansiosos por verte, no seas desagradecido. Ahora, si no cumples con la orden establecida... *destapa el rotulador* Te quitaré la remera y escribiré "Siempre segundo" sobre ti, luego te administraré mi cóctel especial de drogas y te obligaré a besar a Near.

Mello: Las personas votaron para que besara a Matt, eso es injusto.

Rell: Pero todos sabemos que sería peor si tuvieras que besar a Near.

Mello: ¿Y qué tal si yo acepto pero Matt se niega?

Rell: No importa, puedo atarlo para que tú lo beses a la fuerza.

Matt: Mello, mejor elige la opción de las drogas.

Mello: ¡Jamás!

Rell: ¿Eso significa que besaras a Matt?

Mello: Yo... Bien, acepto *dice con resignación*.

Matt: ¡No!

Rell: ¡Sí!

Light: Esto es digno de ser visto *reclinándose en su asiento*

Matt: Estas son las consecuencias de tener tantos fanáticos.

Mello: No es porque sean demasiados, sino porque los que tienes son adolescentes hormonales.

Rell: ¡Más respeto! Es de mi público del que estás hablando.

Kelly: Nuestro, nuestro público.

Rell: Da igual. Lo importante ahora es crear un escenario.

Mello: No me gusta nada como suena esto.

Rell: No te espantes, pequeño Mello. Les daré tres opciones para un escenario romántico en el que deberá desarrollarse el apasionante beso.

Matt: Un momento, nunca dijeron nada de "apasionante".

Rell: Detalles poco importantes. Las opciones son: un seductor auto descapotable, una erótica cama matrimonial o la húmeda tina de baño.

Mello: Definitivamente el auto.

Matt: *pensando*.

Mello: Vamos, Matt, escoge el auto.

Matt: *aún pensando*.

Mello: Matt... Estás comenzando a asustarme.

Matt: Piénsalo un minuto Mello, si escogemos alguna de las otras opciones nuestra popularidad aumentaría a niveles descomunales.

Mello: No me interesa nuestra estúpida popularidad, solo quiero que esto termine de una buena vez.

Matt: Siempre tienes que ser el aburrido... Bien, escojo el auto.

Rell: Awww, y yo que ansiaba verlos en la ducha. Bien, Kelly entrégales los libretos y llévalos hacia el auto.

Kelly: *les otorga un libreto a cada uno y señala el auto* Allí es.

Mello: Un minuto, ¿para qué es este libreto exactamente?

Rell: Pues para la escena que representarán.

Matt: ¿Significa que seré actor? Mi carrera por fin despegará.

Mello: Esto no tiene sentido, el reto decía que debía ser solo un beso, no toda una escena romántica. Y Matt, tu nunca fuiste actor.

Matt: Es sueño desde hace un minuto.

Rell: Ya basta de quejas y suban al auto.

Mello: No voy a hacerlo.

Rell: ¿Prefieres las consecuencias?

Mello: No... *suspira y lee el libreto* ¿¡Mi nombre es Fausto?!

Rell: No me culpes a mí, culpa al guión.

Mello: ¿Y quién escribió el condenado guión?

Rell: Umm... *señala a Kelly*.

Kelly: ¿¡Qué!? Es mentira, yo no sería capaz.

Rell: Claro que sí, debajo de esa feo cabello hay una mente pervertida.

Matt: Mi nombre es Matthew.

Mello: Tiene que ser una broma.

Rell: El auto espera a que posen sus traseros en él.

Matt: *se sienta en el lugar del conductor*.

Mello: Sal, ese es mi lugar.

Matt: Según el libreto no lo es.

Mello: Maldito libreto *sentándose a regañadientes en el lugar del acompañante*.

Rell: Todo lo que tienen que hacer a partir de ahora es seguir lo que allí dice. Actúen como si nosotros no estuviéramos *pone una canción romántica*.

Mello: Apaga eso ahora mismo.

Rell: No le llames "eso", es "Straight to number one", una canción muy apropiada para la situación.

Mello: ¡Da igual, solo quítalo!

Rell: Bien, bien... *apaga el reproductor de música*. Ahora comiencen de una buena vez que el público se impacienta.

Matsuda: ¡Sí!

Matt: *leyendo el libreto* "Oh, Fausto, mira que noche tan bonita, ¿no crees que las estrellas están más iluminadas hoy?"

Mello: ¿De qué hablas? Estamos dentro de este horrendo estudio, no hay estrellas que ver.

Rell: Eso no está en el guión.

Mello: *bufando* "Se ven encantadoras, pero..." ¿"no más encantadoras que tu mirada"? ¿Quién escribió esta porquería?

Rell: No critiques a la pobre Kelly, hace su mejor esfuerzo.

Matt: *hablando exageradamente* "¡Pero qué pícaro eres, Fausto!"

Mello: "Lo siento, es que así actúo cuando me pongo nervioso" *frunce el ceño*.

Matt: "No tienes por qué estarlo, somos tan solo tú y yo" *toma la mano izquierda de Mello*.

Mello: *rápidamente se suelta del agarre de Matt* ¿Qué crees que haces?

Matt: ¡El guión dice que te tome la mano, no es mi culpa!

Mello: No tienes que seguir todo al pie de la letra, "Matthew".

Matt: ¡No es mi culpa! Después de todo fuiste tú el que eligió esto antes que las drogas, "Fausto".

Mello: ¡No seas ridículo!

Rell: Vamos, no sean ridículos, es un simple guión, hay que satisfacer al público.

Mello: Al diablo con el guión, solo terminemos con esto de una buena vez.

Rell: Bésense entonces.

Matt: *mirando a Mello*.

Mello: *se gira hacia Matt* Entonces... Empieza.

Matt: ¿Por qué debería hacerlo yo? Tú eres quien se rehúsa a seguir el guión.

Mello: ¿Acaso preferías hacerlo de esa manera?

Matt: No, pero...

Mello: Entonces empieza.

Matt: Empieza tú.

Mello: No, hazlo tú.

Light: Solo bésense de una vez, esto es irritante.

Rell: Ambos se besarán a la misma vez.

Matt: De acuerdo.

Mello: Eso suena justo.

Rell: A la cuenta de tres: Uno... Dos... ¡Tres!

Matt-Mello: *observándose sin moverse un centímetro de su lugar*.

Rell: ¿Y bien?

Matt-Mello: *aún sin hacer nada*.

Rell: Todavía hay premios que entregar, no tengo toda la noche.

Matt-Mello: *se acercan el uno al otro lentamente*.

Rell: Vamos...

Matt-Mello: *continúan acercándose*.

Rell: Solo un poco más...

Matt-Mello: *uno frente al otro, sus narices apenas tocándose*.

Rell: ¡Y ahora, el momento más esperado!

Matt-Mello: *sus labios se tocan superficialmente son llegar a formar un verdadero beso*.

Rell: Por todos los cielos... *toma a cada uno por la nuca, impidiendo que puedan separarse*. El beso debe durar al menos cinco segundos y ni piensen en moverse porque no tendré piedad al inyectarles mi cóctel especial de drogas. ¡Ahora bésense como Dios manda!

Matt: *mira hacia otro lado y besa a Mello lentamente*.

Mello: *frunce la nariz y le devuelve el beso a Matt*.

Rell: Uno... Dos... ¡Quiero ver lenguas en ese beso! Tres...

Mello: *abre la boca ligeramente*.

Matt: *abre su boca también, permitiendo que ambas lenguas puedan unirse*.

Rell: Haz zoom a esta escena Kelly. Cuatro... ¡Cinco segundos! *suelta a ambos*.

Mello: ¡Puaj! *limpia su boca con el dorso del guante*.

Matt: *escupe hacia un costado del auto* ¡Rápido, necesito un cigarro!

Rell: Fue una tarea dura, pero pudieron haberla hecho mejor *le ofrece un cigarrillo a Matt*.

Mello: Esta es una advertencia para el público: ni se les ocurra volvernos a hacer algo por el estilo.

Matt: Al menos no con Mello.

Mello: Tus labios sabían a nicotina, y eso que hace mucho que no te permiten un cigarro en este lugar.

Matt: No es mi culpa, es mi sabor natural *vuelve a su lugar y se sienta a fumar*.

Mello: No deberías acomodarte tanto, aún tienes que besar a Near *vuelve a su asiento*.

Rell: Así es.

Matt: ¡Lo había olvidado! Esto es una injusticia, no pueden votarme tantas veces.

Rell: Sí pueden. Pero no te preocupes, tu turno será después del de L y Beyond.

B: Puedes administrarme todas las drogas que quieras, pero te aseguro que no tendrán efecto sobre mí.

Rell: ¿Y qué tal si no decido inyectártelas a ti sino a L?

L: No hay razón para hacerlo, estoy decidido a cooperar.

B: ¿Qué rayos...?

L: Visto lo ocurrido en la situación de Mello y Matt, considero mucho más sencillo y práctico cooperar sin oponer fuerza, de lo contrario se desarrollara una escena muy estresante que no estoy decido a protagonizar. Deja el rencor de lado y hagamos que esto sea solo un trámite.

B: *se pone de pie de manera amenazadora* Déjame ver si comprendo ¿Quieres que finja afecto hacia ti después de todo lo ocurrido, incluso cuando me han traído a la vida de manera involuntaria solo para humillarme? Puedo hacer y actuar muchas cosas, pero no pienso doblegarme ante la voluntad de un grupo de personas que me tratan como a un pedazo de carne que... *Rell le inyecta una doble dosis de su cóctel especial*.

Rell: ¿Qué es lo que decías, B?

B: *bajo el efecto de la droga* Je je je... Yo solo decía que... Ja ja ja, qué bello día para volar y decir cosas que no recuerdo. Esto se siente tan bien... ¿Qué es lo que iba a decir? *observa a Soichiro* ¿Es eso un bigote? ¡Es un bigote! Y debajo de él hay un semáforo ¡Oh, no! Es solo una corbata... ¡Jajajajajajajaja! Qué bello día, qué bello día. Esperen, ¿es de noche ya?

Rell: Así es querido Beyond, ya es de noche. Hace tan solo unos segundos me dijiste que querías besar a L.

B: ¿Besar a L? ¿L es la que tiene la cámara?

Rell: No, no, no. Esa es Kelly y te aseguro que no quieres besarla.

Kelly: ¡Oye!

Rell: Ese es L *señala a L*.

L: Esa droga es más peligrosa de lo que creía.

B: Awww, creía que L tendría patas de canguro ¿Por qué no tiene patas de canguro?

Rell: No sería tan atractivo si tuviera patas de canguro.

B: ¿Y quién quiere patas de canguro? Lo besaré así como está.

Rell: ¡Hazlo entonces!

B: No tan rápido, antes quiero divertirme con él.

Matsuda: Creo que yo sé a qué se refiere.

B: Para eso voy a necesitar a Céline Dion como música de fondo.

Rell: Ya oíste, Kelly, pon a Céline.

Kelly: *pone la canción de Titanic*.

B: Oh, puedo sentir a Céline en mi piel...

L: No me gusta como se va esto.

B: Te gustará *lo toma de la mano y le obliga a ponerse de pie*, permíteme esta pieza.

L: Yo no bailo.

B: Nunca es demasiado tarde para aprender *toma su mano izquierda, la coloca sobre su cintura, lleva la suya al hombro de L y mantiene ambas manos derechas alzadas*. Ahora... Algo está mal.

L: Ciertamente me tranquiliza que por fin lo notes.

B: Me refiero a que falta algo... *suelt gira en todas direcciones, buscando algo*.

Rell: Vamos, ¿qué es lo que necesitas ahora?

B: *se detiene y mira a Rell a la cara* Estoy buscando a mi amigo.

Rell: Si buscas a A sabes muy bien que no te lo entregaré.

B: No es A. Busco a mi otro amigo, que es también tu amigo.

Rell: Uh... ¿A Kelly?

B: ¡Ella no es mi amiga! Tú sabes de lo que hablo.

Rell: No tengo idea de qué hablas *desorientado*.

B: Hablo de nuestro amigo, el que mantienes oculto.

Rell: Dije que no te daré a A.

B: ¡Que no es A!

Rell: Entonces dime quién es *escandalizado*.

B: Hablo de Mr. Hammer. ¡Ya, lo dije!

Rell: ...Creo que la droga fue muy fuerte.

B: ¿No me crees? Te lo enseñaré *camina hasta un armario de limpieza*. Estoy seguro de que lo guardas aquí.

Rell: ¡Señor Hammer, quiero conocerlo!

B:*saca del armario una caja de herramientas y busca algo en ella* Ven a mi lado para que pueda mostrártelo.

Rell: *se ubica junto a B* A ver...

B: ¡Aquí está el jodido Mr. Hammer! *toma un pesado martillo y suelta un golpe en el medio del rostro de Rell*

Rell: ¡Agh! *cae al piso con una basta cantidad de sangre empapándole*

B: ¿Creíste que una simple droga sería suficiente? *le golpea nuevamente, esta vez a un lado de la cabeza* ¡Ja! Esta fue la última vez que te reíste de mí *golpea a Rell con el martillo repetidas veces hasta que éste termina yaciendo inconsciente en el suelo del estudio*.

Kelly: *temblando con la cámara en las manos*.

B: ¿¡Y tú qué te creíste aún filmando!? Filma esto.

Kelly: *filma a Beyond*.

B: Queridos televidentes, en ausencia de su usual anfitrión, yo, Beyond Birthday, les despido. ¡Kyahahahahaha! *saluda a la cámara con Mr. Hammer en mano*.

...

*La cámara se corta y la imagen se vuelve lluviosa*.

* * *

N/A: Quería que ésto terminara de una buena vez, ¿se nota demasiado? Mejor tarde que nunca y mejor este final antes que nada. Siento la necesidad excusarme ante semejante desenlace, sencillamente perdí la motivación para continuarlo, estuve un año y meses (creo que fue esa cantidad de tiempo) intentando recuperarla, pero no lo logré. Con lo poco que me quedaba de ganas hice la primera parte que es más acorde a la intención que yo tenía continuar el fanfic. Se me ocurrieron millones de finales mejores que, este pero ninguno me motivaba; hasta que esto surgió y los dedos se me movieron solos.


End file.
